The Perfect two
by WorksOfVividImagination
Summary: Cedric Diggory was the Hogwarts' golden boy-he was tall, handsome, kind and intelligent. Queenie Askoy was very similar. She was both internally and externally beautiful, smart and a social butterfly … and together they were perfect, the perfect two. *Contains Sexual Scenes*
1. Chapter 1

Platform Nine and three quarters, was bustling. Parents and children pushing and shoving, toing and throwing as they tried to navigate the magically concealed platform at Kings Cross. In the middle of it all there was a spot of serenity. A small circle of calm and tranquillity, the peace in the eye of the storm.

This spot was solely occupants by a girl, who at first glance appeared to be 5' 5" toddler. Like an infant her eye sockets were too deeply set in her skull, causing her eyes pop out slightly. Normally in children these things pass with age but this girl was eleven and it had still not passed, so probably never would. She had the body of toddler too, she was slightly chubby in the limbs and stomach area much like a 2 year old. She had a beach complexion. Her wavy hair as white as the Mediterranean sands, Eyes that replicated the azure waters of the Seychelles and a lovely golden tan, that only natural sun can achieve.

"Q … Q … Queenie!" The young of a young boy called, knocking the girl, Queenie out of her trance. She whipped around to face him, her waist length, fine hair catching the wind and surfing it as she did.

The boy had much the same features as her. White blonde hair, deep set azure eyes and tanned-they were obviously related.

"Crete" the girl sighed, her voice sweet and smooth.

"Mum says to come now"

"Ok" She replied taking the younger boy-but probably only by a year-hand and started off through the ground.

The two parted through the hectic human traffic until they reached four others, a young man and woman both in their 30's and too young girls, identical twins, who were about 6. All of them donned the same complexion as Queenie and Crete. The family was clearly not from England, their wardrobe gave that away. They were dressed as if they were leading an Arctic expedition. Queenie herself in: black leggings, white long sleeve top, purple zip up hoodie under a light denim jacket. Red Doc Martin boots and a red snood style scarf.

"Now dear you promise to owl us?" The older woman-Jasmine, enquired while embracing her tightly.

"Of course, mum. I'm more concerned about doing you proud!" Queenie explained

"Darling I'll always be proud of you, as will your father even if he doesn't fully get all the magical stuff" Jasmine reassured, leaving her eldest to let out a shaky laugh as the drew apart.

"Dad?" Queenie whispered, eyes glassy, her tears resting precariously on her thick, long, black lashes. He pulled her into a tight hug, swaying her back and forth.

"Don't forget your old muggle dad now will you now?" He whispered into her hair. She just shook her head from its position buried into his chest.

2 sets of little arms through themselves around her waist and she parted with her beloved father to bid farewell to her youngest siblings, Bubble and Squeak.

Crouching down to their level, she embraced them both properly-all 3 of them crying just like her mother, father and brother who were watching on.

"Don't leave!" Bubble gurgled through her tears, the mole under her left eye differentiating her from her sister when she pulled away.

"No don't!" Squeak agreed

"Stay" Bubble pleaded

"Stay" Squeak reinforced

"STAY!" They both chorused, crying even more.

A sharp whistle cut through the platform and the doors of the Scarlett engine opened. Queenie pulled herself up, and hugged her brother, Crete, quickly whispering in his ear:

"I'm leaving you in charge, you best maintain my domain of craziness" he just smiled at her, nodding.

Queenie quickly collected her two vintage style suitcases and boarded the train with one sad, longing glance at her family.

-line break-

Shuffling through the train she tried to find an empty compartment, until bi jingo! She'd found one, sliding inside she heaved her luggage on to the over head rack before flopping down on the seat and closing her eyes, jet lag was so exhausting!

Queenie was a from a town in Turkey called Bodrum in the southern Aegean region of the country. Once home to the Mausoleum (one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World), Bodrum presently sported intriguing ruins, stunning beaches and cliff-top villas for houses. She had flew hours on a aeroplane just to get to London. Her father was a Turkish muggle and her mother and English witch who'd attended Hogwarts. They'd met when her mother took a trip to Istanbul with her job as secretary to a top ministry worker.

She heard to door slide open and cracked her eyes open slightly. There stood 6 boys, a little older than her all chatting animatedly.

"Do you mind if we join you?" The boy at the front, who appeared to be the leader said

"Sure" Queenie replied, she couldn't deny them a seat could she? She was just a measly first year. The boys filed in. Queenie noted they were all attractive but one stood out to her. The ring leader. He had bronze floppy hair and stormy grey eyes, his pale skin contrasting against her own.

"I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory" the leader announced, offering out his hand for her to shake. Queenie accepted

"Queenie Askoy"

"Well Queenie, these are my friends. Zach, Nathan, Lewis, Clark and Daniel" he said gesturing to them each in turn.

"So you're a first year right?" Nathan asked

"Yep"

"And Askoy that's not an English name is it?" Daniel pressed earning a sharp glare and a hissed 'Dan' from Cedric

"Erm, No it's Turkish" Queenie awkwardly smiled

"Cool! Are you from Turkey?" Lewis babbled, he was obviously easily excitable. Queenie felt more relaxed by this and launched into the story of her up bringing and life with both a muggle and a witch.

Over the course of the train ride they 7 of them became greatly acquainted. Queenie learned they were all in 2nd year (Cedric and Nathan in Hufflepuff. Clarke and Daniel in Ravenclaw. Lewis in Gryffindor) , she was not to accept gifts from the notorious, 2nd year ginger haired twins from the Weasly clan and not to interrupt Gryffindor Quidditch practice if she didn't wan't to face a torrent of abuse from their third year captain, Oliver Wood who lived and breathed Quidditch so much he was appointed captain at 13 years old. Queenie in return educated them on muggle life and discoveries (she was greatly shocked to hear they'd never even heard of the moon landing).

-line break-

"You need to go that way" Cedric said pointing towards, Hagrid-or as Queenie saw him, a giant with cat sprouting from his face and a bad wardrobe.

"O-ok" she stammered. Cedric smiled at her nervousness and pulled her into a quick hug

"You'll be fine"

-line break-

Sat in the creaky, old boat travelling over murky waters didn't sit well with Queenie. Her boat was occupied by 5 other people, 2 boys and 3 girls and she was quickly realising looking around her year 7 cohort that she was easily the tallest girl if not the tallest all together. Her boat buddies had already introduced themselves. Marie Bodmin, a petite pale girl with chocolate curls and light blue eyes. Cho Chang a beautiful but again petite girl with long raven hair and dark eyes. Gemma Dobson a slightly taller (but still small in comparison the Queenie) girl with a straight strawberry blonde bob and green eyes. Jeremy Sinclair a thin boy with a lethally defined bone structure and Chestnut floppy hair and Chestnut eyes. Finally there was Rohm Montague, a small boy with chubby cheeks, blonde hair and green eyes. They chatted about everything and nothing on there way there. Queenie already felt she'd made some solid friends.

These new found solid friends proved a great comfort when the were paraded into the great hall before the older students and teachers for the sorting. Queenie and the group all stuck together but soon the use of register order meant Queenie was already being pulled away and up onto the stool which everyones attention was one.

McGonagall placed the hat on the blonde's head and it started thinking aloud.

"Ah, interesting, interesting. A great deal of potential. You have great intelligence you should fit right in Ravenclaw but your bravery is also prominent-you're life in Turkey was a difficult on, always dancing with the devil and having your toes burnt or trod on … oh but then Hufflepuff. You're loyal, fiercely loyal and will defend those you love ten times quicker than you would yourself, you'd let the sly comments slide … I'm placing you in … HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat exclaimed, Queenie sighed and the school clapped.

Hopping down off the stool she skipped the Hufflepuff table beaming in sheer delight. Her smile pulling back her pink soft lips, revealing perfect pearly whites and causing dimples of various sizes to ripple over her tanned cheeks.

The rest of the sorting passed quickly. Marie in Gryffindor along with Jeremy. Cho Chang into Ravenclaw. Gemma into Slytherin (though Queenie vowed to maintain their friendship regardless of what others said but the Hufflepuffs didn't seem to bothered by the Slytherins-they seemed to be neutral) and Rohm into Hufflepuff, which she was thrilled about.

The feast also went with great haste. Queenie made an effort to get to know everyone with in a close enough radius to hold a conversation with full on yelling. While talking loudly to a 5th year four people to her left, Queenie discovered Cedric Diggory was actually the heart throb of Hogwarts. The 5th year, Ivy Duffle explained Girls his year, (probably) the year below and the year above were all madly in love with him. The girls older than that either A) still found him cute, and thought the charm of dating someone older would appeal to 12 nearly 13 year old or B) felt an over riding urge to mother him and protect him from his many giggling love sick fan girls.

-line break-

After a long night Queenie was finally in her dorm, her bedroom for the next 7 years that she shared with Rita Rocheleau, a curvy Blonde with blue eyes who was the epitome of the 'dum blonde', Harriet Sims, a 5 foot fireball, with the temper of a short fuse with ginger hair and green eyes, Leah Thorton a shy girl with shoulder length mousy brown hair and grey eyes and Jenny Hix a sporty girl who was driven by success. Jenny had short black hair in a pixie cut and had hazel eyes.

Going to bed that night Queenie dwelled in Ivy's words. Did the whole school love Cedric? Queenie was ashamed to admit it but she'd developed a bit of a crush in the short time she'd know him and wanted to know her chances of actually been noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Queenie skipped to charms with Rita, her muggle born dorm friend singing 'Hakuna Matata' from the muggle film the lion king. They received strange looks from the pure bloods but the half bloods and muggle borns found it highly amusing as they jumped past in their Hogwarts uniforms with Hufflepuff tie and robes on. Queenie was quickly becoming known as the (slightly crazy) funny, loud girl who managed to socialise with almost anyone but was also able to get on with work and achieve.

They'd been at Hogwarts for just over a month now and Queenie was really seeing her pets' true nature. Her white speckled tawny owl, Utah had already flown to and from Turkey 18 times where as her blue Russian kitten, Pablo had barely left her dorm.

In that month her and Cedric had become firm friends, him finding her optimism and laid back attitude refreshing as his parents were constantly breathing down his neck about grades and Quidditch. With Queenie, or 'little one' as he'd taken to calling her, he felt like he could let go and it wasn't a secret in the Hufflepuff boys dorm that Cedric had a crush on the bubbly Blonde but being in Hufflepuff where a key trait is loyalty, Cedric really didn't have to worry about one of them running off to tell her.

Cedric was on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when he saw Queenie and another girl, who he believed to be called Rita skipping down the corridor singing about mottos, grubs and Huna kataka? Cedric shook his head he'd never understand that girl but that was part of her appeal.

Said appeal is why Cedric had chose to go to DADA via Charms-Cedric had decided to ask her on a date purely to see if she were as perfect a romantic partner as she was friend. Cedric had no doubt she was but would rather be safe than sorry.

Queenie was in tears of laughter, smiling like a Cheshire Cat as she leaned against the wall outside Charms, laughing heartily. Rita was in much the same state while her other comrades: Marie, Gemma, Cho, Rohm, Jeremy, Harriet, Jenny, Leah, Joshua, Freddy and Charles laughed (a little less than those two) at their display.

"Oh my god! Queen Bee! You're p-purple" Freddy chuckled, using another one of Queenie's nickname while informing her of her new skin colour. This called them all to laugh harder. A sudden cough, a throat being cleared, burst their giddy bubble. The group turned to see the schools golden boy who'd recently turned 13.

"Erm, Little one can I have a word?" He asked, a little nervous-Why must Girls travel in packs?

"Sure" She smiled and walked towards him before taking his hand and pulling him down another corridor that was practically deserted aside from Mrs Norris.

"What's up?" She asked

"Up? Nothing's up" Cedric replied and Queenie smiled again

"Ok, what's down then?"

"Nothing"

"Wrong, the floor is down!" She giggled bouncing up and down slightly and Cedric chuckled.

"You know that really was bad but as repayment for cracking such an awful joke in my company I ask you agree to a date with me" Cedric smiled, keeping his calm exterior while his insides erupted with nervous tingles

"A date?" Queenie croaked, the Turkish girl unsure of what to say

"Yes, a date. Hogsmeade weekend is this Saturday and even though we can't go third years and above can so school will be deserted pretty much just my year and yours so we could maybe go for a walk around the grounds and maybe eat together after? …" Cedric explained letting his nervousness show slightly

"Um … sure"

"Cool" Cedric smiled feeling instant relief.

-line break-

Queenie slipped into Charms like a cat. Quick, stealthy and unnoticed. Taking her seat next to Gemma, her entire immediate social circle turned to her as they were sitting adjacent, forward and behind her.

"What was that about?" Rohm asked from the table behind her

"He asked me on a date" Queenie replied slowly

"CEDRIC DIGGORY ASKE-" Cho began to shout from the desk to her left before Harriet (who was sat next to her) clamped a hand over her mouth. A majority of the class and Professor Flitwick glanced at them before (eventually) returning to their work.

"Yes that's what she just said so zip it, Chang" Harriet hissed and Cho glared. Cho like the most of the school's female population felt some sort of attraction to Cedric.

"And you said?" Joshua, a blond haired, brown eyed Ravenclaw probed

"… yes" Queenie whispered and Cho, Marie, Jenny, Rita and Leah giggled and squealed while the other groaned attracting the classes attention yet again.

-line break-

"How do I look?" Queenie asked surveying her reflection in a full length mirror. She was wearing a white cotton/linen button up shirt with three quarter length sleeves, mid denim ripped skinny jeans and tan leather Chelsea boots. Rita had made up her face she now looked run way ready. Queenie normally only wore BB cream and tinted lip balm for school so now with foundation, mascara, eyeshadow, eyeliner, bronzer, blush and lip crayon painted on her face she felt heavy. Leah had help her French braid her hair which she'd left to rest over Queenie's shoulder.

"A-maze-ing!" Rita squealed and Leah giggled, Harriet just rolled her eyes.

"Harry?" Queenie enquired with a sheepish smile

"You look alright, I suppose" Harriet let a smile slip on to her face and then suddenly all of them (including Jenny who had just re-entered from the bathroom) embraced in a giddy group hug but Harriet was somewhat reluctant

-line break-

Cedric and Queenie agreed to meet in the Hufflepuff common room.

"Hi"

"Hey" the two greeted each other

"You look stunning" Cedric smiled

"You don't look to shabby your self!" Queenie smiled helping the awkward atmosphere disappear.

Cedric was dressed in boys slouchy dark denim skinny jeans, loose fitting kaki green t-shirt and sandy timberland lace up boots. He offered out his arm to her

"Shall we?"

"We shall" She giggled taking his arm.

-line break-

The two chatted constantly throughout date and any conversational pauses were comfortable silences. The two always enjoyed each others company but this was different it was almost like a need in both of them to be close to one and other.

"So how's Quirell with your class" Cedric asked, he had one arm around her shoulder, bringing her into his side and she had her arms wrapped around his waist, her head essentially resting on his chest.

"Alright, but he doesn't really let us do anything. Then again the Slytherins to pick on him terribly" Queenie replied, looking up at him with a coy smile

"For his stutter?"

"And his turban" the two rounded the corner only to be greeted by two identical redheads, both of whom were grinning mischievously.

"Oh look what we have here …" one began

"A new Hogwarts couple?" The other finished

"I think so Georgie boy" oh, so that's Fred said.

"Cedric and Queenie sitting in a tree doing something they shouldn't be. Ends with X , starts with S oh my god they're having …" they sang in unison

"Boys!" Queenie interrupted quickly

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it ends, right Fred?" George countered

"Right George" he curtly nodded and Queenie rolled her eyes .

"Can we move past and continue with our lives or is there something you wanted?" Cedric asked, preferring to keep his time alone with Queenie to a maximum

"Why of course Mr Diggory, fine lady" George said as they stepped the left and both bowed.

Cedric and Queenie shared a look before continuing on. Unbeknown to them Weasley twins were already plotting before they even got to the end of corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

By the next day Hogwarts had an it couple and it wasn't pretty. Both Cedric and Queenie were getting grilled by both male and female students alike from all the houses and all the years. Cedric's fan girls were upset and made a point to insult Queenie on her baby pudge or 'poppy out eyes' or to Cedric that she was too young. Others were excited and wanted to know what it was like the kiss, hug and other unspeakable things with Hogwarts golden boy.

After the fifth day of ridicule and abuse Queenie couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the girls second floor bathroom where she locked herself in a toilet and weeped. She'd just had an altercation on the ancient runes corridor with a fifth year Ravenclaw who'd called a 'fat bitch undeserving of love, especially love from a person as perfect as him'

Queenie didn't know how long she was in there for but it was long enough for Moaning myrtle to come and see her thrice. A harsh knocking on the cubicle door shook Queenie from her state of self pity. She stood from the toilet (she'd closed the lid and used it as a seat) and opened the door not caring about the tear tracks that adorned her face.

"Cedric?" she croaked, her voice from hoarse crying. Why was he in the girls bathroom? Too see her? Surely not. That's when Queenie noticed his eyes were red, puffy and slightly glazed over. He suddenly grabbed her a pulled her flush against him, wrapping both arms tightly around her. She buried her face into his chest while Cedric kissed her head and rocked her back and forth to try to calm her.

"Please don't cry … please don't cry … they're not worth your tears" he whispered and Queenie pulled slightly out if his chest, she looked at him fresh tears in her eyes and running down her face as she choked out:

"B-but I'm … be-e-ing target-ted for something-g … that isn't-t-t true!"

"Well we could make it true and then we'd both have something to gain from this shit situation" Cedric smiled coyly but he had to stop her pain, he had to.

"Are you-u ask-king … m-me to be-e you-ur girlfriend-d?" Queenie smiled slightly, like a rainbow on a rainy day when the sun comes out. The verbal abuse was the rain, Cedric to sun and her decision to his proposition the rainbow, a good thing from the bad. Cedric nodded and Queenie smiled back before bouncing up into her tip toes and placing her lips against his before pulling away

"Does that answer your question?" Queenie cheekily smiled

"Yes" Cedric grinned, picking her up and spinning her round causing her to squeal

-line break-

Now in December the school year was plodding on and people had finally come to terms with the Diggory/Askoy relationship. Today was the day of the Quidditch final, Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor.

Cedric was pacing the changing room nervously, he was the youngest seeker of all the four houses' teams and the pressure to beat 7th year seeker Charlie Weasley was suffocating. Soon they were called out on the the pitch by Madam Hooch. As she cited to rules, droning on and on, Cedric looked to the stands.

Cedric caught Queenie stood at the front of one of the higher stands, smiling wildly. She was wearing Cedric's deep red (and on her over sized) hoodie, black leggings, yellow Wellington boots and pink fluffy wellie socks peeking over the top.

Queenie couldn't stop smiling, Hufflepuff had done really well and Cedric had definitely helped. Cedric suddenly caught her eye and smiled nervously. Queenie beamed back her happiness and excitement creating a positive aura around her.

Queenie's positivity rolled off her in waves and reached Cedric's tense form in minutes. Upon reaching him he relaxed instantly and felt his self belief boost.

-line break-

The match was close, very close. There was ducking and diving, swerving and turning, flipping and dipping. Obviously there were multiple injuries too but in the end, Gryffindor just snagged victory, Charlie Weasley catching the snitch and putting them more than an unbeatable amount in front.

-line break-

After a day or two of mourning their Quidditch loss, life returned to normal for Hufflepuff and the rest of the school for the last few weeks of term.

It was now the end of December and the students were one the Hogwarts Express heading home for christmas.

"And you'll write?" Cedric asked in hushed voice. There were not enough seats so Cedric, Queenie, Rita, Marie, Gemma, Cho, Rohm, Jeremy, Harriet, Jenny, Leah, Joshua, Freddy, Charles, Zach, Nathan, Lewis, Clark and Daniel were all stood on of the narrow gangways that ran down the carriages. Cedric had his arm wrapped around Queenie's shoulders and held her back flush to his front as she had nowhere to hold on to so Cedric grasped the over head bar, and her supporting them both.

"Yes. Do you promise you'll reply?" Queenie smiled

"Yes" Cedric smiled in response

"Would you two stop with the sickening-" Charles began before a loud battle cry and at least a gallon of icy water was dumped on the group forcing shrill small screams from the girls and groans from the boys. Cedric pulled Queenie even tighter against him trying to take the majority of the cold water so she wouldn't get ill.

"AHA! SUCKERS!" Fred and George Weasley ran past with a now empty bucket.

-line break-

Christmas was a long holiday for Queenie, cooped up in her Turkish villa she was pining for Cedric, she didn't realise how depend she'd become on his company to feel whole and warm. Her mother had been thrilled to here about Cedric her father not so much. Crete had threatened to bet him to a pulp if her hurt and Bubble and Squeak being only 6 thought marriage was the next thing on the cards for the couple.

Now on Christmas Day, Her father, Baris (the principle chef of the family) had made a feast fit for a king and all his court. In front of her was Yaprak Sarma (wrapped vine leaves with a filling of rice, onion and spices like mint, currant, pepper and cinnamon), Dolma (aubergines, peppers, tomatoes or zucchinis are stuffed with a mixture of rice and onion with various spices), Taze Fasulye (Green beans cooked with tomato and/or tomato paste and onion), Karnıyarık (fried aubergine with a minced meat, onion, parsley, garlic and tomato filling) Lahmacun (pizza style dish topped with minced meat, onions and spices on flaky, thin dough), Sade pilav (plain rice) and turşu (pickles and finely cut cabbage).

While Bubble and Squeak played their collection of new dolls and Crete was playing Mario on his muggle nintendo hand held console, Queenie was listening. Her parents were having a hushed conversation and she couldn't help but eavesdrop especially when Harry Potter was mentioned.

"He coming to Hogwarts next year, you said yourself the boy's trouble!" Baris exclaimed to Jasmine in the open plan rustic kitchen which led on the dining room where the children were eating.

"I said he brings trouble, I NEVER said it was his fault!" Jasmine hissed

"Well what if Q or Crete gets mixed up in this trouble?" Barks pressed but Jasmine didn't answer, she couldn't lie to him, she loved Baris and all though he didn't know the magical world he still needed to know the truth about it.

-line break-

It was now the 14th February. Queenie and Cedric were still going strong. She'd told him about what she'd heard but Cedric assured her nothing would happen and If it did he'd protect her. Anyway today was valentines day and Cedric had something planned that would boost his 'dreamy, ideal boyfriend' and his and Queenie's 'cute couple' status to the max.

Cedric had blindfolded Queenie and was leading her down the tress surrounding the black lake. Queenie was wearing a black tank top with a red and green checked shirt on top and not buttoned up. She also sported a pair of dark denim high waisted skinny jeans and white, low top, canvas converse. Cedric gently guided her through the trees and bushes careful nothing caught her.

Cedric himself had gone for a similar look to his girl. He was wearing dark denim slouchy skinny jeans and a green, blue loose fitting checked shirt that was (minus the top two buttons) fastened and white, low top, canvas converse. They walked to the lakes edge where Cedric unclasped Queenie's sparkling eyes and her face spread into a grin. In front of the them was a picnic for two, in a secluded spot far from the school. Whipping round she threw herself at Cedric, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Cedric embraced her back just as tightly.

"It's perfect … thank you" She mumbled into his ear.

"So are you and no need to thank me" he replied in an equally low tone before he set her down on the picnic blanket and sitting beside her.

"And this is for you …" he trailed off, diving into the picnic basket before pulling out a small black box. He opened the lid and Queenie gasped. He'd bought a white gold ring with a single small rainbow stone set in the middle of the narrow band.

"Oh my god …" she whispered, tearing up. Cedric slipped it on her narrow dainty middle finger on her right hand before clasping it tightly in his own.

The two chatted and dined on the stuff Cedric bought, which was Jam sandwiches, Cucumber sandwiches, Crisp sandwiches, apples, strawberries and cloudy lemonade. After a long talk about when Cedric was going to meet Queenie's family and vice versa, Queenie decided to present her gift.

"Cedric?" She said in a singy-songy voice to gain his attention as he marvelled at the define tranquility of the lake. He looked at her, humming to urge her to continue. Queenie held out a small package. Something narrow and square wrapped in brown paper and secured with string.

Cedric took it from her cautiously and opened it. Inside was a journal with the Puddlemere emblem etched on to the front. Inside was a signed picture and message from each player and player in the reserve team. Cedric placed the book down on the ground and playfully dived on Queenie. He straddled her waist, pinning her arms above her head. He moved his mouth close to her ear only to whisper:

"You are a little bundle of unfathomable cuteness!" Before starting a relentless tickle tirade on her body.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the year passed much the same. Cedric and Queenie spent nearly all there time together. The girls from Queenie's dorm and the original boys who were friends of Cedric she'd met on the carriage becoming Queenie's immediate social circle. Gemma, Marie, Cho and the others started to drift-making friends in their own houses but they all still talked. Queenie talked to everyone, she had the Hufflepuff friendship thing to a T. Cho and Queenie still talked about Cedric though. Cho's feelings for him still alive despite her friend dating him. Queenie was cool with it, she'd told Cedric (he was a little creeped out but was flattered by the attention from a girl hardly ever spoke to) and trusted them both so had no need to worry.

Queenie had met Cedric's parents over February half term break and his hers over Easter break. This proved to strengthen their relationship as now they sometimes participated in heated snogs in private as opposed to just lingering kisses.

Fred and George had also learned it was better not to prank the two during 'private' moments after getting on the wrong side of her which wasn't pleasant. They'd made an alliance with her-they wouldn't trick her and Cedric and she wouldn't turn them into sheets of toilet roll for Filch to use after a dodgy curry.

Now it was the summer holidays and Cedric and Queenie had owled each other everyday and visited each other every 3 weeks but now with Queenie on holiday in Mexico, Cedric was left alone in England pining for the love of his life instead of being with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Queenie shuffled through the train must like last year but now she was 13 (Queenie was the eldest in her year being born on September 2nd. She had a huge garden party to celebrate the event, inviting both her Turkish and Hogwarts friends and obviously Cedric and his family). Being older meant being was taller and Queenie was now 5' 8" and that meant her puppy fat was starting to stretched out into non-existence as her body grew. She'd also developed a B chest over the 2 month break and knew puberty (and all its spots) would hit her soon. Queenie had also chopped off her hair so it now fell just under her newly bigger chest.

Crete had also been accepted to Hogwarts this year and the two of them were attempting to navigate the moving train with their suitcases, owls (and in Queenie's case her cat).

Queenie was clad in mid denim high waisted jeans, white cropped t-shirt, one of Cedric's zip up hoodies in a deep red and her white, low top, canvas converse. Crete however had opted for slim fitting sandy chinos, a loose blue t-shirt and black vans.

Queenie was trying to find Crete a group of first years to sit with otherwise he'd have to watch her and Cedric get all mushy and cute-which neither of them wanted.

They passed a compartment occupied by 2 boys and a girl who looked nice so Queenie slid open the door. She'd just caught the frizzy haired girl say to Ginger boy he had dirt on his nose before all three pairs of eyes turned on her (the 2 boys slightly in awe while the girl just rolled her eyes)

"Hi, I'm Queenie …" She began but the ginger and the raven haired boy cut her off with a:

"Hi Queenie" in unison and sounding as if in some trance or in a state of comatose.

"Hi. Erm, I was wondering if my brother can sit with you it's just he doesn't want to sit with Cedric and I" Queenie asked, and the two boys nodded slowly remaining in a strange trance.

"Yes he can" the girl piped up, obviously annoyed at the other twos behaviour.

"Thank you" Queenie smiled, steeping aside to let her brother get into the carriage where he took the seat next to the girl, opposite the ginger. Queenie disappeared off down the train to find Cedric leaving the 2 boys staring at the space she'd once occupied

"She was gorgeous" Harry Potter, a young boy with black hair, green eyes, glasses and a lightning style scar cooed, flopping against the back of the seat

"Yeah, that figure" the ginger-Ron Weasley agreed in a dreamy voice

"Those legs" Harry added

"She smelt amazing"

"And looked so damn fine"

"You two really are predictable" Hermione snapped while Crete just looked uncomfortable. Both Harry and Ron returned to cognitive stated and glared at her for shaking them out of their love struck trance.

"A pretty girl walks in here and you two turn to putty and start discussing what a beautiful specimen in front of her brother!" Hermione cried before turning to Crete and sticking out her hand.

"Hermione Granger … and this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weaseley" She introduced them

"Ron, Ron Weasley" Ron quickly jumped in.

"Crete Askoy" Crete shook her hand.

"Askoy? And your sister's Queenie?" Ron asked and Crete nodded

"Fred and George said there is a Queenie Askoy in the year below them. Apparently she's the sweetest and prettiest witch in 2nd year" Ron deduced

"Anyway whose Cedric who she ditched you for?" Harry tired to move the conversation away from Queenie's attractiveness before he and Ron went down a one wrong road of conversation that would get him in some serious trouble.

"Cedric Diggory her boyfriend-they're the school's 'it couple'" Crete explained

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Hermione squealed, provoking wary glances from the 3 boys.

"Oh come on! Cedric Diggory! The tall and handsome 3rd year Hufflepuff not only does he look the part but apparently he's also as sweet as pie. I was talking to a girl called Jessica Davies in the other compartment and she said that her brother Roger, who's also in 3rd year said that last Valentine's day Cedric had romantic picnic with his girlfriend before giving her a ring that was specially made!" Hermione gushed, Harry and Crete had Blank facial expressions and Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Cedric Diggory lives near me and I'll tell you now he's just a royal nonce!" Ron huffed and Hermione glared defensively.

-line break-

The carriage ride to the school was a cold one and Cedric had moulded Queenie into his side to ensure she kept as warm as possible. Thankfully though now they were sat in the great hall watching the sorting. Cedric had his hand on Queenie's using his thumb to trace patterns on her knee through her tights.

So far a few children had been sorted. Then McGonagall announced:

"Askoy, Crete" and her little brother hopped up the steps onto the stool. Queenie grasped Cedric's bicep in anticipation and he squeezed her knee in return.

"Hum, difficult. Like your sister so much potential. Tenacious and loyal but smart, exceedingly smart … and what's this? Courageous too … hum, I'm going to place you in … HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled and the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers, the loudest being from Queenie.

-line break-

It was now a good fortnight later now and the whole school new Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. Cedric, Queenie along with Harriet, Jenny, Charles and Lewis were crossing the courtyard when Rita bounded up to them like an excited puppy.

"Quickly guys come on! You've got to see this!" The curvy flaxen haired teen grabbed Queenie's hand that wasn't occupied by Cedric's and pulled her and in turn him across the cobbles leaving the rest of the group to straggle behind.

They rounded the corner to the entrance of the great hall (which was filling up now as dinner was approaching) and they could already hear the beginning of an argument.  
Some first year Slytherins were arguing with the three kids Queenie had sat Crete with on the train.

The blonde was jeering and provoking Harry about getting into trouble and both parties were beginning to get riled up. So much so a crowd was starting to form around the spatting 11 year olds. The blonde pulled out his wand ready to hex Harry when Cedric, Queenie, Rita and the others arrived. Immediately Queenie intervened

"Stop it both of you" She yelled, moving to stand between the two first years whom she dwarfed.

"Move out of my way blood traitor!" The blonde hissed still ready to hex Harry

"Hey!" Cedric protested and a majority of the crowd glared at the blonde, Queenie was a loved and respected member of Hogwarts to insult someone a sweet and kind as her was seen a sacrilege.

"Listen Blondie, your acting like Bins before his first cup of Earl Grey but he's old so has an excuse for being a bit of a tosser-you don't! So pack it in and move along" Queenie continued and the blonde boy, Draco opened his mouth to protest but Queenie quickly added:

"If not I'll have to force you to kiss and make up" With that comment Draco put away his wand stalked towards the Slytherin table, his two goonies following closely behind.

Queenie turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione (the crowd now completely gone accept for Cedric and her other friends) and smiled

"What ever he said don't listen, I don't know him but from what I hear he's a kind of a prick so …" Queenie reassured before taking Cedric's hand and they (the rest of the group trailing behind) began to stroll towards the Hufflepuff table.

-line break-

Later that week Queenie and her friends were walking to Care of Magical Creatures when they saw a muggle born Ravenclaw girl crying. When they asked what was wrong, she confessed she was the only muggle born and felt like she didn't belong. The older group of children tried to console her telling her that there were many muggle borns in Hufflepuff who she could mix with but the girl was adamant it would only make the bullying she received in her home house worse.

This anecdote is exactly what Queenie told Dumblerdore when she was granted an audience with him on a Friday afternoon. She explained that she and her friends were willing to run clubs and courses in great hall for an hour in between last lesson and dinner for and an hour or after tea for an hour. These events would give muggle borns, half bloods and pure bloods a like a chance to learn vital skills and/or get some non-Quidditch exercise as well as offering the all blood purities to meet and talk so they could understand and help each other, proving everyone was as worthy as a place at Hogwarts as everyone else.

So after a 2 hour meeting Queenie and Dumbledore agreed on a time table. Monday, in between last lesson and dinner was to a Muggle life skills course which would cover cooking, sewing and money management. Tuesday, after dinner was to be a dance club for students for preferred a sport which was more aesthetically appreciating than Quiddicth. Wednesday, after dinner was a Muggle computing science workshop, using some old computers Hagrid had bought from a man in the pub. Thursday, in between last lesson and dinner was a music club which Professor Flitwick was more than happy to help out in and on Friday, again in between last lesson and dinner was a club for muggle sports. Each term the sport would alternate, staring with Danish long ball.


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately the night before Halloween, Cedric had started and argument with Queenie about her missing his Quiddicth practice as instead of going straight to the pitch after dance club (Her dance club, along with all her other workshops had become very popular) she'd helped a few struggling first years with reading. Cedric then claimed that it was obvious he putting more into the relationship than she was because he doesn't miss anything important of hers for 'puny 11 year olds'.

That is why Queenie was currently meandering down the corridors of Hogwarts having skipped breakfast and currently skipping 1st lesson on a slow stroll to her second lesson-Divination-as to avoid everybody. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had bags under them. She and Cedric never argued she was worried this was the beginning of the end.

However coming round the corner she came face to face with Daniel, Lewis and Cedric walking towards her, talking about her. Queenie quickly dropped behind a statue just before the noticed her.

"Honestly Ced, I'm glad to see the back of her-the blonde bimbo was starting to annoy me" Daniel said

"What you mean Rita?" Lewis joked and Queenie snapped, they could insult her all they want but who did they think they were starting on her friend. Her peer and someone who wasn't even there to defend themselves.

Queenie launched herself from behind the statue and in to corridor with a crash, getting the 3 third years attention and suddenly they'll all looked sheepish.

"How dare you?" Queenie fumed

"How very dare you? You have a brass neck boy! You can insult and ridicule me all you want but don't you even dare bring my friends into this. Especially a friend who isn't here to defend them self-there is no sign of a bigger coward than someone who back stabs and bitches instead of confronting the person face to face!" Queenie spat, venom lacing her word. She then turned on her heel and stalked down the corridor without casting them a second glance.

Now the corridors had filled with people and were a hive of activity. Several people asked Queenie if she was ok but she just kept her head down and carried on striding (but never pushing) through the other students muttering:

'lanet göt delikleri' or f**king arse holes in Turkish and 'aptal ukala azabı' or stupid cocky pricks (A/N: Google translate so who knows how accurate that is). Queenie found herself in the one of the many girls bathrooms

Queenie locked herself in one the cubicles and cried. Her anger had morphed into sadness and now all she could do is cry regardless of how much she wanted to not to.

Queenie wept and wept and wept. She was in there for hours and had easily missed most of her lessons as she bathed in her own sadness.

-line break-

Queenie eventually let herself out the cubicle as she did a very distraught looking Hermione Granger ran in. The two girls stared at each other before Queenie opened her arms and the younger girl threw herself at the older Hufflepuff, the impact reducing them both to tears.

Running across the bathroom Hermione chucked her arms haphazardly around Queenie's waist while she wrapped her arms around Hermione's back. Both girls cried, needing support and not really caring who it was from.

"What's wrong?" Queenie asked eventually. Her voice whispered voice hoarse from crying the last 5 hours straight.

"B-boys" Hermione choked out, clutching harder to Queenie

"I know they suck don't they" Queenie tried to laugh but it quickly morphed into another sob

"Did boys d-do … this to-o you?"

"A bo-oy" Queenie sighed, giving Hermione another tight squeeze before pulling away.

"That toilet over there …" Queenie began, pointing at the cubicle where she'd locked herself in all day

"… is a very good place for a cry" Hermione cracked a small smile before entering said cubicle and locking the door. Queenie took this as her que to leave and did so.

The corridors and common room were empty, Queenie noticed as she walked back to her dorm. 'It must be last lesson' Queenie mused to herself feeling a little more rational now but still very upset and lonely. She clambered the stairs to her dorm, changing into her pyjamas (a white vest top and pastel pink cotton shorts with elasticated waist that could be tightened or loosened before being secured by a pink ribbon) and slipping into bed. As soon as her head the pillow she was out, her weeping having exhausted her but her sleep was still plagued with demons all them on the topic of her and Cedric ending.

-line break-

Queenie was woken from her slumber by a distraught Cedric looming over her. Hang on, what? Queenie was so, so confused. Cedric despised her so why was he here? Here in her bedroom? And could she here screaming from the common room?

Queenie attempted to sit up, but she didn't make it 35 degrees elevation before Cedric flopped on her, pushing her back down. His torso was flush against as he sat on her bed's edge. He wrapped his arms under her back and buried his face in the corner of her neck. To shocked to do anything else Queenie awkwardly patted his back but couldn't deny his proximity was making her feel whole again.

Queenie felt wetness on her shoulder and neck and realises Cedric was crying. Her willingly locking herself in the girls bogs for a day left her questioning her sanity and it was traumatising … for her! Not him! So god knows what was up with him.

"I'm so so so so sorry!" Cedric whimpered into her ear.

"It's ok" Queenie tried to reassure

"No i-it's not, I- if I hadn't … you c-could of been … OH LITTLE ONE I'M SO SORRY!" He wailed

-line break-

Several hours and (Hot chocolates) later, Queenie and Cedric were still in the kitchens. Cedric clinging to her like a sloth and whimpering like a puppy every time she stirred in fear she'd move away. Cedric wasn't worried about anyone finding out about his tears or display of vulnerability because he could trust his 'little one' and knew he didn't even have to ask her not to tell-they trusted each other, they kept each others secrets between themselves.

Cedric had finally managed to explain about Professor Quirell, the troll the destruction of the toilets and how her absence from both lessons and the common room had convinced him the troll had got her.

"Oh Ced" she cooed, running her fingers through his hair

"That's why I'm sorry-y. If any-th-thing had happened to you. I-I don't kn-ow … know what I'd do with myself! Especially with it a-ll being m-my f-fault!" He began to cry again and Queenie just held him closer.

"It wasn't your fault" she reassured

-line break-

Rita, Leah and Queenie's class had just been dismissed from DADA by Professor Quirell. As Queenie was packing up she decided to ask:

"Sir? Are you ok now after the fainting thing and every thing?"

"Er, y-yes. Yes-s th-thank you. The Sl-Sl-Slytherins are being a bit snide abo-out the whole thing-g but nothing-g I can't-t handle" the Professor smiled back nervously

"Don't listen to them sir they're rude to everyone and besides from what I heard you fainted with style, it had a nice sway to it. I bet if it was one of them they'd plop like a sack 'o suds" Queenie joked

"Ooo-Ooo! You sound like Hagrid!" Rita squealed, sounding proud she'd caught on but really she'd just stated the obvious to which Leah rolled her eyes.

The 3 girls were the last to leave the classroom. Trailing towards the door with Queenie at the back she heard a sudden hiss:

"Blood traitor" it gurgled. Queenie whipped around looking for the person who said it-instead she found the Professor staring at her intensely. She found it more than a little unnerving so quickly turned back around and scurried out the room after her friends.

-line break-

Queenie was telling Cedric about her experience with Quirell the next day in the Quidditch stands. It was Gryffidor vs Slytherin so the game was fierce and you'd expect Cedric being the Quidditch nut he is to intently focused on the game but no, all his contraction was focused solely on the Turkish blonde who was sharing his coat with him.

"It was so weird!" Queenie exclaimed, shivering again as a cold wind slapped her and she tightened her arms from they were already wound around his waist. She leaned her head back against his shoulder trying to her closer, to leech some body heat.

"That's one way to put it" Cedric agreed pulling her closer by the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. He looked down at the shivering girl she was wearing a Hufflepuff hoodie over a black muggle band t-shirt (for green day) and that was over a deep purple skin right long sleeved top, Queenie had gone for the layers to ensure her warmth. She also had on high waisted dark denim skinny jeans, black, high top, canvas converse and a Hufflepuff scarf. Cedric also had a Hufflepuff hoodie over a loose dark blue long sleeve. He also had on black slouchy skinny jeans and his sandy timberland boots. He also had a Hufflepuff scarf and green Parker coat on but his Parker was undone and he'd wrapped his girlfriend up with it as well.

"OH MY GOD! POTTER'S BROOM!" Jenny yelled, snapping the two out their conversation. Harry's broom was jolting and twisting, trying to throw him off.

"It's been jinxed!" Rohm announced and suddenly Harry was soaring toward the Hufflepuff stand.

"AAHH!" The crowd gasped and ducked as Potter whizzed over head. If they would have been standing Harry would have took off the heads of a majority of Hufflepuff.

The crowd, including Queenie and Cedric slowly stood when suddenly a shout from the air could be heard

"QUEENIE! HELP!" It was Harry. Queenie and Cedric looked at each other before Queenie turned her attention to the Quidditch pitch and the other players.

"FRED! GEORGE!" She yelled and both boys looked at her

"HELP HIM!" Queenie ordered and the two jetted off after Harry, following the instructions from Hogwarts' royalty.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas had now passed. Both Cedric and Queenie spending christmas with Cedric's parents as Queenie's younger siblings Bubble and Squeak had contracted quite a nasty infection so much so Barris and Jasmine had to forbid their children from returning home. Crete had had to stay at with their paternal Uncle, a muggle who simply believed they went to boarding school in the UK not that it taught magic.

Queenie dwelled on these thoughts as she drew a detailed and realistic parrot in colour. Queenie was currently sat on the stands at the Quidditch ground watching Cedric and the rest of Hufflepuff practice for the upcoming match. Queenie was wearing dark denim ripped high waisted skinny jeans, a red vest top and black, high top, canvas converse. On top of that she wore her green Parker coat and yellow fashion beanie hat. Queenie also had the ring Cedric gave sitting proud on her right middle finger, she hadn't taken it off since the day Cedric gave it to her (aside from when she bathed, obviously), even when they had argued.

"Queenie?" A nervous called and she turned to see Neville Longbottom standing a tear above her and a few seats away.

"Yes" she responded, smiling at the nervous first year

"Erm, I was wondered if you could help me with my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework?

"Sure. Take a seat" she shuffled up slightly and placed her drawing pad and colouring pencils back into her tan satchel.

-line break-

Queenie was sat on the edge of Neville's bed in the hospital wing after his fight with 3 Slytherins. She was currently visiting him, just after diner having seeker food back for him and to help him finish his DADA essay.

"Have your wrote about defensive spells?" Queenie asked

"Yes" Neville replied. He was sat up straight in his pyjamas flicking threw his 4 page essay trying to see if he'd included everything

"Have you-" Queenie began when Madam Pomfrey and Ron burst through the door. Ron's hand all gnarled and bloody with scabs starting to form on his deep cut.

"What happened?!" Queenie exclaimed shocked, both her and Neville staring at his mangled hand as he sat on the bed to their left. Madam Pomfrey quickly drew the curtains muttering about 'dragons' and 'a stupid place to put the stone' and 'health hazard'

-line break-

As soon as Queenie left the hospital wing she made a dash for the Hufflepuff common room. Once inside she made a beeline for Cedric.

Cedric was sat in on of the arm chairs next to the fire talking to Nathan, who was in the opposite chair and Rohm and his friend first year friend Justin sat on the sofa. They were talking about Longbottom and Weasley's fight with Malfoy and his goons when Queenie entered. She slipped over the chair's arm into Cedric's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his neck.

No one said anything when Queenie sat herself down on Cedric as if he was a comfy chair. You see the whole school was used to their constant displays of affection and didn't even bat and eyelid when one or other of them did something most couples waited until they were alone to do.

Once the boys had finished their conversation, Queenie whispered in his ear:

"Something's going to happen Ced, something big. I not sure when precisely what about but it's something to do with a Stone and Nicolas Flamel" Cedric just looked at her concerned, he wanted nothing more to wrap her in cotton wool and place in a small locked room until what ever was going to happen had blown over. He couldn't risk her getting hurt, he simply couldn't.

-line brake-

Harry just finished scribbling his quill on his cartridge paper rapidly as the bell rang signalling the end of the final exam for first and second years.

As teachers started to collect in papers (using advanced 'Accio' charms) Harry looked around the exam hall. Hermione was sat at the far side away from him and Ron right at the front under the watchful eye of McGonagall.

"Hey Harry" A sweet voice called and he turned to find Queenie sat diagonally behind him.

"Hey Queenie" he replied trying to force a smile but the weight of the events that were occurring were too much for him to muster a believable facade.

"What's up?" She asked. Harry knew he shouldn't tell her but something about Queenie just lured it out him. Her sugary Hufflepuff innocence coaxing the truth from his very soul.

"It's just Hagrid was given a Dragon by this guy and Hagrid's always wanted a Dragon but now he's got to give it to Ron's brother Charlie" Harry confessed

"I'm sure the dragon'll be in safe hands with old Charlie-boy … but Harry don't you think it's a bit odd? I mean Hagrid wants and dragon and suddenly viola a man with a dragon to sell just appears. I mean that's either some serious timing or something's not quite right" Queenie deduced and suddenly it clicked in Harry, too. It wasn't right, that was the nagging ache of coincidence that had been gnawing at his brain for 3 days straight now but he was too focused on proving Snape's guilt to even consider the stranger.

"Queen Bee, your a genius!" Harry exclaimed loudly, causing Queenie to blush as people turned to stare.

Harry ran out the hall, Hermione and Ron getting the hint and following.

-line break-

Later that evening Queenie was sat on Cedric's bed with him, both of them clad in the school attire (minus their robes and ties). The curtains around the bed were drawn, Cedric having cast a spell to keep them in place and mute any noise they made reaching his dorm mates ears

"… and then after I pointed the coincidence he called me a geni-" Queenie's ramblings were cut off as Cedric swooped down and smashed his lips to hers. They kissed for a few seconds their' heads tilting and mouths slightly parting and re-attaching each time they did.

"Not that I don't want to hear your story it's just when you get into a conversation your pretty plump lips move really fast and it's hard for me to concentrate when watching them" he murmured before kissing her again.

"It's ok, my story's finished" Queenie breathed when they pulled apart again. She grabbed Cedric's collar forcing his lips back to hers.

Cedric's hands stroked down her sides and under her thighs before lifting her on to his lap. She was straddling him, her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. Cedric cheekily pinched her bum feeling her lurch forward, rubbing against him as her mouth opened and his tongue dived in. Their' tongues danced expertly as Cedric's hands back up her body. He pulled her sleeveless black v-neck with yellow lining over her head and throwing to to the far end of his bed. As his hands pulled her shirt out from where it was tucked in to her skirt he put his hands up and on the bare skin on her torso exploring her soft warm flesh.

Meanwhile Queenie started un-buttoning his school shirt (as he'd not been wearing a school jumper she didn't have to remove it) and soon they were both intensely kissing, tongues and all and Cedric was shirtless. Both their hair styles were unkept from the other party running their hands through it. Cedric brought his hands up to just under her bra before pulling his lips away. Both of them slightly breathless and their lips cherry and swollen.

"C-Can I … feel?" He asked, his cheeks turning pink. Queenie just giggled and used her own hands to nudge Cedric's elbows up so her was cupping her breasts (through her bra). Queenie went back to kissing him and Cedric felt a way of confidence rush over him and he squeezed her breasts. Queenie pulled away from the kiss to to gasp in pleasure.

"Is that good little one?" Cedric smirked and began to kiss her neck and collar bone. The more he squeezed the more jelly like she became. Her body was flopped against his, her breathing rapid and with each breath she felt her breasts push against his hands. All she could do now was go limp against him as she crumbled into delighted moans.

-line break-

Sitting in DADA Queenie's class had no teacher, Quirell hadn't shown. The classroom was at that moment a buzz with chatter, laughter and speculations as to where the Professor might be. Paper aero planes where whizzing about along with anything else the class of 2nd year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins decided to throw.

Queenie, Rita, Jenny, Leah, Harriet, Gemma, Rohm, Freddy, Josh and Charles were all gossiping about Oliver Wood and the rumour he'd been slipped a love potion by Fred and George Weasley that led him to seduce and lap dance Professor Flitwick while juggling in front of his 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class.

Suddenly Dumbledore entered the classroom follow by McGonagall and Snape-the whole room fell silent. No one uttering a single syllable.

"Ladies and gentlemen Professor Quirrel has left Hogwarts, so to speak …" a gasp and hushed whispered erupted from the students.

"Quiet" Snape snapped and everyone fell back into quiet

"… and because of this you are now teacher-less and with no one to replace him I'm left with no other option … but to give you an early summer gift of a free lesson" Dumbledore finished and the class quickly stuffed their' parchment, ink and quills into their satchels and backpacks before hastily scurrying out.

"Oh, Miss Askoy?" Dumbledore called as she passed. Queenie slowly turned on her heel to face him.

"Yes sir?" She replied cautiously

"Mr Diggory is currently in the library, he too has a free lesson meant for studying … I believe he's looked at the changing biology of witches and wizards over the centuries for his History of magic class, I'm sure you could give him a hand with the present day phase" he winked and Queenie blushed, muttering a:

"Yes sir" before hurrying to the library, cheeks still burning.

Queenie located Cedric sitting at far side of library, near the windows, with his back to her. She creeped up on him stealthily before pouncing. She clasped her tiny hands over his eyes and brought her lips to his ear, whispering:

"Guess who?" In a sultry voice. Cedric pulled her hands away and turned to face her smiling

"What are you doing here?" He laughed pulling her down onto his knee.

"Well …" Queenie began to launch into the events of DADA class and Dumbledore's comments at which Cedric blushed.

-line break-

Sitting on the Hogwarts Express, heading back to London, Cedric and Queenie had taken a separate compartment to their friends but it was for their sakes. With Cedric going to New York for the first 3 weeks of the holiday, then on the week he gets back it was Queenie's auntie's wedding and the week after Queenie was going to Bora Bora for just over a fortnight before flying back for her birthday which was the same day Cedric's parents had scheduled a family dinner. So long story short they weren't going to see each other all summer and so had to make up for the time they were going to loose.

The compartment door was locked and a silencing charm cast. The blinds drawn too ensuring privacy. Cedric sat on one the seats his light denim slouchy skinny jeans and white vans-his button up light blue checked shirt had been discarded on to the floor long ago. Queenie was straddling Cedric in just her floaty baby pink skater skirt and white wired plunge bra that had a Lacey rim. Her white lace up plimsolls had been cast off her along with white sleeveless crop top.

The two kissed intensely-their' tongues dancing the Argentine tango with each other as their hands wandered over the others form, gripping and squeezing bits of interest to them that caused the other pleasure. It was their summer present to one and other.


	8. Chapter 8

As ever station nine and three and quarters was packed-absolutely choc-a-block with wizards and witches.

In the middle of it all the Askoy family stood. Crete saying goodbye to the now eight year old Bubble and Squeak while Queenie teetered on her tip toes looking for Cedric who'd owled her saying he'd meet her on the platform and not to worry because he'd find her.

This worried Queenie because over the holidays puberty had really changed her. She was now a curvy but slim 5' 11" fourteen year old, Her magnificent figure would leave many a lingerie model envious. She was long, lean and voluptuous-with 36 C breasts, flat stomach and (small) thigh gap. She also chopped off her near on white hair, she now sported boys style hair cut that had a small quiff in its sweeping fringe that glided to left. That left her ears a lot more noticeable. Before she had had her ears lobes pierced three times but over the holidays she had her first set stretched to fit small stretchers. Similarly she'd also had her nose pierced and now had a clear plastic stud in it.

Cedric saw Queenie's white mop of hair before anything else, he harried his parents along towards her and her family. When they finally got their Cedric was shocked but in a good way. His little one was wasn't so small anymore and was damn sexy. Queenie was wearing a white crop t-shirt, dark blue and mint green tie-dye high waisted cotton maxi skirt and chocolate pointed toe slip back shoes. Her earrings consisted of 2 gem stone studs, pink in seconds and mint green in her thirds and two yellow spikes that appeared to be made from plastic and contained bubbles went through her firsts. However the sight the gladdened his heart the most was the fact she was still wearing his ring, the one he'd gave her on Valentines day in first year.

"Hi" Queenie waved cautiously and Cedric in his cut of kaki cotton shorts and grey muscle tee stalked towards her and scooped her up. Queenie noticed he'd cut his hair short and now it looked a little like hers, short with a small quiff bit at the front. The two embraced while their' parents got re-acquainted.

"You look absolutely unbelievable" he whispered, his 6' 1" frame not that much taller than she but over the Holliday he'd muscled up and was toned but didn't look like muggle gym freak.

"So you like?" Queenie asked looked down their feet. 'I've never seen Cedric wear sandals until today' she mused.

Cedric brought his hand up under her chin and cradled her cheek forcing her to look at him.

"I love" he replied in whisper before planting his lips on hers for a lingering kiss.

-line break-

This year Queenie had decided to bend the uniform rules slightly. She'd had always been slightly bohemian, seeing clothes as a means of expressing herself but her Holliday to Bora Bora had really opened her eyes to the importance of being yourself. She showed her dorm mates her modified uniform first. It consisted of: a three quarter length sleeve white school shirt (which had its top button undone), her tie now a lot more loosely knotted and only having 6 or 7 stripes while most other students went for tiny knots and 15/16 stripes. A high waisted black body-con skirt that stopped just below her knees, thin black cardigan that was sort of draped. Finally topped off with black ballet flats that had lace covering the exterior material for a feminine effect. Her dorm mates were absolutely blown away, she looked un-believable! Not to mention the fact she also taken to wearing make up, much to Rita's delight. Queenie now had a daily make up routine of a light foundation, a thin layer of lash curling black mascara and a tawny pink lip pencil to decorate her small, plump lips.

Making her way down to the common room where Cedric waited for her she gained all the attention from people she knew and people she knew of but only had a few flighting conversations with and the first years. Over her left shoulder was a deep, mid yellow, short handled bag that had a pleather snake skin effect to it.

"You're full of surprises this year little one" Cedric winked and took her hand leading her to breakfast.

-line break-

After a leisurely paced breakfast during which Queenie attracted a lot a looks and glances, Cedric had to leave early to do his morning prefect duties. So Queenie went to enjoy the last of her breakfast with the Gryffindors, she had History of Magic first with them.

"Hey Marie, hey jezza" Queenie teased and Jeremy groaned as she sat down.

"Don't call me that" he argued

"Why not? I think it suits you" Marie agreed

"Urgh, you both horrible" Jeremy said taking another bite of his toast

"So's Snape but you don't tell him that" Queenie counter, evoking laughter from 3, until:

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? I AM ABSOUTELY DISGUSTED! YOU'RE FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! … And Ginny, dear, congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. Your Father and I are so proud." Rang through the hall. All eyes of Ron and Ginny Weasley who both looked terribly embarrassed.

"He stole a car?" Marie sounded shocked, as the students began to gossip about what the howler claimed.

"I knew the Weasley's were poor but resorting to theft is never the answer" Jeremy added

"He stole his father's car, silly-it's not as If it was a random muggle's" Queenie corrected him, glancing at Ron (who was still red) and gave a small, reassuring smile

-line break-

Cedric and Queenie strolled round the grounds of Hogwarts. It was early Saturday morning and no one was out hardly aside from a few students in the library and which eve Quidditch team was scheduled for practice. Queenie was wearing her favourite colourful Aztec print 3/4 length leggings and a loose fitting white v-neck t-shirt but that was concealed by a large grey pull over hoodie, that she'd stole from Cedric. She also had on her white, low top, canvas converse and (obviously) the ring Cedric gave her. Cedric had gone for a similar look black slouchy skinny jeans, red loose fitting t-shirt with a navy zip through hoodie over the top and black, high top, canvas converse.

As they came into the courtyard, discussing the failings of the teachings methods of Lockhart they saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin team both dressed in Quidditch gear and seemingly having a face. Suddenly Ron flew backwards, into the air. He landed with a thump not to far away from Queenie and Cedric.

They young couple shared a looke before dashing to the ginger's aid.

"Ron!" Queenie cried kneeling beside him as he held himself up on all fours

"Mate are you alright?" Cedric asked crouching next to Queenie and the rest of the Gryffindor team arrived.

-line break-

Cedric and Queenie had just finished talking to McGonagall about the events of the non-verbal spell that Ron attempted that went so horribly wrong. It's was evening now and two were walking back to their common room when Harry rounded the corner looking in a trance of curiosity.

Potter was so out of it he nearly bumped in to the hand holding, sweet nothings whispering school 'it couple'.

"You alright Harry?" Queenie asked, laughter in her voice, the younger boy's actions ever so slightly amusing her.

"Don't you hear that Queen Bee? The hissing?" He asked.

Queenie and Cedric shared a look.

"Hissing? Harry what hissing?" Queenie asked, concerned

"That hissing-don't you hear it?" Harry said, getting more and more irritated that no but him appeared to be able to hear it.

"Hey!" Cedric chastised, Queenie was trying to help and the little runt had given an earful for it.

"Sorry, Queen Bee … it's just Lockheart couldn't hear it either. Do you-" Harry apologised and began to explain before a voice interrupted

"HARRY!" Hermione called, her voice shrill.

Cedric, Queenie and Harry turned to face her where she stood at the end of the corridor with Ron.

"Where have you been we went to Lockheart's classroom and you weren't there! We've been searching high and low for you!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone

"Sorry" Harry began feeling sheepish. He then turned to the older two students

"I'll see you around" he said and took off down the corridor to Hermione and Ron.

Cedric and Queenie shared a look of confusion before continuing.

"What was all that about?" Cedric asked aloud

"I have no idea, but Lockheart not hearing doesn't prove conclusively Harry's going crazy-I mean if Harry, Ron and Hermione are the golden trio, Malfoy must be the platinum twat which by process of elimination leaves Lockheart the polished turd title, and I think that's being generous" Queenie replied and Cedric lost his battle to the giggles, giving in and letting laughter roll out of him.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, the entire student body was clearing out if the great hall after dinner-all of them clad in their Hogwarts uniforms. Queenie was very surprised she hadn't been pulled up on hers yet but wasn't complaining. Her and Cedric were some of the first Hufflepuffs to leave the hall, holding hands. This meant they were one of the Hufflepuffs to get there.

There being the second floor corridor. Filch was raving at Potter, Weasley and Granger about his cat, the floor was covered with at least to inches of water and on the wall there was the horrific and somewhat ominous text 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware'. Quickly all the students (from the entire school) arrived, the second flaw corridor was the only way back to houses from the great hall.

Shocked gasps and panic quickly spread through the student cohort.

"Oh my god! What does that mean? Enemies of the he-ur beware?" Rita asked worriedly

"Heir and I have no idea" Nathan told her.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware. You'll be next mud bloods" Draco spat from the opposite corridor entrance.

"Oi, Malfoy! Do us all a favour and SHUT IT!" Queenie yelled back in response. Draco just scowled at her.

Dumbledore then dismissed all the students, demanding the go the long way round to their respective houses. Everyone began to leave just a Dumbledore called:

"Not you three … and Miss Askoy?" Queenie turned round to face her headmaster but not before releasing Cedric's hand with a small smile, an assurance she'd be fine and a lingering kiss. As Cedric left, Queenie looked from the headmaster to the 3 first years, a distraught Filch and bragging Lockheart.

"Now Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger I'm sure you all have questions about what you've witnessed tonight. Miss Askoy here, is excelling in her Ancient Runes and more particularly of interest to you her History of Magic class so much so she's sits it with the year above and she'll be able to full you in with detailed and accurate information about the matter at hand. Miss Askoy is that ok, with you?" Dumbledore finished

"Yes sir" Queenie nodded, shyly

"Splendid! Now Miss Askoy you're dismissed" Dumbledore clapped and Queenie scurried off.

-line break-

When Queenie entered the common room a body hurtled them self at her, catching her off guard.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, looking down to see her little brother, Crete crying slightly into her side.

"what's wrong?" She asked, hugging him back tightly and surveying the room. It's full of pupils, some Hufflepuff some not. Their were several students from varying houses and of vastly ranging ages that had sought solace in the house of people were friendly and warm, some were even in higher years-like 7th year Ravenclaw Georgia Sprawl finding in comfort in a hug from Queenie's friend Rohm. While most of the people in the common room were generally upset, Cedric's fan club who had members in each year and house were using it as an attempt to get him close enough when they 'cried' to pounce on him.

"QUEENIE!" Crete wailed, pushing his face harder in to her side.

Upon hearing Queenie's name his head shot up. He quickly escaped the talons and claws of the girls that were obviously falsely crying in attempt to lure him. Cedric couldn't fathom how he could cause such behaviour in people he didn't even know!

"Queenie! We're going to dye! Half bloods are seen as worse than muggle borns to the established wizard ing community!" Crete exclaimed as Cedric approached the two.

"Little one" he smiled, giving her a reassuring nod before going to stand by her side, wrapping an arm around her waist as she comforted her distressed sibling.

"Crete don't be silly we are NOT going to die, it's probably just some Slytherins idea of a joke" Queenie reassured but Crete's lip still trembled

"Well if its just a silly joke how come its upset everyone else too!" He protested and Queenie sighed.

Queenie moved away from Cerdic, climbing to stand on one of the wooden stools, that seated the people who were using the desks to the right side of the Hufflepuff common room. Cedric subconsciously moved to stand next to her, placing both hands on her waist to keep her from falling.

"Excuse me, excuse me … OI LISTEN!" Queenie began

"I appreciate you're all upset by the events of this evening but remember, despite what Malfoy said and what the writing claimed every single one us in this school deserve to be a wizard or a witch not one of us in unworthy! No one knows how magical abilities decide who and who not to manifest themselves in much less why. So don't be the eternal pessimist-yes continue forth from the point with caution but do not expect an attack on you … if you do you'll drive yourself to the brink of madness" Queenie finished and the students started clapping. She blushed as Cedric ensnared her waist lifted her off the chair and placing her down gently in front of him, so they were face to face.

"You, little one are truly remarkable" Cedric smiled before placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

When they pulled about, Cedric smacked his lips in confusion

"Are you wearing lip stuff?" He asked

"Yes" Queenie giggled out her reply-She thought Cedric looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth the way his was doing

"It tastes like vanilla and sugar" he stated

"You like?"

"Most defiantly … in fact I might have to kiss you even more just get some of that sweet nectar of yours" Cedric grinned cheekily

"Ced, it's lip pencil!" Queenie laughed and Cedric leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear when he whispered, seductively:

"I wasn't talking about your lip pencil"

"Cedric!" She gasped pushing him back, blushing furiously

-line break-

Queenie, Rohm, Rita, Harriet, Jenny, Leah and Freddy had were exiting Herbology that they'd just have with Ravenclaws when the Golden trio appeared.

"Queen Bee?" Hermione asked, getting the groups attention.

"Could you tell us about the 'thing' now" she added and Queenie nodded.

Queenie turned to her friends quickly.

"Tell Ced, to meet me in the library just before lunch finishes please" she requested and Harriet nodded.

The group (minus Queenie) started walking to their next lesson (which was the one before lunch). Queenie turned to the Golden trio.

"So … Library?" Queenie suggested and the 3 second years nodded.

-line break-

Queenie, Harry, Hermione and Ron all congregated around on of the tables at the far side of the library so Madam Pince wouldn't report them for skiving. Queenie had shook off her cardigan leaving her in her school shirt. But as most school will tell you, school shirts are not very thick and practically see through-this was why Ron was staring at her … bosom. Her pale pink, wired plunge bra with Lacey rims was clearly visible through her shirt and Ron, like a majority of males in school had a crush on her, stared entranced. Harry to had noticed but was focused on the task in hand to stare at Queenie's ample bosom.

"So I'm assuming you know the story of the founders?" Queenie began and the Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Well one of the founders, Salazar Slytherin was a bit a of a eugenist freak and only believed wizards and witches of pure heritage should be admitted" Queenie continued

"So no Muggle borns or Half bloods?" Harry deducted and Queenie nodded

"Right. However the other founders disagreed and they came to loggerheads over it. The dispute grew so large that Slytherin left the school but not before updating the decor and installing a secret chamber …" Queenie explained further before Hermione jumped I'm with:

"The chamber of secrets"

"Inside of this chamber is a monster and by monster I mean monster … like the unwanted love child of a Hungarian horntail and fluffy who was raised by Gellert Grindelwald and Snape! That kinda monster" Queenie added, her example dragging Ron from his stare and causing him to shiver.

"And that's not all Slytherin left the school with the intention that when his heir returned to Hogwarts he or she would open the Chamber and control the beast-manipulating it on its quest to kill 'blood traitors'" She finished.

"Wow" Harry breathed and Ron looked nervous but his fear soon morphed into anger as he turned to his friend

"Wow? What do you mean, Wow? Are being bloody serious right now, Harry?" Ron cried but before anyone could pass comment Hermione jumped in with most out standing question:

"Has anyone ever found the chamber?" The frizzy haired 2nd year asked. Suddenly Queenie looked furtive and leaned across the desk to whisper:

"Officially no, many searches have been in vain but … but, ask Hagrid about 50 years ago and please keep it to yourself, I only know because I over heard my mum and her boss the minister talking about it over the phone on the anniversary of her death" Queenie stated lowly before sitting back in her seat and quickly throwing her cardigan back on and collecting her bag and hurrying out the library with so much as a good bye.

-line break-

Queenie had told Cedric about her conversation with Harry, Hermione and Ron that had happened two weeks prior and Cedric could visibly see her getting more worked up about the amount of information she'd disclosed. It was supposed to have a been private talk and she'd earwigged and then passed on the information. Queenie though herself no better than a malicious gossip. Although to everyone else Queenie appeared her cool, calm self that didn't have a care in the world but Cedric could see right through her facade. This is partly why they were now stood in the room of requirement, Queenie weeping into Cedric's chest. 'She must have been upset for the room to show itself to her' Cedric thought as he rubbed her back.

She'd bolted from the great hall suddenly, during diner, in hysterics. Cedric excused himself and went after her assuring several people on his way that life had just a little too overwhelming lately and that she just needed a cuddle and a hot chocolate.

Cedric noted how tense Queenie was in his arms and thought how beneficial it would be for her to have a massage. As soon as the thought ran through his mind the room morphed into a massage parlour, full of scented oils, candles and towels.

Once the foreign scent hit Queenie's button nose, she lifted her head only be greeted with something that resembled a Muggle's spa massage room. Cedric gently grabbed her face, wiping away her tears and smudging her mascara tracks before whispering:

"Strip down and I'll give you a massage if you want" Queenie didn't need to be told twice and the idea of a massage sounded blissful. She slowly but surely peeled off her clothes, not even bothered Cedric was in the room.

Cedric started to gather the oils he'd need for her massage, occasionally glancing over at his half naked or in the end nude girlfriend with a loving gaze and affectionate smile. He then himself began to strip until his was just down to his boxers.

Queenie clambered on to the massage bed and laid on stomach. She felt Cedric place a towel over her bum and straddle her back. Queenie became aware at this point Cedric also wasn't wearing trousers as she could feel his bare calfs rub against her thighs.

Queenie knew that most girls in school got themselves in positions like this and then either her boyfriend chucks her or spreads rumours of a crap she was in the bedroom. But with Cedric she new didn't need to worry about such things, he'd never hurt her.

Cedric squirted some oil into his hands and he began working out the knots in her back and shoulders.

"You are really tense, y'know?" Cedric's voice was gravelly. Queenie nodded and sighed.

"How can I not be with everything going on? I mean …" Queenie began but Cedric pushed into a particularly hard knot, slowly unwinding it, causing her to let out a gasp, effectively cutting herself off

"Ssh, little one don't stress yourself with others problems tonight … it's all about you" Cedric hushed her, her hands containing to push and prod her back and shoudlers

"Ahh … " Queenie moaned a little as his thumbs dug into her lower back.

"Does this feel good?" Cedric asked and Queenie nodded. Cedric then shuffled back, straddling her lower legs and removing the towel on her bum. Queenie felt cool air rush over her bare behind. Goosebumps started to erupt over her body and she shivered.

"You'll be warm in a minute, I promise." Cedric assured and squirted more oil into his hands. His hands wandered over her taught bum and her began to knead them gently. Queenie bit her lip. She felt a warm tingling build in between her smooth legs, wetness soon caking the inside of her upper thighs. Cedric raised from his straddling position into a kneel, grabbing Queenie's waist and flipping her over to face him. His hands started to massage the top of her thighs as he regained his straddling position before leaning forward to suck and kiss her now splayed and unsupported breasts and hardened nipples.

"So gorgeous" he purred against her left breast, provoking a moan from Queenie. She felt one of his hands slide down, his fingers dragging along her slit like opening, and she sucked in a breath, his eyes finding hers. Cedric bent down, his right cheek brushing Queenie's left as he whispered into her ear:

"Can I pleasure you?" He enquired, he wanted Queenie to forget about all the stress just for a while and even though they couldn't legally engage in full on intercourse, they could do this and he was confident the room of requirement wouldn't allow anyone in. She just nodded and Cedric slipped his fingers up into her bundle of nerves and then leaned in, placing a lingering kiss on her sensitive nub.

Queenie squealed at the action and then felt his warm tongue on her opening slit, licking and plunging into the depths of her core slowly. Along with his fingers he went a snails pace dragging out Queenie's pleasure.

"Ahh … C-Ced" She whimpered, inaudible profanities also uttered.

"Mmm" he replied. The vibrations she felt in her lower region proved too much for her as her stomach began to twist. Her hands taking through and pulling his bronze hair.

Cedric continued and Queenie's stomach contracted and contacted until she began to rock her curvy hips against his tongue, craving something, anything that would make the coiled spring in her stomach loosen. He bit down lightly on her nub and that was enough. Queenie was plunged in to a fast moving spiral of ecstasy and euphoria that left her vision filled with blank spots and her chest heaving.

Later, once Queenie had recovered and Cedric had sorted his own problem out (he refused to let Queenie help as this experience was to relieve her and it just so happened it aroused him-it would be rude of him to let her). She was laid on Cedric's bare chest-that was slowly becoming more and more muscled and toned because of Quidditch. The room had now changed into a luxurious master bedroom. Cedric himself was now naked, having ruined his underwear trying to solve the problem Queenie had inadvertently caused, his fingertips were fluttering down her spine to the curve of her bottom. Once there he cheekily tapped his fingers against her perky arse before skimming them back up again, repeating the process several times.

"How was that?" He whispered into her hair, his warm breath blowing against the skin of Queenie's bare shoulder, tempting goose pumps. She giggled and tilted her head, giving his chest a love note before answering.

"Sublime" She smiled and Cedric brought his other hand up he brushed the short hair of her fringe back, out of her eyes, briefly pausing the movement of his fingers on her back,

"Good. I like making you happy and after everything that's happened so far this year you really deserve it" Cedric whispered, his smile evident in his tone. He lent down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The action caused a wave of fatigue to sweep over Queenie and soon her eyes were fluttering shut.

"You always make me happy, you don't even have to try … your presence if enough" she mumbled into his muscled chest. Cedric smiled, resuming the movement of his fingers.

"I love you, little one. I love every single thing about you and don't you ever doubt that." Cedric let his heart speak and Queenie looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest then uttering out a touched yet sleepy:

"I love you, too" before laying her head back down again, slowly drifting off to sleep. She found solace in the sound of Cedric's steady breathing and the tender touches he was planting on her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Cedric and Queenie were walking to the first lesson after lunch and the last one of that day as afterwards it the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quiddicth game. Cedric had one arm wrapped around Queenie's waist and the other hand was clasping Queenie's school bag which he had carried for her around school since they started dating despite Queenie's protests. They were currently walking down the fourth floor south corridor unleashing their' inner youths, engaging in a conversation of sounds and gurgles. These noises were stupid to anyone else but they couldn't understand. Cedric and Queenie were on the same wavelength and new exactly what each noise meant. Their chidlish antics were interrupted by Harry, Hermione and Ron who all looked like they'd run to find them.

"Queen Bee? Can you do me a favour? I need some information on Salazar Slytherin but its all in the restricted section. However since you're studying history of magic at an advanced level Madam Pince would let you in with out a second thought … so will you do that, please?" Harry said in one big rush. A) because he was scared as to how Cedric would react to his girlfriend being used as a human owl and B) because Cedric groups of hormonal Hussies had rounded the corner giggling as they chased after Cedric and his girl, Queenie who they loved to hate. They loved her because it was impossible not to and when her and Rocheleau or Simms discussed her love life in lesson they would listen in and pretend it had happened to them, especially anything remotely sexual. But they hated her because she had Cedric and with her around her didn't look at them twice, and that's not mentioning the fact she had a body most 7th years would kill for. When they had started dating Queenie was chubby and they were thin and 'attractive' but now she was curvy with a good bosom and they were still thin. They couldn't say she wasn't attractive as she had the body of a woman while they looked like pencils.

"Um, sure … I'll do it during in the Quidditch match and get Jeremy or Marie to drop it off" Queenie bargained.

"Thank you so much but I have to go I'm already late for last minute Quidditch practice" Harry said and ran off. Hermione and Ron just shared a look of disbelief before darting after him.

-line break-

Queenie sat in the restricted section of the library while the whole school (including Cedric, as he'd been made captain that year and needed to see how the rival houses were progressing) were at the Quidditch game. Queenie however had found several old, battered and apparently nameless books that contained a lot on Professor Slytherin, his legacy and descendants. However Queenie kept on hearing strange noises, like hisses and fizzing. She was currently filling the last line of her 3 page of double sided research and the noises were getting more and more regular and louder too. Queenie was beginning to fear for her safety as a the sound of something heavy thumping on carpets and creaking floor boards started.

She quickly packed her bag up and hoisted it on to her right shoulder, clutching the parchment to her chest with her left hand. Her eyes darting as the hissing, fizzing and banging became relentless and it appeared to be surrounding her in small section between 4 bookcases that created a square around her. Queenie took a breath to compose herself before addressing the perpetrator

"Listen all this circling is really quite irritating and surely you must be getting dizzy so … STOP IT!" She finished up yelling and suddenly all the noise stopped.

"Thank you, now the questions of the moment are, 1) who are you? and 2) what could you possibly want with me, a mere school girl of no great significance?" The hissing picked up on a low level again before a loud fighting cat style hiss erupted.

Queenie whipped round in the direction she thought she heard the noise coming from and held her right hand out in front of her bracing herself for any possible impact … but there was nothing there, just the library.

Queenie thought the coast was clear and glanced at her hand she raised to warn off intruders. 'What would that do?' She chuckled to herself then her whole body became cold and rigid. Queenie fell backwards on the library floor. She'd been petrified.

Queenie's act of looking at her hand which, on her middle finger, sported Cedric's ring had caused her yo be petrified. In the reflection of the rainbow stone she saw the Basilisk. Hence why she's been petrified and not killed like moaning myrtle had 50 years ago when she looked it in the eyes.

-line break-

Queenie was found 5 hours later along with Collin Crevey by a small search party Cedric had created when she'd didn't come to the common room or attend diner. Cedric, Crete and Harriet and found the pair at opposite ends of the library both of them as stiff as a board and freezing to the touch. Harriet alert Madam Pince who raised the alarm while Crete sobbed over his sister's still form, hugging her tightly. Cedric gently persuaded her head into his lap where he combed his fingers through her quiff affectionately. Tears filled his eyes and he felt his heart crumbling but he was determined to keep it together for Crete's sake.

-line break-

Harry quickly pretended to be asleep as Dobby vanished and a platoon of teachers strode in. Although Harry couldn't see them her could hear the panic in their voices.

"What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey enquired as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came into the hospital wing, two students floating behind using a elevation charm.

"There's been another attack, two students this time" Dumbledore said gravely and Madam Pomfrey gasped.

Harry tried to home in his ears on what was being said next.

"Perhaps the boys the boy managed to get a picture of the attacker?" McGonagall suggested and Dumbledore opened the film insert of Collin's camera only for a plume a of steam to come out.

"What does this mean Albus?" McGonagall gasped

"It means our students are great danger Minerva. They were fortunate, if Mr Creevey had not had this …" Dumbledore held up, Collin's camera

"… and Miss Askoy her ring they would both surely be dead

-line break-

Over the past months in which Queenie had been in a petrified state in the hospital wing, Cedric had been getting worse. His grades were slipping as he couldn't focus in class and he wasn't getting any sleep. He was only allowed to see Queenie once a weak and he was starting to loose himself. His arms ached for her presence. Hell, he'd trek mountains, navigate stormy seas … even combat a twisting whirlwind for her and been kept apart from her was torture. He was meant to be there, at her side, for as long as it took.

It also didn't help that Queenie's absence meant his little fan club had no issues about getting closer, to close-one 5th year Ravenclaw even attempting to snog him and have her wicked way with him in a broom cupboard outside Ancient Runes class. Which is why when he saw Ron and Harry seeking out the hospital wings, holding tightly to some pieces of parchment that looked suspiciously like Queenie's notes for Harry and stalking off in a determined fashion his heart soared sky high at the mere thought of progress. Any step in the process to returning Queenie to him was a step greatly welcomed.

-line break-

Queenie had been reawaken about an hours or so ago know by Professor Sprout's mandrakes. After been fed some bland gruel and hard bread, she was informed by Madam Pomfrey that it was the last week of the school before the break and that she was return to her dorm, change into her weekend clothes before heading to great hall for a celebratory brunch.

Queenie was on her way to the great hall now. She'd had a relaxing bubble bath and gotten into a fresh set of clothes (a thin, mid denim jump suit which had a v-neck and spaghetti strap and was loose fitting, with an elasticated band around its high waist and ankles and bronze gladiator sandals. As she approached the doors of the great hall she saw Cedric standing up at the Hufflepuff table making a mock speech about the passing Hogwarts year. Although Cedric was smiling and laughing, Queenie could tell it wasn't genuine.

Cedric finished his 'speech' and bowed receiving hoots of laughter from Nathan, Crete and the others. As he stood back up he saw a white blonde head at the doors of the great hall. He snapped his head to look. It couldn't be? … It was! Queenie! Cedric quickly got off the bench seat of the dining table. He stood in the central walkway as Queenie started her sprint towards him.

Forgetting the students and people around her, Queenie dashed towards him. Cedric smile grew wider and more genuine the closer she got to him until Queenie propelled herself into his arms.

"Awe" hushed coos could be heard across the entire student body, even some of the Slytherins were feeling enotional. Queenie nuzzled her head into his shoulder, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a sloth clinging to it's tree.

Cedric hugged her as close as he humanly could. Both of them craving feeling of the other. Four and half excruciatingly long months they had waited for this moment. Love blossomed in their chests as their' broken hearts began to fix. Hot tears leaked from Queenie's eyes onto his school shirt clad shoulder

"Oh god little one! I've missed you so very much" He said into Queenie's hair as he supported her body, rocking them back and forth. Queenie's only response was a nod of her head, squeezing him even tighter in an attempt to draw him closer. He placed her gently on her feet and Queenie pulled, wiping your eyes. She smiled and kissed him. Kissed him with all the pent up emotion and lost time for loving that had occurred over the last 4 and a half months. It quickly became heated and Cedric responded with the same feverish passion and longing. A cough from Rohm drew them apart but both of them were too caught up in their own little bubble of love to be humiliated.

"Can we go back to the common room? I need cuddles right now …" Queenie's upset whisper trailed off into Cedric's ear. Cedric nodded, grabbed her hand and interlaced his calloused fingers with her dainty ones.

-line break-

As soon as they entered the currently deserted common room, Queenie threw her arms around his neck and wept inconsolably, sobs wracking her curvaceous body. Cedric just held her tightly as she cried.

"Please stop, I hate when you cry" Cedric whispered pushing her away from him to check she was still somewhat intact. Queenie could feel her face burning and her scolding tears continued to cascade down her cheeks quickly.

"I c-can't … I can't-t! I wa-ant to but-t I can't … I'm n-not ev-ven that ups-set … it-s, it is-s … SO OVERWHELMING!" Queenie raised her voice. Cedric hated to see her like this but he'd rather it be in his presence than anyone else's. She could kick, scream,cry and argue with him all she pleased but as long as it was at him she was venting to he didn't care. He was her rock, her support. He was their to comfort her not anyone else, not even her friends-sure they could help but he was the main person.

Queenie jammed her face in to the crook of his neck again and grabbing his body flush to hers

"Oh, little one … I know, I know sometimes if just all gets a bit too much" Cedric said, his cheek resting on the top of her head as her swayed them, side to to.

He stayed holding her in the middle of the common room until 5 minutes before the the end of the celebratory brunch. At this point he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his dorm. He placed her on his bed with a kiss to her head before drawing to curtains and enchanting them so try couldn't be opened and no noise could be heard through them.

Cedric laid back on his bed and opened his arms out to Queenie who dived straight into them, her cries started up again but as Cedric tangled their legs together and held her close they started to subside. Until eventually she was sound asleep


	11. Chapter 11

Cedric had flown to Queenie's villa in Turkey to see her on her fifteenth birthday. Both Cedric and Queenie were sunbathing on the loungers by Queenie's pool. Her parents and siblings had gone out for the afternoon leaving to two alone.

Cedric was in his loose blue length swim shorts with white waistband sunning his ever growing muscled torso and arms. He glanced over at Queenie and couldn't deny her hotness. Her short had grown out slightly and was now parted on the left hand side and even though it was still short and not even bob length, it was now long enough to be secured with a bobble in certain places. Also another wave of puberty had hit her, her chest becoming a more than satisfying D cup and Cedric had praised himself on asking her out when he did, If he'd waited he'd surely never have actually managed to snatch her from the single market.

Queenie was currently sat in her skimpy bikini. It mint green and the cups of the bikini were triangular and both the bikini top and bottoms were held together by flimsy, hand tied bows in the mint strings.

"Hey, come here a minute little one" Cedric said after a moment and Queenie obliged, raising from her sun lounger, sashaying over and sitting on the left side of his.

"You called dar-ling" Queenie purred, giggling slightly. Cedric grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her down so that their faces were inches away, noses brushing when he began to tickle her.

Queenie started laughing loudly, squirming to get away from his teasing fingers

"Ced! … S-Stop! Why a-a-re yo-ou doing-g-g-g … t-t-t-hi-is-is?!" She demanded through her breathless rolled are laughter.

"Because watching about wiggle about like that it is very amusing" he replied mischievously

"So you like to watch me squirm do you Mr? While I'm all breathless and in very little clothing?" Queenie questioned, raising an eyebrow, in fake sincerity.

"Why yes my lady, little one. I do believe you are correct … and in every context if I may say so" he laughed and quickly Queenie joined in with him as he scooped her up delicately, placing her to straddle his lap

"I also enjoy this position very much" he winked and they both fell apart laughing.

"Well do you 'enjoy it very much' if I do this?" Queenie questioned before rolling her hips against his crotch.

Cedric jerked.

"Uh-hum … Oh, Merlin yes" he groaned, tilting his head back as she did it again.

"I really enjoyed that!" he added an Queenie smiled and continued to roll her curved hips over him as as he caught her bum. Cedric gripped onto her firm arse, guiding her rolls over his crotch as he moaned in pure ecstasy.

Cedric and Queenie had talked about their hormones and teenager sexual needs multiple times before and had engaged in clothed intimacy prior to this too. They used it as a means to show their love and pleasure themselves and each other while not braking any laws. Queenie moved her head closer to his ear and moaned before peppering a string a string of scorching butterfly kisses across his jaw, neck and collar bones. Cedric leaned to the side slightly, allowing you her more access while continued uttering breathy moans and strangled groans.

"Oh … H-Holy Hipp-po-ogriff! Li-tt-tle one … D-don't st-op-p!" Cedric gritted out and Queenie smiled to herself feeling her own stomach clench and her lower region getting wet and warm at the contact. Cedric smacked her hips down to his and started rutting to meet her thrusts as she drove down even harder. The pressure against each of their crotches intense. Cedric jolted again and clamped his hands around her hips, elevating her slightly so he could rut and grind harder from underneath her. That and the fact she'd been doing all the work and Cedric didn't want to tire her out or be the reason the blood supply to her legs got cut off. The action caused Queenie to slump forward, her weight resting on her arms and hands. Her hands were rested on Cedric's shoulders so really he was taking all her weight.

Queenie softly whimpered the sensitivity getting to much for her to bare the coil in her stomach ready to snap.

"Ho-old in there, l-little one … not long-g now " he breathlessly let out and Queenie let out another whimper she needed her release and she needed it soon. She felt as if her insides were on fire.

"It's ok-ay-y, little one … you're-'re alrig-ht …" Cedric comforted her as ground harder against her, desperate to put her out of her misery by relieving her.

Queenie tried to futilely to distract herself from the demanding feeling. Ducking she licked, sucked and nipped at all Cedric's jaw, neck, collar bones and chest.

"Oh yes … Mer-lin! Your-r mou-outh!" Cedric cried, involuntarily bucking his hips harder causing the pressure in their' stomachs to swell

"Ced-er-ic! Pl-lease … I, I ne-, need to …" Queenie cried, as in actually cried. Tears of denied ecstasy rolled down her cheeks. Cedric silently to vowed to make sure his Queen was relieved of a pressure so strong it made her weep in under a minute.

Cedric upped the game, maintaining his hip rolling speeds but ensuring he held down Queenie's hips long enough so she could feel the full drive if his thrusts. He buried his face in her newly bigger breasts.

"Uh shit … s-shit … I-I can't hold it-t!" He mumbled into her bosom, the sound reverberating of her clammy flesh. His head now resting on the back of the sun lounger, his closed. In the last minute before he exploded, Queenie's long legs gave out her crotch falling heavy on his and that pushed them both over into the valley of arousal, their' foreheads resting on each other.

Cedric grunted out softly and Queenie just let out a sob of relief that her needs had been more than met. Cedric continued to thrust up hard as they let go. His climax dampened his swim shorts and even her bikini bottoms but not that anyone could tell as Queenie to had just let go on to them so they were already sodden.

Queenie felt her insides clench around the hollow void inside her as her climax escaped, relieving the extreme pressure on her stomach. They now lay still, panting as the foreheads rested against on and others. Cedric stared deeply into Queenie's eyes-silently saying thank you, I love you and again sometime? Maybe?. Queenie reflected the identical emotions in her own eyes.

-line break-

The Hogwarts express was as crowded as ever. People were practically packed like canned sardines on to the Scarlet engine. This year Cedric had been given the honour of being a 5th years prefect which meant he could add that to his list of titles that also included: Quiddicth Captain, which was true. Golden boy, Cedric doubted it but Queenie agreed and finally several colourful and some times explicit synonyms for attractive, which Cedric (depending on who it was coming from) either found flattering or creepy.

Cedric's prefect duties meant that currently he was attending a briefing on the do's and don't's of his new role. This left Queenie in her light denim, ripped, high waisted bum shorts with a white floaty best top that had a scooped neck line tucked into them. She also had a over sized baby pink cardigan on that she'd left unfastened and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows on. She'd teamed it with so neon yellow canvas decathalon pumps. She was currently sitting with Cho, Rita, Leah, Jenny, Marie and Gemma were all talking about their love lives (Harriet deciding to leave them as it was too much of 'girly' thing to do).

The door slid open and the chattering girls fell silents. Cedric walked in only to be faced by the slightly alarmed yet amused faces 7 girls, one of whom was his girlfriend.

His presence in the compartment had caused Cho and Marie to swoon, Leah and Jenny to giggle and Rita and Gemma just to sit and openly drool.

"Ladies" Cedric gave a quick nod o the head before shooting a smile at Queenie before turning back to her friends

"Do you mind if I steal her ladyship here, away from you?" Cedric asked, Queenie blushed and the girls sighed and squealed some more.

"Only if you give us each a kiss!" Cho bargained and Cedric smiled slightly amused as he shook his head, he wasn't sure how he had this effect.

"Two for the the curvy girl is only fair!" Rita added

"Well it must be three for the brave heart then" Marie's added.

"Girls!" Queenie hushed them blushing as she stood up. Cedric reached out a hand which she gladly accepted and allowed him to pull her out of the compartment.

Cedric slid the door shut after her before guiding her to an empty compartment he'd nabbed earlier. As soon as the door was shut, Queenie pounced on Cedric, her legs around his waist and her arms ensnared around his neck, hands tangled in his hair. Cedric easily supporting her weight as he wrapped one arm firmly around her waist while he cast a non-verbal locking and silencing spell at the door before lowering the blinds. Cedric them down on one of the seats. Queenie with her back to the fabric and Cedric resting on his elbows (on either side of her head), flush against her, leaving kisses all over her face in a playful manner after they finished their heated kiss.

"St-stop!" Queenie giggled

"Are you sure you want that?" Cedric asked, his lips kissing her earlobe and pressed his body hard against hers before migrating his lips from her ear to her small, damp parted mouth and kissing her fiercely, their tongues intwining as a burning passion ignited from deep within their beings. He moved one of his hands, trailing it down her smooth neck lightly, letting it continue to trail down so his fingers skimmed the of curve her top and clad breast before skirting it down to her shapely waist. He flattened his palm on her soft golden skin, moving his hand round to cup one of perky buttocks and using it leverage to press her lower half up to his.

"I take it you missed me, in the what? The 2 days we've been apart and in a similar position to this?" Queenie teased, pulling away while allowing him to grope her bum a little more. Cedric hummed in response and brushed his lips along the skin of her neck, exhaling deeply. Pressed a kiss to the skin there before pulling back enough to rest his forehead against Queenie's. Grey eyes stared into azure ones as the two teens allowed the other person to take a mental picture of the pleasure prominent in the window to their' soles, their eyes.

"I love you" Cedric whispered after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I love you" Queenie replied, giving him his sentence back.

"Too" Cedric countered, smiling cheekily

"No, 'too' suggests in addition. I'd love you even if you didn't love me-Merlin, I'd still love you if you despised me so much you tried to throw me off the astronomy tower or sacrifice me to Trelawny" Queenie explained before grabbing his cheeks, tightly packing their' lips together. This kiss was slow and deep. Sensual. He sighed into her mouth, his hands moving back up to her waist and squeezing affectionately. Her teeth nipped his lip a little when he pulled back for air.

Once they'd got sufficient oxygen Cedric clasped her chin, tilting it up and littering hot butterfly kisses on the underside of her jaw. Queenie lifted her arms around his neck and clung to him as the pressure inside of her began to build. Queenie drew Cedric's lips back to hers in a feverish and passionate kiss. He unexpectedly rolled his hips against hers, coaxing Queenie to moan into his mouth.

The roughness of Cedric's dark denim slouchy skinny jeans easily pushed up through the tiny hem of her shorts and skimpy cotton underwear, as if there were no barriers. Queenie felt a throbbing between her tanned thighs and knew this needed to stop before they ended up loosing their innocence to each other … on a train.

"C-Ced-er-er-ic … St-o-o-pp!" she demanded breathlessly.

"What?" he asked, in an equally oxygen denied manner.

"Er, um … I think we should stop. I'm getting a little … ex-excited." Queenie felt her cheeks burn but figured it would be easier to be straight to the point. He raised his eyebrows as if he didn't see the big deal.

"Ced, we are NOT going to do that here" Queenie informed as it was written fact, pointing above your heads.

"I'm not suggesting we do but we could have a little fun to help us both with our 'excited-ness' " he winked. His grey eyes were darker than usual and she knew the chances of talking down Cedric when he was this riled up was basically non-existence.  
This point was proven when his lips attached like a sucker to her neck. Queenie's head fell back against the seat, giving him more access. Queenie sighed in content and pleasure. Cedric made an effort to ensure her skin was licked, sucked and nibbled at every available point on her neck, shoulders, collar bones and exposed portion of her cleavage. He slipped a hand round her back again reinforcing the pressure on their crotches when he nudged her front to his by pinching her bum. Cedric then used both his large hands to remove Queenie's cardigan and floaty top and she moaned as the cold air hit her breasts. Cedric also made easy work of undoing her bra before drawing a nipple into his sweet, moist mouth and sucking hard. She gasped, pulling at his now longer hair which provoked him to groan against her.

Cedric gripped her thigh with one hand as he manipulated the button on her shorts before he removed both her shorts and her pair of little white panties. He plunged three fingers inside of her causing her to cry out, accidentally tugging too hard on the hair of his head and dragging him off her chest. Cedric didn't seem to mind, only chuckling as hastened his fingers, resting his forehead against hers.

"On a scale of one-to-ten how is this helping with your excited-ness?" he tauntingly pushed

"I-I …" Queenie whimpered, finding herself unable to form a coherent sentence as the taught coil in her stomach twisted tighter. Cedric delivered a particularly deep thrust to her core and Queenie involuntarily pushed her lower half against his fingers, his hand to pressing hard against her swollen nub and that triggered her climax.

Blank spots filled her previously perfect vision her body convulsing in sheer pleasure. Cedric's fingers continued to work during her release, heightening her pleasure.

"Little one, I can't understand what trying to say . Use your words" Cedric teased, thumb swiping and pinching her nub, evoking a shrill squeal from her.

"You might want to quiet down little one, the silencing charm stops working once it gets above a certain volume of noise" he cheekily reminded her and Queenie tried to take a deep breath to calm herself as the impact of her release subsided and she began to think clearly again.

"I-I am try-ing you know … but-t you-r'e mak-k-ing this hard" Queenie protested her case and Cedric just chuckled, slowing his fingers to a halt, as he said:

"No, little one. YOU are making this hard" he removed his fingers and ground against her, his arousal obvious through his jeans.

"Sit up" Queenie begged. He furrowed his eyebrows but reluctantly agreed. Cedric sat back against the seat as Queenie stood on her shaky feet before, his hands hovering slightly ready to catch her if she collapsed from the intensity of her release.

He lowered his hands when she dropped to her knees between his legs. Unbuttoning his jeans, having to push up his loose fitting dark red t-shirt to do so she let her small soft finger tips quickly caress his toned stomach muscles. Cedric studied her movements, trying to control himself and not let his excitement get to much for him and release his arousal at that moment.

"You don't have to" he insisted as she tugged the jeans down his legs but she shushed him at his suggestion.  
Queenie pulled his underwear down and wrapping her tiny hands around his ready and hard manhood. She began pump slowly.

"You deserve some release as well, Ced" She explained before closing her swollen lips around his length, taking in as much of him as she could.  
Cedric released a throaty groan as his head fell against the back of the seat.

Queenie began moving her head up and down, her hand caressing what she was physically able to swallow and Cedric struggled to keep his act together. This fact did not go unnoticed by Queenie and she felt his hand run through the now slightly longer hair at the front of her head that normally swept to the left. Cedric tugged her tousled tendril lightly before dropping it. Cedric always needed something to hold something in time like this but he never liked grabbing her hair, in fear of hurting her.

Queenie hallowed her cheeks and consumed as much of him as she could, determined to help him and his excruciatingly tight knots of arousal in his stomach. Queenie's free hand moved to cradle his balls and Cedric jerked and his manhood twitched noticeably. Queenie then used her long well looked after finger nails to lightly scratch the skin at the top of the back of his balls and Cedric snapped. His hand found her hair, tangling in her white locks only to pull her back.

"I'm not releasing in your mouth" Cedric stated breathlessly.

"You can. I don't mind-I want to pleasure you to the same extent you pleasure me" she smiled up at him innocently as if she wasn't fondling his manhood on a train where theatrically a skilled charms student could walk in.

Cedric smiled lazily, helping her to your feet and to a straddling position over his lap

"We both know that's not how this works" he said before taking Queenie's hands in his own and placing them over his length before beginning to stroke. His big hands dwarfed hers as they pumped steadily until Cedric found the release he'd been craving.

-line break-

Queenie and Cedric were now full dressed again and sat cuddled in the far corner of one the seats, close to the windows. Queenie was sat on Cedric's knee, tucked into his chest. He'd grown over the summer standing at an immense 6' 3" while Queenie had all but stopped growing, not that she was complaining she was 5' 11" which was tall for most people, she was just small in comparison to Cedric.

They were in the midst of a riveting conversation about everything and anything. That was one of the key aspects of their relationship they could speak to each other for hours about nothing but ask them to talk to anyone else about nothing they'd say … well, nothing. As long as the two got to hear each others voices they really couldn't care what was been said but they did care because something of interest to their significant other was of interest to them.

A sudden chill filled the air and te train jerked to a stop and screams and shouts echoed through out the trains. As the cold crept in the couple's chatter stopped. Ice crystallising on the windows and people's breath looking like steam as they exhaled when the temperatures dropped before zero. Queenie shuddered the cold beginning to invade her form as she was wearing very little.

"Little one?" Cedric whispered as she moved slightly to the side to look up at him. Queenie was starting to get a blue contour to her tan skin as her shapely smooth jawline jumped causing her perfect teeth to smack together and flares of goose bumped erupted onto her skin. She'd acclimatised to the cold slightly having spent so much time in England but her Turkish origins stayed very true to her and any lower than 5 degrees Queenie would go so pale she'd get a duck egg tinge to her and get the snuffles.

"Little one, come here-you're blue" Cedric cooed before pushing her away from his chest slightly only to lift up his shirt and bring her back in to his warm, toned and bare chest. Once she settled into his soft skin he pulled his shirt back down, enveloping her in his warmth but with her head still popping out the head hole as not to be suffocated. Queenie compressed herself so her head could fit under Cedric's chin and her arms were tangled around his torso. Cedric arms rested on the top of his shirt, that enclosed Queenie and were wrapped around around her shivering form.

Suddenly a whistling, brutal wind whipped through the train-opening the door to the carriage. Then an eerie 'oo-ing' sound filled the now silent train. Three hideous dementors  
floated past the compartment.

Queenie involuntarily gasped and hid deeper in Cedric's chest. The dementors turned on them. The three hideous creatures with their none description features and in shredded black rags approached them. Cedric moved his head and leant down to kiss Queenie in the forehead, sending her the silent message of reassurance and that if need be he'd protect her. Queenie replied with a a his tightened grip on his torso, relaying the non-verbal reply of a thank you but that if he thought she'd left him protect her without her helping he was severely and that if one of these things even laid a creepy ghoul hand on him they'd have her to deal with. Understanding her the meaning of her action, Cedric couldn't help but smile despite the graveness of the situation.

"Pop" the noise rang through the compartment and the two teens looked up-but nothing was there. The dementors had vanished but in the floor under the spots where'd they'd once floated was a pile of black ash. The two sighed and hugged each other tightly when a sharp wrapping and the door frame drew them apart and they turned their' attention to the guest.

Remus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor with a dark secret stood at the entrance to the compartment.

"Hello, I'm Professor Lupin and I'll be taking you for Defence Against the Dark Arts but presently I'm her to ask if you two are ok? Dementors can be nasty things" Lupin introduced himself and the teen couple nodded dumbly before Cedric spoke, in response to his question.

"Yes, thank you Professor. There were 3 in here but they appeared to have vanished just before you arrived leaving us with a pile of a soot" Cedric smiled courteously

"They probably sensed a teacher was coming" Queenie suggested, but Lupin shook his head and said:

"My dear, Dementors feed on fear and fears greatest opposite is love, pray did you kiss in the presence of the dementors?"

The two teens blushed a crimson colour giving Lupin the answer to his question and he let a small smile slip onto his face

"Love destroys the Dementors, they can't fathom it so when their natural emotion detectors sense it they spontaneously combust in to … black, soot-y stuff" Lupin finished kicking the closest ash pile to him slowly.


	12. Chapter 12

The Hogsmeade weekend proved very busy this year-or at least Cedric thought so. His gang of fan girls had doubled as he'd got older apparently because 'he'd got hotter' or at least that was what Queenie told him, and her friend Chang had explained that to her (but Queenie said she agreed). This gaggle of giddy girls was sat directly diagonal him and and Queenie as they sat in the three broomsticks enjoying a butter beer and a few ginger snaps. Cedric sat clad in black slouchy skinny jeans-they were his staple wardrobe essential, like high waisted jeans were for Queenie-, white American style jersey top with navy sleeves and some muddy green Wellingtons.

The winter had brought out Queenie's warmer wardrobe. She was wearing a clingy pale pink long sleeve, grey high waisted skinny jeans and mint green Wellington boots as she sat sipping her butter beer, lowing the half full tankard on to the table Cedric reached over the table and swiped his thumb over her upper lip, whispering:

"Moustache" while his fan club giggled, screamed and … fainted.

"Thank" Queenie smiled blushing

"And you're cute when you blush" Cedric said and his some of fan girls 'awed' where as others spat venomous words in Queenie's direction.

"So what you think of Lupin?" Cedric enquired, taking a bite out of a ginger snap

"I like him he's … nice" Queenie replied and he raised an eyebrow at the hesitation in her response

"Well he's a DADA teacher, he's as nice as one of those can be" she expanded, starting to drink her butter beer again while occasionally nibbling at a ginger snap.

"Especially one at Hogwarts, you know where previous Defence Against the Dark Arts professors have been self consumed, vain, compulsive liars or two faced, megalomaniacs with psychotic trendies and a desire to house the most evil wizard on the back of their' skull" Cedric chuckled and Queenie bit her lip and began to giggle

"I wonder if Quirell charged rent?" Queenie said after a minute and the two burst in to laughter.

After another butter beer each and good conversation, the couple left the pub both now wearing their coats: Queenie's a red duffle with togs and Cedric a grey Parker. They wandered over to Honey Dukes, Cedric's arms around her shoulder pulling her into his side, where she rested her head (which had a mint green beret stylishly placed on it) on his shoulder. Both Queenie's arms were wrapped around the front and back of Cedric's waist and were clasped together on his far side.

Cedric and Queenie were miling around inside Honeydukes, Queenie's hands already holding 3 boxes of Bertie Bott's beans, crystallised pineapple and treacle fudge when they reached the counter. Mr Flume's wife served them with a smile and comment on how cuter couple they were.

After putting the sweets in Queenie's tan leather shoulder strapped fashion bag the walked to Gladrags Wizardwear as Cedric wanted to purchase his father a new tweed jacket with special wand pocket for his birthday.

As they left the shop (Cedric holding a large brown paper package under one arm-his dad's jacket), they saw Crete sprinting up to them, his friends: Herbert and Caspar with him.

"C-Cedr-ric!" Crete gasped when he reached them as he doubled over, his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath.

"Oh well, that's charming! You greet your sister's other half but completely blank your sister … I see how it is" Queenie replied sassily with a tut and flick of her hair before letting a smile slide across her faith and the group laughed lightly, the 3 third years having just about regained their breath.

"Cedric, the castle you've got to get back … the fat lady, she's gone!" Cedric glanced at Queenie just as she turned to look at him and then the two and the three younger boys dashed back up to the castle.

-line break-

Peeves was floating around McGonagall's office as the teachers, Dumbledore, the head boy and girl, the prefects and Queenie, Crete, Caspar and Herbert.

"I'm telling you I saw her fleeing from Sirius Black through another portrait, the one with the pigs or was the old lords? One of those any way!" Peeves cried in exasperation.

"Well seeing your reputation as a trouble maker and the vague nature of your answer surely you can see why we would be reluctant to believe you" McGonagall countered and Peeves flew over to Queenie, shrugging his shoulders and sighing:

"What a tragic state of affairs Queenie, they don't even believe me! Me! Honest, king and loyal Peeves!"

"We do believe you Peeves" Dumbledore began

"Prefects search the ground and first floor, reaching staff the second and third, Minerva and I forth and fifth and the Argus and the ghosts can cover the rest" Dumbledore informed before glancing at the smug Peeves and the four awkward students he was sat with.

"Miss and Mr Askoy, Mr Benson and Mr Wayne you are free to leave" Dumbledore waved his hand to symbolise off and the students hurried out, Queenie glancing at Cedric one last time only to find him already watching her. The two smiled coyly at each other before Queenie scampered off

-line break-

Later that night the whole school were sleeping in the great hall while the teachers conducted their' second in depth search of the castle, the first having proved inconclusive.

Queenie and Cedric's make shift beds (which was just essentially bedding and a pillow) were as close as they could be without Snape snapping at them for going to sleeping together. Queenie tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable, her night shirt (which was really one she'd pinched from Cedric) had rode up from her mid thighs to her waist, a sure sign of her insomnia. However Queenie made sure not wake Cedric who was so close to her yet to far away for own liking and not being able to roll into his chest and pinch some of his well built body's heat like she normally would was tormenting and a real test on her resilience.

She heard the sheets beside her rustling, glancing over she saw Cedric's grey eyes gazing at her sleepily to which Queenie responded with a faint smile.

"Ced, why are you up? Sleep." She commanded in a soft whisper. Cedric wiggled and shifting around in his 'bed' so that it was next to Queenie's

"I can't when I know you're awake, little one. Why are you at such an godly hour?" Cedric yawned and she just shook her head feeling horrible that she'd woken him.

"Just all this Sirius Black stuff us playing on my mind, its nothing serious" She assured, reaching across under the blankets to pat his leg. He responded by tucking her into his chest gently and cradling her there, his arms around her back and one hand holding her head to his shoulder.

"The things that play on your mind, play on mine, little one." He said murmured, kissing the crown of head head.

"It's just … remember what I told you a good few years ago now, about how my mum thought things would change here once Harry Potter and how my dad wanted me leave before he did? Well I suppose in way my mum was right … I mean- Oh I don't know! I pity him, he dealt with Quirell in his first year, Lockheart and that bloody snake last year, I'm still not sure what was worse and now this! He's only 13 Ced!" Queenie confessed in a hushed tone, nuzzling into his chest.

Cedric sighed gently, knowing exactly where she were coming from, and giving her a tight squeeze of reassurance

"Tell me what you like" He mumbled into her ear, still holding her in a vice grip.

"You know what I like, Ced" Queenie whispered into his shoulder.

"Tell me all the things you like and love. It'll warm the cockles of your heart and make you smile" He explained, tangling their' legs together.

"Hum, well … I like Bertie Bott's beans, Hypogriffs, hot cups of tea …" Queenie began in a hushed tone

"Carry on" Cedric encouraged.

"I like my cat and my owl and my siblings … sometimes-" the two laughed slightly, conscious not to wake the others in the hall.

"-Oh and their's one thing I ab-so-lutely love. He's tall and muscular with bronze hair and grey eyes. Can you guess who it is?" she continued

"Hum, that's tricky little one. Give me a clue" he teased and Queenie rolled her eyes, leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on his lips

"You" she smiled, pulling away  
Queenie then rested her head his chest as her soft breath fell across his cotton shirt clad skin. Cedric smiled, giving her one final squeeze and kiss to her temple knowing it would lull her into a peaceful slumber filled with dreams (most likely of him).


	13. Chapter 13

Queenie was walking to the courtyard, where she met Cedric before Lunch on a Wednesday because she had Divination and Him Herbology, at opposites sides of the school so instead of Cedric walking all that way to meet her and walk half the distance back again. They split it-meeting in the courtyard.

Queenie arrived at the courtyard and Cedric was leaning against a near by pillar of on the exterior corridors that lined the courtyard. Cedric seeing her round the corner, pushed himself off the wall and ran to her. He engulfed her in a hug, spinning her round, both of them laughing loudly as he did. Reluctantly Cedric placed her gently on her feet as her body-con skirt denied her legs access to his waist so her legs just dangled uncomfortably and Cedric never wanted his 'little one' to be uncomfortable especially because of him. Once she was steadied Cedric took her yellow school bag off her shoulder, carrying it for her. Queenie smiled, thanking him before taking his hand and interlacing their' fingers. The two started walking through the corridors to the great hall, when Cedric spoke up:

"Malfoy's 'injury' has meant we're playing Gryffindor not Slytherin … so can you maybe not help out at Muggle life skills tonight and come to our last minute practice?"

"I'll make a quick appearance at MLS (A/N: MLS = Muggle Life Skills) then I'm yours for the rest of the evening" She compromised

"Mine ay? Yummy! Some fun for me tonight"

"Ced!"

-line break-

Queenie sat on one of the tiered benches by the Quidditch pitch with Leah, who dating Nathan-Hufflpuff beater, Jenny with Rohm-Hufflepuff chaser and Susan Bones who had a thing for the Hufflepuff keeper, Marcus O'Neil. The girls were chatting and laughing. It was dark out now which meant it was cold too. Queenie was sat in black leggings, lilac canvas decathalon pumps and a tie-dye t-shirt which was being hid by Cedric's massive Hufflepuff pull over hoodie.

The girls were discussing the irregular service of owl post and how inconvenient it could be when she felt a pair of familiar arms snake around the clinch of her waist. Cedric. Cedric slid a palms under the hoodie and top she was wearing caressing her skin. He used his head to knock Queenie's head gently to one side, allowing him more easy access to her neck. He then swooped his head leaving hot burning pecks on her neck. Queenie tried to continue her conversation her hand wafting him away as she attempted to concentrate on what Leah was saying while her three friends giggled slightly at the sight. Cedric wasn't fazed and continued to kiss and stroke her smooth skin until she caved, letting Cedric drag her away and back to his dorm where they cuddled until they fell asleep.

-line break-

"GO CEDRIC! GO!" Queenie yelled from the front of the Hufflepuff stands jumping up and down and clapping as Cedric and Harry darted skywards after the snitch. Despite the relentless heavy rain, bitter wind and minimal daylight the students were a buzz with excitement at the game. Queenie clothes were drenched. Her black high waisted skinny jeans clung to her legs, her plum Doc Martins spotless as the rain had washed off any flecks of mud and dirt. Her super dry waterproof with purple logo was soaked through. The water seeping through dampening her matching purple zip-up hoodie that she had on underneath her coat. Under her her hoodie her clingy grey long sleeve top remained just about dry.

Her hair too was quite dry, only the longer strands that had blown out from from under both her hoods and dust blue beret. Suddenly a red flash can crashing towards the ground and the students gasped. Numbing realisation hit Queenie like a spooked Hippogriff on roller skates.

"HARRY!" Queenie screamed

-line break-

Queenie was striding towards the hospital wing with the rest of the Hufflepuff Quiddicth team and their' respective boyfriends and girlfriends, her hand clasped with one of Cedric's. As they reached the door the Gryffindor team came down the other corridor, having gone the other way to the hospital wing.

"Diggory" Oliver nodded curtly as the two teams and their significant others stood face-to-face outside the doors of the hospital.

"Wood" Cedric replied and Queenie squeezed his hand, in a reassuring and encouraging manner. Cedric had had an idea and although Queenie didn't know what it was she'd be confident it would be one that benefited the majority.

"Wood, would you consider a re-match? If that Dementors hadn't attacked Potter he would most definitely caught the snitch" Cedric offered and the Hufflepuffs, though in initially in shock quickly recovered, nodding and humming in a agreement.

The Gryffindor team were shocked but then again these were Hufflepuffs so is wasn't that unusual for random acts of kindness or compassion to be offered where other houses in no uncertain terms would tell you to, 'f **k off '.

"Thanks for the offer but no, you keep the victory" Wood said after a moment

"Are you sue?" Cedric gave a chance to repent his decision but Oliver just nodded

"I'm sure" Oliver repeated.

-line break-

A week later, Queenie found herself down at the Quiddicth pitch again but the game was over now. Hufflpuff had lost narrowly to Ravenclaw but it meant they were out the inter-house Quiddicth championship and the more competitive members of the house were taking it badly.

She discovered this when waiting outside the changing rooms Hufflepuff were using to the side of the Quiddicth pitch for Cedric. He was always the last one out as the captains had to check it was left in the condition the house elves before had cleaned it into and lock up. Queenie stood outside shivering, her black leggings, over sized Hufflepuff jumper and Cedric's slate Parker coat still not protecting her from the cold.

As she waited she had multiple mini conversations with the exiting players, Bryony Carstairs being one of them.

"It's just no good for house pride y'know?" The small bulky Brunette and Hufflepuff keeper explained.

"I don't do house pride … I do school pride!" Queenie joked but there was a serious underlying message to her statement: the school was divided surely the teachers should be promoting unity and not let sport further the rift. Bryony seemed to understand that as she nodded and opened her mouth to reply but a shout interrupted them.

"Queen Bee! Ced's in a bad way have a word with him would you? His still in the changing room but don't worry everyone else is gone" Nathan appeared and Queenie nodded walking quickly to the boys changing room, her red low top, canvas converse padded along the ground.

"Cedric!" Queenie exclaimed when she opened the door to see her distraught lover sat in the corner, rocking back and forth. Cedric glanced up hearing the familiar voice he needed to hear, now more so than ever. He stood up suddenly, bolting towards her and her comfort.

Cedric wrapped his strong arms around her waist and buried his head in the crook of join of her neck and shoulder. Queenie noted his hair was wet, indicating he must have had shower. Cedric had also changed out of his Quiddicth kit into a pair of baggy grey jogging bottoms, loose fitting white t-shirt and navy high top, canvas converse. Queenie felt boiling hot tears splash on to her shoulder as she stroked his hair, in a attempt to calm him. Cedric just buried his head in her shoulder even more, trying to get as much of her familiar and comforting scent of White Lily flowers and Mint as he could.

"I ca-an't do it-t … a-anymore-e" Cedric said continuously into her shoulder in a hushed whisper.

"I j-just can't! I'm not … g-good enough for thi-is. 'M not st-st-strong enough!" He exclaimed, louder so she could hear.

"Breathe, Ced. Breathe" she ordered in a hushed whisper.

"Deep breaths … Deep breaths. That's it! In and out … in and out." Queenie praised while continuing to rub his muscular back.

Finally Cedric removed his head, tears still rolling down his flushed cheeks from his puffy eyes.

"Darling" Queenie cooed wiping the lingering tears with her thumb. Then slowly moving them to a bench where they sat down, Cedric slumping forward his head resting on her bosom with his arms tightly around her waist and Queenie tolding him equally as tightly with her arms ensnared around him. On around his back and around his shoulders

"Talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Queenie encouraged and Cedric took a deep breath before beginning.

"I just can't do this anymore! We've lost but instead of accepting it everyone raving about next year! If I couldn't get us through this year how can I do n-next?" Hearing his voice quiver and the feeling of water on the chest of her top she tightened her arms around him, drawing him in further to her bosom all the while still rubbing circles on his back.

"And its not just the team! I we loose my dad grills me and then my mum finds out and wants to know how we failed because in their' eyes I'm the perfect child who should be capable of anything! I can't be their perfect son all the time! Any of the time in fact … s-s-sometimes I ne-e-ed someone too, y"know?" Cedric explained more tears falling.

"I know, Ced. But your parents they're just proud-you're their only son so yet get all their attention even if they seem to be suffocating you they do it because they care!" Queenie reassured.

"And the team? … I'm just so afraid of letting them down" He admitted quietly.

"The team are only raving about next year because they believe in you! They know that of they events if last week hadn't happened and left you doubting our victory you'd have been on top form! Better the internal optimist than the miserable pessimist" Queenie explained.

"And" Queenie began before adding:

" I'm always willing to that someone you need if it all gets too much"

"I know, little one. Thank you." Cedric mumbled into her chest before placing a kiss over her top clad left breast.


	14. Chapter 14

The next Hogsmeade weekend came around quickly and there was now only one week left before the school broke up for Christmas. Cedric and Queenie were sat in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, on their last date before Christmas break.

They were sat in the small shop surrounded by other Hogwarts couples. Queenie looked rather cosy in outfit. It consisted of a tight black high waisted skirt that fell to her mid-thigh, black opaque tights under them and black soft leather pixie ankle boots. On her top half she had on a thermal vest under a tight baby pink long sleeve which was under a thick cable knit beige jumper which had a scoop neck. This why on the floor under her seat with her tan leather shoulder strapped fashion bag, Queenie had her Hufflepuff scarf.

Cedric also looked as snug as bug in a rug in his sandy chinos (over the top of his thermal trousers), turquoise loose long sleeve top over his thermal long sleeve and thick, grey, zip up hoodie over that. The two sipped their second mugs of hot chocolate and nibbled at their walnut and coffee cake. Cedric and Queenie using one of their hands to lift their beverages and sweet dessert while the other they on the table clasping their partner's other hand. This was the last stop on their visit. They'd also visited: Spintwitches where Cedric had bought some more broom polish. Honeydukes as Quenenie had gone to get her sisters some chocolates as one of their christmas presents. Queenie had settled on Exploding BonBons and Fizzing Whizzbees for Bubble and Sugar Quills and Chocoballs for Squeak. They'd also called into Tomes and Scrolls the bookshop where Cedric purchased a book on botany for his mother before Queenie dragged him to Scrivenshafts, the Quill shop as she needed to purchase another drawing book and some more inks in assorted colours.

"Little one?" Cedric broke their comfortable silence and Queenie looked at him to see Cedric holding a spoon heaped with chocolate cake to her face. Queenie opened her mouth and Cedric brought the spoon in to moist wet cavern and she closed her pink lips around the spoon, sucking the cake off the spoon. Cedric felt the pull and something stirred inside if him, his crotch suddenly beginning to rouse and the more she did it the worse it got.

"Little one, I think we should go" Cedric gritted out and Queenie couldn't help but notice the sound of gravel in his voice

"Go, why? Ced are you ok? You don't sound to good" Queenie asked concerned, putting her hot chocolate down pressing the back of her palm to his forehead. Cedric groaned quietly at her touch. Queenie caressing his face with her smooth, small hands really wasn't helping his 'issue'.

"little one … p-please" he struggled to keep it together so was thank full when she just nodded mutely. Queenie slipped her red duffle coat on, hastily fastening the togs and putting her Hufflepuff scarf and gloves on. She quickly collected her bags standing up.

Cedric also slipped on his coat and gloves and grabbed Queenie's bags off her while still sitting. He waited her to stand before doing so himself. Cedric as soon as he stood at his full height, grabbed Queenie's waist, pulling her back flush to his front. In an attempt to conceal his excitement.

"Cedric?! What's … oh" Queenie exclaimed in surprise before realisation hit her.

"How?" She asked, her face flushed.

"Little one you astound me. You have a smoking body but more importantly a big heart, radiant smile and beautiful mind. You cause this a to happen a lot and not just to me" Cedric explained in a whisper into her ear as he paid Madam Puddifoot.

The two then exited the shop, Cedric still holding Queenie tight to his front. He had both his arms wrapped around and rested his clasped hands on her lower stomach. His chin resting on her shoulder, their cheeks pressed together.

"What do you mean? 'Not just to me' " Queenie whispered back, still slightly embarrassed.

"Little one! Do you not know how people see you? Merlin! Well put it this way I have to sit in lessons and walk through corridors listening to all these boys of different ages and houses talking about you and all the explicit things they'd do with you" Cedric told her.

"Oh, I didn't know" Queenie mumbled

"Evidently … but seriously it takes all my will power to the beat them to a pulp, even Potter-and I feel sorry for that kid!"

"Potter?"

"Yes Potter, he's as bad as the rest for crushing on you. I heard him and Finnigan talking about what 'lies under your uniform' " Cedric muttered angrily.

The two of them continued to the school, Cedric not sure if their position was a good idea any more are her rounded bum brushed his crotch with every step she took making Cedric's 'little problem' even bigger.

Once inside Cedric's dorm, the two of them clambered on to Cedric's bed, drawing the curtain and charming them like usual to maximise their privacy with a longing and silencing spell.

Cedric lips were suddenly against Queenie's. The kiss was passionate and seductive causing a warm longing to occur within them. Clothes were peeled and thrown off in a frenzy until they both in their underwear. His slightly chapped lips massaged hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Cedric moved, laying Queenie down on his bed and him straddling her waist. His mouth left reluctantly hers, seizing the opportunity, leaving a sprinkling off burning kisses that provoked arousal and feeling of want in Queenie. Cedric's calloused hand swept cleanly behind her body, unclasping her midnight blue plunge bra with black lace and discarding it off her body. He planted his face into her breasts, sucking the insides of them-leaving multiple love bites in his wake. His fingers trailed lightly over breasts and erect nipples. Cedric's large hands rolled and pinched her breasts whilst he continued to suck at her nipples as if he were a suckling baby.

"C-Ced … you-u-'re the on-ne who's … ar-roused … why don't-n't we relie-be you first-st?" Queenie asked breathlessly through her content.

"Little one we both know that you're first and then me, regardless of who was horny to start with it'll always be that way" Cedric hummed around her left nipple, causing her back to arch which effectively meant she was pushing her breasts into his face.

Queenie was so distracted by Cedric's work on her upper body she didn't even register his unoccupied hand trail south to the only part of her form still covered by material. Queenie let out a shaky breath as his finger teased her over her midnight blue, thin, cotton panties. His hand rubbed over her bundle of nerves through her under garments but he effectively managed to multitask , never breaking away from his devouring of her ample bosom.

"Little one, I know you're close. I can feel your stomach clamping just let go-it'll be fine, I'm right here" Cedric cooed and Queenie felt a familiar heat swell in her stomach as she threaded her dainty hands through hair. A squeal escaped her lips as she let go. Queenie's panties were ruined. A large spot damp blooming as she panted heavily in an attempt to regain her breath. Cedric didn't stop, however. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her soaked panties and ripping them down her long legs.

Cedric's thumb toyed with her nub as he inserted a finger into her core. One became two, which became three, and then four. Queenie was shuddering and squirming in pleasure under Cedric' s touch. The sensitivity or her lower region amplifying the pleasure causing her eyes to go glassy, small tears escaping them.

"Your so sensitive little one. So very, very sensitive and responsive too" Cedric told when he pulled away to look at her face. He was no longer concerned by her shedding of of small tears in the bedroom as it happened multiple times before now. In the beginning it worried him greatly, he feared he'd hurt or upset her in some way but no, it was just Queenie appeared to have heightened responses to pleasurable touches that manifested itself as tears.

Cedric then returned sucking and nipping at her neck, leaving clear evidence of the night. Queenie grabbed his shoulders, sinking her nails into his skin, lightly not wanted to draw blood. A high pitched whine left her mouth as Cedric pushed her closer and closer to the bring of ecstasy again. Cedric curled his fingers, loosing Queenie to her next release just by tapping at her special spot.

Cedric looked up from the crook of her neck, a smirk etched onto his face. He started kissing back down her body, taking his time to pepper her hot kisses on her white lily and mint scented skin. His hands rested on the tops of her tanned thighs, his thumbs teasing the what lay in between them. Cedric scooted down the bed so his was level with her aching centre. Queenie felt his hot breath ghost over her already hypersensitive and she began to leak out slowly, some release fluid tickling slowly out. He raised his eyes, looking at her. Noting desperate expression and leaking arousal he decided he'd help relieve her instantly. He moved his lips to her nub, brushing against the damp skin before exploring insides of her thighs. Kissing and licking them making her whine out. Queenie felt more wetness escape but Cedric caught it on his tongue before licking a searing hot stripe up her slit like entrance.

"Come on little on, you can do it. I know you're tired but you can do it and then you'll be all pleased and can go to sleep" Cedric assured, his raspy voice barely above a whisper.

Goosebumps flared across Queenie's skin at the sensation of his cool breath on her wet, burning centre.

"B-but … what abo-out you-u-u?" Queenie gasped only to have Cedric kiss her right where she needed him, provoking a desperate whine from her

"This is about you, not me. I'll be fine" Cedric clarified before he attached his lips her nub harshly. Moans flew out of Queenie's mouth at the terrific yet overwhelming feeling. His tongue swirled around an along her entrance, teasingly dipping itself inside as his lips and nose brushed her bundle of nerves. Cedric allowed his teeth graze over her heat lightly nipping and pulling at the swollen skin simultaneously to his lips massaging her down there. Queenie's whine became louder and she started to squeal, as more euphoric tears ran down her face as her third release approached. Her hands reclaimed his bronze locks, tugging as she felt her inside tense and clench before snapping all together. Queenie let out a shrill scream as Cedric lapped at her during her release using his tongue collect her sweet nectar.

"Merlin's alive" Cerdic breathed out, removing himself from in between her legs and sitting back down on the bed.

"You've drenched me little one. You exploded everywhere!" He smirked, licking his lips and wiping his dew covered cheeks and chin before placing the retrieved sweetness in his mouth. Queenie flushed and tried to answer but she was still chasing after her breath.

Cedric bent down, catching her lips. Queenie could faintly tasted herself and mustered all her dwindling energy to push herself up and over, pinning Cedric down on the bed with her body. They continued to kiss as she moved the straddled his waist, pulling down his boxers where she ran her finger tips down. Down, across his tensing stomach muscles, v-line and eventually his erection. Her pointer finger on her right hand played along the slit of Cedric's sex. She then brought both her hands together and used them entire to lightly squeeze and pump his manhood, his early arousal escaped from his slit in the form of beads.

"L-lit-tle on-ne … yo-u don't … do-on-n't … ergh, shit!" Cedric's voice cracked when he pulled his mouth away from hers. His eyes squeezed shut in pure pleasure.

"Ssh, Ced. You're right I don't have to but I want to" Queenie reassured him, her hand then encasing his whole length. She stroked at a slow, steady and sensual pace to heighten his pleasure. Queenie lent back in, sucking and nibbling his collar bones practicing on the art of forming the perfect love bite on him several times on his neck, shoulders and collar bones. A groan passed from Cedric's mouth as his eyes screwed together tighter his breathing becoming increasingly laboured.

"Is this ok?" Queenie enquired and all Cedric could muster was a simple nod, too consumed by the delicacy yet forcefulness of her movements on his sensitive sex. Queenie moved her lips down from his neck to his chest where she sucked and kissed his muscular pectorals, her teeth occasionally grazing over his nipples.

"lit-it-le one … plea-se" Cedric hissed as her small hands preformed magic on his length, lulling him into a complete hallucinogenic and indescribable trance of absolute pleasure. Queenie quickened her pace around him, applying more pressure to the throbbing manhood in her hands every time she swiped up vertically.

Cedric felt the coil in his stomach twist. Cedric could sense his end was approaching and he knew Queenie could too and started driving his hips up to meet her hands. This increased his pleasure to the point of no return as his release called. His fluid streamed from the slit at the tip of his, now gradually softening manhood. Queenie returned her lips to his, kissing him passionately as he relieved himself accompanied with his loud groans and strangled shouts of pleasure that filtered from his mouth to hers.

-line break-

Christmas came and went. So did January and February. Now it was March and Cedric and Queenie were stood in the stands 'watching' the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw game but really they were having a good old natter. Queenie was wearing a yellow knitted v-neck jumper that showed a classy amount of cleavage and had the sleeves rolled up the elbows, mid denim, high waisted skinny jeans and red, low top, canvas converse. Cedric had opted for: dark denim, slouchy skinny jeans, grey muscle t-shirt, black leather jacket and dark leather combat-style boots.

Queenie and Cedric were discussing Crete and his new girlfriend, Samantha Carstairs, sister of 7th year Hufflepuff keeper-Bryony.

"She seems nice don't get me wrong it's just … well … I thought him and Georgie were gonna marry" Queenie told him.

"I know I thought him and Parsons were destined, but obv-" Cedric began to agree but was cut off by a sudden shout from Harry who was playing in the game

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled sending the powerful enchantment into one of the far stands at a group of … Dementors?

-line break-

"Queen B! Sirius Black! He's B-BACK!" A second year Ravenclaw exclaimed as she and Cedric walked into the great hall for breakfast one morning the week following the second disastrous Quidditch match of the season. The 2nd year in question was Megan Huntington she idolised Queenie in both her external and internal features. The young girl through her arms around the older one, beginning to blubber softly.

Cedric and Queenie shared a look before Queenie relinquished her old on Cedric's hand and wrapped her arms around the young girl.

"Ssh, ssh … I'm sure it's just a rumour" she cooed but Megan just shook her head, crying even louder.

"Tell you what I'll ask Harry and I'll pass on whatever he says" Queenie suggested and that seemed to calm the little girl.

-line break-

Cedric accompanied Queenie later that night as they walked round Hogwarts. Cedric clad in school uniform was carrying out his prefect duties and Queenie was scouring the castle for Harry. She'd learned from Dean (who was slightly giddy she even knew his name) that he'd left the common room with Ron about half an hour earlier so Queenie set off to find him. That's when she ran into Cedric who was loathed to let her wander the castle alone for fear she'd either get caught and get in trouble or be kidnapped by a mass murdering loon, who was lurking somewhere in the school.

Cedric had arm around Queenie's waist and she had one around his. Queenie really wasn't dressed for searching the castle as she was only sporting a loose, deep purple t-shirt dress that fell to her mid-thigh. It had a deep scoop and the shoulders tended to slip down on her arms exposing her thin black bra straps. On her feet she was wearing black canvas decathlon pumps.

The two heard hushed voices from the next corridor and stopped, moving back-flat to the wall. Only to see Harry and Ron scampering across the foyer and down towards the great hall. Queenie glance at Cedric, pecking his lips before scurrying after them.

"Harry? Harry?" Queenie called into the darkness of the courtyard, she'd tried to catch up but now she'd lost them.

"Queen B?" Harry questioned, him and Ron backing up round a corner. Upon seeing Queenie, her lack of clothes and exposed legs the teen boys gulped and tried to keep their' composure.

"Harry? Harry! Oh thank god I thought I'd been following a random stranger" Queenie explained once she approached them.

"You were following us?" Harry quizzed

"Erm yes, I heard … I heard that Sirius Black attacked you and I wanted to see if it was true or malicious gossip and if it was true I you were ok"

"We're fine thanks and yes it is true. He creeped into our dorm and shredding the curtains round Ron's bed" Harry explained and Queenie unexpectedly pulled them both into a hug. Their faces inadvertently squishing into her bosom (not that either of them were complaining) blushed red at the contact and awkwardly wrapped their' arms around her waist.

"We're um, er … we're going to Hagrid's … would you like to come?" Harry offered once their three party embrace had ended.

"Sure" Queenie smiled and the three trudged down to Hagrid's hut.

Once they Hagrid's came in to view, Queenie bounded ahead eager to meet her favourite teacher. This enabled Ron and Harry to quickly start talking about 'their hug' that would stick in their minds for ever.

"Her boobs!" Ron exclaimed in a hushed whisper

"I know Ron, I know" Harry assured

"They were so … so big! And inviting and warm and squishy!"

"And you could feel her bra too" Harry reminded

"I know and her waist-it's so tiny but her hips are so much wider! Her body is just …"

"Sculpted by the Gods?"

"Yeah … Hey, Harry you … You don't have a crush on her do you?"

"Erm, yes-me and the whole male population of the school"

Ron was about to reply when Queenie shouted them from inside the doorway of Hagrid's:

"HURRY UP YOU TWO! ASTHMATIC SLUGS CARRYING HEAVY SHOPPING MOVE QUICKER!" She yelled at them and the two smiled at her humour before jogging to Hagrid's.


	15. Chapter 15

" … and then Hagrid explained to Harry and Ron that their feud was hurting her and se was really upset" Queenie finished telling her story to Cedric as he walked her down to the care of magical creatures class before he made his own way to Herbology, the next day.

"Poor girl, Granger always seems to be upset because of them" Cedric sighed, squeezing Queenie's shoulders-drawing her closer to him while her arms were tangled tightly around his waist.

"That's because she is. Every year they have at least one major argument that spells silence for the the three for at least six months" Queenie nuzzled her head into the join on his neck and shoulder

"Oi Askoy!" A annoying and yet sadly familiar voice called. The 4th and 5th year couple turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson standing their looking smug

"Is it true you slept with Potter last night?" Draco jibed and both Cedric and Queenie looked confused.

"No" Queenie said eventually, sounding puzzled

"Are you sure? You were seen seeking back into the castle by Peeves early this morning" Draco laughed at her and his goons just laughed along like it was he funniest joke they'd ever been told

"I'm as sure that I didn't sleep with Harry as you're that you aren't inbred" Queenie replied smugly, shooting him a sarcastic smiled before continuing to walk on. A chuckling Cedric falling into step with her

"I AM NOT INBRED!" Draco shouted enraged from behind them

"THERE'S YOUR ANSWER THEN!" Queenie yelled back, without even turning to look at him.

-line break-

Cedric was packing up in DADA. They'd just finished a riveting yet slightly draining lesson where they'd had to physically withstand and resist the Imperius curse. Cedric doing it quite efficiently gaining Hufflepuff 50 points. He'd just put his quills in his black rucksack when Lupin strolled over to the desk he was sharing with Clarke, Zach and Daniel who were also packing away.

"Mr Diggory" Lupin began and Cedric stopped what he was doing and looked at the Professor. His friends also slowed, packing away hesitantly and dragging everything out so they could listen discreetly.

"Your other half left this, 1st lesson" Lupin said handing Cedric Queenie's nearly full drawing pad.

"Oh right, thank you Professor" he said gently pushing it in to his bag as not to bend any pages

"There's a very good one of you about three quarters of the way through … very flattering. Your 'little one' has a real penchant for art" Lupin completed and just Cedric smiled.

-line break-

Harry and Ron were climbing the stairs towards Gryffindor tower after their encouter with Snape. They were talking about the bias of Snape and the oddness of Lupin covering for them. The two then heard the pitter patter of feet and female voices

" … M'ione they've sentenced him to death we have to tell them" Queenie and Hermione rounded the bend on the stairs, clad in their school uniform

"Harry …" Hermione began but Harry and Ron just scowled at her

"Harry!" Queenie explained, all the other 3 attentions falling on her.

"The ministry have sentenced Buckbeak to death!" She explained.

-line break-

Most students in the school were filled with anticipation for what was sure to be the Quidditch game of the century, Gryffindor vs Slytherin in the inter house championship. However 5 and 7th years were filled with something else:Dread. A sickening worry that they had revised enough for their' O.W.L. s or their' N.E.W.T. s . This feeling of worry was currently what Cedric was feeling as he stood outside the great hall with his 5th year cohort ready for his first exam. Queenie had decided the first 10-15 minutes of Herbology to stay with Cedric to keep him calm and wish him good luck. Unfortunately for Cedric his ever growing group of doting love sick girls had had the same idea and were not stood too far away giggling unnecessarily and pointing out 'fit' or 'Dreamy' he was.

"I can't do this" Cedric said. Queenie glanced at him sympathetically before pulling slightly away from his friends to have a few intimate words of encouragement with him.

"What's your first exam?" She asked, taking both his hands in his and rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles

"Charms" he replied looking slightly green.

"Well we know you passed your practical charms test with flying colours and you've revised your fit little arse of for this so don't panic" Queenie smiled, leaning in and pecking his lips.

"Um, chocolate-y. Are you hiding a half eaten chocolate frog from me, Mr Diggory?" Queenie asked in fake sincerity, raising a rounded blonde eyebrow, that was so light it was almost invisible. Cedric smiled a little but still looked awfully nervous. Queenie gave him a small, sympathetic smile before wrapping her arms around his back, nuzzling her face into his neck taking in his scent of fresh pine and cut grass. Cedric wrapped his arms around her and Queenie began to lightly sway, rocking them back and forth slightly.

"When are your other tests?" She murmured against his neck before placing a peck on his neck.

"Transfiguration tomorrow, Herbology on Wednesday, DADA Thursday and Ancient Runes Friday. Next week Potions on Monday, Care of Magical Creatures Tuesday, Astronomy and Divination Wednesday, Arithmancy on Thursday and History of Magic on Friday" he sighed

"Well I'll be joining you on Thursday for Ancient Runes and next Friday for History of Magic"

"I know and I can guarantee they will be the easiest exams because your presence alone can tide me through the murkiest waters"

"Ssh! You're making me blush!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could come and take your seats please" McGonagall called as she opened the doors to the great hall. Cedric and Queenie pulled apart and she took his face, pulling it close to her own before she placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

Pulling away with a coy smile, Cedric gave Queenie her bag (which he'd been holding) back and the two embraced once more before Cedric walked into the hall and Queenie scampered to Herbology.

-line break-

The last few weeks of the school year passed quickly. All the events having spiralled out and control and fizzled out. Cedric clad in cut off light denim shorts, that were slightly ripped, violet muscle t-shirt with a muggle superhero on (a present from Queenie) and black vans he led Queenie down the train by the hand. They'd just attended a prefects dinner accompany in a private compartment of the train an Queenie was Cedric's 'plus one'.

The summer vibe of happiness and freedom radiated off Queenie. Not only had her laid back attitude completely come out but also her permanent smile had turned into a permanent beam, that stretched from ear to ear-lighting up her pretty face and all those she saw. Her outfit also screamed summer. She was dressed in a strapless cotton jumpsuit. It was a peachy pink/orange colour with elasticated high waist band that had a bow which you could tie once you'd pulled the cotton strings to the individuals preferred tightness. It was also had a elastic horizontal and vertical pleating above her bosom to keep it up. The hem of the shorts of the jumpsuit fell to Queenie's mid thigh, making long legs look even longer. Finally on her feet were golden gladiator sandals.

The two were approaching the compartment where their' friends were but stopped suddenly when Cedric halted. Queenie crashed into his back, hitting her chin on his shoulder.

"Ow, Ced" Queenie whined and Cedric quickly turned round, massaging her chin with left thumb before pressing a chaste kiss to it.

"Sorry, Little one its just …" Cedric began but was interrupted by a loud hooting from inside a compartment filled with 4,5,6 and 7th year boys.

"Someone explain to me how golden ponce Diggory has managed to keep Queen B for nearly 5 years" A 6th year Slytherin, Sebastian Cross asked loudly.

"Because he's hella hot and nicer than you" Queenie hissed her eyes narrowing, causing Cedric's anger to subside slightly as he cute scowl grace her features-giving her the appearance off a ticked off toddler.

"Because pretty boy Diggory isn't blind and she's as fit as f **k and a Hufflepuff. If there's one group of people you know ain't going to cheat its the Badgers" was the actual reply from 5th year Ravenclaw, Sam O'Railey.

"If she isn't the definition of hot …" Fred Weasley began

"… or the epitome of fit …" George Weasley took over sentence before they both finished with:

" … then I don't know what is."

"Oh, Merlin did you see her in the stands at the Gryffindor Ravenclaw Quiddicth game-her yellow jumper! Oh shit, every time she celebrated a goal her boobs bounced" Blaise Zabini agreed

"I like how the sworn enemy, rival houses bond over a fit chick" Sheldon Carstairs twin brother of Bryony laughed

"Mate! She's perfect! Long legs, defined arse and the best wrack in 4, 5 and maybe even 6th year!" Joe Wilson of Ravenclaw and 7th year.

"Ced, can we go … please" Queenie asked feeling slightly uncomfortable but also knowing Cedric was about to explode if her head anymore.

Cedric's hands were clenched into fists as white. Veins bulging in his arms and neck as his face flushed, his eyes dark.

"Of course little one" He huddled her into his side both arms around and she returned the gesture-grasping onto him tightly. As they walked past the compartment the boys fell silent before Sebastian wolf whistled with the crude shout of:

"Y'alright love? Why don't you come in here and see a real man?" But Cedric and Queenie ignored him, walking on with haste before slipping into their friends compartment. Queenie sat on Cedric's lap in the small compartment which was filled with Nathan, Lewis, Zach, Clarke, Rita, Leah, Harriet, Jenny, Josh Charles and Freddy. The two in their own little hub of love and affection in the corner for the entire train ride. They cuddled and shared a few lingering kisses but nothing more, not when they had company in such a close distace.


	16. Chapter 16

"Morning" Queenie smiled, entering the kitchen of the Diggory on the morning of the 22nd of August-the day of the Quiddicth World Cup that Cedric had invited her to attend with him and his father. Since leaving Hogwarts in mid June, Queenie had grown a little more but not much and her hair had lengthened. Had her hair been straight it would have been a bob cut, however the fact her hair was wavy/curly meant her hair line sat closer to ears and compact her head in large ringlets (A/N: Like Scarlet Johansson in the Dolce and Gabbana campaign for 'The One' fragrance). Queenie has already dressed for the event in high waisted, denim, coral, short, bum shorts, a plunging v-neck lined white linen long sleeved shirt that showed a lot of her ample cleavage but still kept her looking chic. It was loose fitting top with coral sequins lining the rims of the neck line and hand holes. On her feet she was wearing of nude coloured, slip on flats.

"Morning dear" Mrs Diggory replied and Queenie went to the cupboards raiding them for a suitable morning snack-she hated eating heavily before long journeys. Queenie had been to the Diggory's multiple times before like Cedric had with her house and their parents treated their' respective child's partner as one of their own brood.

Queenie bent over to look in the bottom cupboards when she felt a cheeky tap on her bum.

"Cedric!" His mother hissed, nearly joking on her morning tea as Queenie whipped round to face him. Cedric looked this morning, Queenie noted as glanced over his outfit quickly. He was wearing his trade mark slouchy skinny jeans that were made from dark denim, horizontally striped, long sleeved rugby style top in a deep and lighter blue (the shades alternating each stripe) with a green fabric jacket over the top and black, high top, canvas converse.

"Mr Diggory, when are you going to learn that I'm not the kind of girl who will let you touch her arse unless she can get a feel back" Queenie sassed him, raising and eyebrow before Cedric darted off, Queenie darting after him trying to grab and pinch at his bum.

-line break-

After a quick slice of toast and another cleaning of their teeth, Mr Diggory, Cedric and Queenie set off to Stoatshead Hill to find the Portkey and Weasleys. Mr Diggory was walking in front, trying to navigate a huge muggle map that was blowing about in the wind. Cedric and Queenie were strolling a little behind him, basking in the lovely summer weather.

"… that means you'll be shopping for your school supplies on your birthday!" Cedric exclaimed. One his arms around Queenie's waist and his hand in her back pocket while the other hand had a hold of Queenie's plain canvas tote bag.

"Yeah but I'll be with you so it's fine" Queenie assured both her arms wrapped around the front and back of his waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

"And you'll be with me in the evening, so that's doublet fine" Cedric smirked, teasing her

"Yep … I actually can't wait for that, even if does mean wishing school to come around faster" Queenie shrugged but a blush flamed her cheeks at her confession

"Little one regardless of how long we've been together on the night of your 16th we don't have to do anything if you're not ready"

"I'm ready"

"Are you sure, I don't want you thinking that you have to do this to keep us together, worried I'll run off with a girl who's ready to do everything and anything" Cedric assured her

"Ced I'm ready! Hell, I've been ready for the last two years just not legal" it was now Queenie's turn to assure him.

Once they reached the meeting point where they to wait for the Weasleys, Cedric and Queenie climbed up a nearby tree to 'search' for the Portkey. In reality they were just up their chatting about the upcoming Quiddicth game and their' predictions for what was going to happen.

"Arthur!" They heard Mr Diggory shout and took it as their' que to begin the climb down.

"It's about time, son!" Mr Diggory added as Mr Weasley, (most of) his family, Harry and Hermione.

"Sorry Amos … Some of us had a bit of sleepy start" Mr Weasley turned to glare at Ron and Harry.

"This is Amos Diggory everyone … He works with me at the ministry" Queenie and Cedric heard Mr weasley, Arthur say as he shook Amos's hand. Cedric moved, jumping down first.

"And this strapping young man must be Cedric, am I right?" Mr Weasley added, shaking hands with Cedric.

"Yes sir" Cedric answered.

"Ced … a little help?" Queenie called and Cedric whipped round, his arms outstretched, catching Queenie as she jumped down. The Weasley children, Harry and Hermione were all a little shocked, despite having knowing Queenie since their first year they'd hardly ever or never seen her and Cedric together. Hermione and Ginny were shocked because of Cedric's attractiveness. Ron and Harry because of the sheer material of Queenie's top with its daring neck line, which combined left little to imagination. Fred and George were shocked for partly the same reason as Ron and Harry but also the fact Cedric was there and they were still slightly bitter about the events of the Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor game last school year.

"There you go, little on" Cedric smiled, steadying her on her feet and kissed her forehead, evoking a awe and a squeal from Hermione and Ginny and the Weasley Boys and Harry just rolled their eyes.

"And this is Cedric's significant other Queenie Askoy … Merlin's beard! You must be Harry Potter!" Amos exclaimed, surveying the party who Arthur has arrived with.

"Yes sir" Harry replied politely

"Great, great pleasure" Amos said, shaking Harry's hand

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir" Harry agreed. Amos then went on to make a massive speech on how Cedric had beat him in the Quidditch game, last year. This provoked a groan from Cedric who hid his face in the back of Queenie's shoulder, as she was stood with her back flush to his front, his arms tangled around her waist.

"Dad" Cedric chastised

"It was a accident Amos, the Dementors attacked him" Queenie explained softly

"For the a thousandth time" Cedric added but Mr Diggory still continued to press the issue.

-line break-

Arthur and Amos fronted the group, Fred and George behind them, Cedric and Queenie walking as they were earlier (this action provoking a 'he's so dreamy' 'and cute' exchange between Hermione and Ginny) and then Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione flanking up the back.

"Over there" Mr Diggory called out after seemed like hours of walking. The group quickly exchanged glances before jogging hastily towards it.

"Shall we?" Amos asked

"We don't want to be late" Mr Weasley added, when they reached the Portkey, an old boot.

"Get yourself into a good position" Mr Weasley ordered the teens as they in a circle around the boot

"Why are they all standing round that manky, old boot?" Harry asked

"It's not any manky, old boot mate … Fred began the explanation

" … it's a Portkey" George finished

"Time to go" Amos shouted over the chatter.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked, laying down, looking the boot which the others were grabbing.

"Ready, after three" Mr Diggory said, and began to count:

"1 … 2 …"

"Harry!" Mr Weasley exclaimed and Harry grabbed the boot

" … 3!" Mr Diggory shouted and suddenly they were spiralling through the air as if trapped in a cylinder. The speed was intense and the air resistance and friction caused their' skin to tingle.

"Let go kids!" Mr Weasley shouted

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed

"Let go" he repeated. Queenie and Cedric shared a glance, grasping each other's free hand and simultaneously letting go. They were the first to accept the free fall, barley catching a glimpse of the others silhouettes plummet away from the boot.

Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny hit the earth with a thump and a groan. As they were recovering they looked up to see Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and Cedric strolling through the air towards them. Queenie was also with them, she was being held by Cedric in a piggyback so he could ensure she wouldn't get any cuts or bruises.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses" Mr Weasley joked as him and the other three landed. Cedric lowered Queenie down his hands stroking her thighs as he did so. He glanced at her cheekily and winked, earning him a light slap on the arms from Queenie before she walked off, helping the others up.

Cedric helped Harry up and received a courteous 'thanks' before jogging to catch up with Queenie. Once he reached her, much like that fateful day in Hogsmeade, he used her waist as leverage to bring her close to him, pushing their bodies together before her wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Cedric rested his hands in her front pockets, her hands resting on his lower arms as she tilted her head towards his.

They continued walking awhile longer after a humiliating and rather awkward encounter with muggle land owner, Mr Roberts, they finally got to the tents.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quiddicth World Cup!" Mr Weasley exclaimed looking as the camping site that was a buzz of activity and chatter. The group slowly navigated the tents, marvelling at the various things on show.

"Parting of the ways, I think old chap" Mr Diggory said in the midst of the heaving campsite to Mr Weasley.

"See you at the match" Mr Weasley replied and the two shook hand

"See you at the match" Amos repeated back before Mr Weasley repeated the same thing to Cedric and Queenie before the three of them took off in a different direction.

"Bye Queenie!" They heard Fred, George, Harry and Ron yell in a trance like tone.

"Bye boys!" Queenie turned her head, calling back

-line break-

Mr Diggory had booked two seperate tents, one for him and one for Cedric and Queenie. When asked why Amos claimed he didn't want to be in the same tent if those two were going to be 'going at it like rabbits', the comment evoking a deep blush from both teens.

So now Cedric and and Queenie were alone and currently playing the muggle game 'too hot' on one of the sofas in the large tent. Cedric had heard her and Rita gossiping about it and was curious to try, wanting to know how long he'd last as he knew he'd crumble, just not sure when.

The two had been kissing softly and slowly for about 5 minutes, neither wanting to waste their aces immediately. Cedric slipped his tongue past her sweet small lips and inside her mouth. Their' tongues met and began to caress each other. Twisting, curling and intertwining their' tongues they sighed content lay into each others mouths. Queenie lightly sucked on his tongue and nipped at his lower lip, pulling it slightly into her mouth. Her hands moved to grab the back of Cedric's neck but her self control overruled her teenage urges and she stopped herself.

Queenie felt Cedric smile against her swollen lips. She wanted to win, to show Cedric she was able to resist him longer than he could her. Cedric sucked at her sucked lip before encouraging her tongue into his mouth where he bit down on it lightly. His small action enchanted Queenie's hands and they took on a life of their own. Queenie's cool fingertips skimmed Cedric's thigh, who immediately pulled away and thrusted a fist into the air as he stood up.

"Victory for Diggory!" Cedric whooped, grinning.

"Oh hush you!" Queenie's face screwed up in mock anger as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I win … I win … I win" Cedric childishly chanted, jumping around the room . Queenie rolled her eyes before a sly idea struck her. She pounced on Cedric, sending them both crashing to elegantly to floor with minimum noise and pain.

"Now whose winning?" She purred in Cedric's ear and he gulped-the images of the intimate night they'd shared before while his parents had been at a posh dinner for ministry workers rushing through his brain. They had devoured each other at least 5 times each and engaged in 3 or more sessions of clothes intimacy.

Now however, Queenie had just planted her lips on his and the two engaged in a passionate, sensual and fierce kiss and as the kiss gradually began escalate (both participants caressing and squeezing the other in their' most private areas) they shredded clothes until they were both nude. Queenie suddenly sat up, straddling his excited crotch and reached into her bag, searching for something.

"What?" Cedric whined, his head rolling back.

"Colloportus" Queenie cast a longing spell pointing her 10 inch cherry wood wand with phoenix feather core that was yielding at the tent flaps.

"Silencio" Queenie added before dropping her wand back into her bag which she tossed across the room.

"S-Shit … i-it's st-i-ill so sensit-ti-ive…" Cedric deducted when he wrapped his hand around himself, giving his manhood a couple of slow strokes.

"Last night still effecting you, ey?" Queenie winked, her voice cheeky but her action seductive as she brushed the pads of fingers over the top of Cedric's length provoking a loud hiss from him as his body shuddered.

The sight of Cedric pleasing himself so deliberately, his eyes screwed up tight, lip trapped between his teeth and hair all dishevelled proved to be a wonderful sight indeed. Despite both teens having not recovered from from the day previous, their bodies sore Queenie still ran her hands over his clammy muscled torso. Her hands swept over his shoulders and chest, scraping her pointer fingers nails over his nipples.

Cedric gave her a look that was a combined pleasure and raw need to relieve himself. Queenie unable to resist brought her fingers up along his neck, skirting over his racing pulse-points, chiseled jawline before she cupped his cheek in her small palm. She lent down placing another searing kiss of intense heat and passion on to his mouth. Cedric jerked his head up to meet her kiss and returning the kiss eagerly. His tongue needy and searching whilst their' swollen lips moulded together.

Cedric eventually composed and collected his will power-starting to pleasure Queenie before she went to far and he wouldn't be able to deny her pleasure.

"C-Ced?" Queenie questioned pulling away as Cedric slowly inserted one finger into her slit like opening making her jump slightly. He drew his finger out before reinserting four and now it was her time to moan out loudly. She whimpered and squealed with every movement he made. Cedric slowly and carefully pushed his thumb deep into her core, allowing her time to adjust to feeling before he actually began to fist. Cedric's hand was buried inside her and both he and Queenie could feel her approaching release.

"C-Ced! C-ERGH!" Queenie moaned after several minutes with his fist twisting and curling inside if her slowly, giving her extreme pleasure. She could see him smirk as her thighs clamped to a painful tightness around his hand, trapping it inside of her when she relieved herself before falling limp against his chest.

After regaining her breath (Cedric's hand still fast in her) she pulled herself up to see him stroking himself. His hips twitched and bucked as the flushed, leaking top of his manhood disappeared and reappeared from the clamp of his unoccupied hand.

"L-little-e on-ne" Cedric called softly while his voiced cracked. Queenie smashed her lips onto his pouring as much emotion as she could into their kiss as she could while Cedric seemed to have forgotten about his hand fast deep inside her. Cedric panted, letting out little vulnerable moans into her mouth while he returned her kiss like it was his soul lifeline. Queenie ghosted her hand down and around so it was underneath his manhood. She took a gentle hold of his balls, kneading them, rolling them in her palm as she scraped her nails over the skin, occasionally pinching them.

"Mer-Merlin … lit-ittle one" Cedric shuddered at his lover's actions. He tilted his head back onto the plush rug where he let out a strangled, ruptured groan. Queenie kissed his collarbone, before she trailed her tongue down, his torso arching towards her. She let her tongue roam to his nipple and drag her teeth over it while simultaneously squeezing his balls and that drove Cedric's hand to move quicker around himself and his other one pressing deeper into Queenie who could feel her stomach clenching as she got riled up again.

"G-God sa-akes … Shit, lit-tle one-e I … I can't … it won-n't" Cedric cried out in what sounded like pain, causing Queenie to quickly look at him, to ascertain if was ok.

"What is it, Ced? What's wrong?" Queenie asked, cupping his cheek, worry filling her eyes.

"It's n-not eno-ough … I can't-t! I need …" he groaned his brows furrowed in frustration while his chest heaved and his eyes began to tear.

"Ssh, Ced, ssh. I'll help you" Queenie cooed giving him a comforting smile.

"Please" Cedric breathed out in a pitiful way, utter desperation lacing his voice and evident on his face.

Queenie went to move down to straddle his knees but Cedric shook his head adamantly.

"J-just tu-urn … please" he begged and she obliged, flipping to straddle him backwards her bum facing him and his hand never dislodging itself from deep inside her as she did. Her mouth closed around him and he bucked his hips straight away with such force she had to pull away while he composed himself.

"Sorry," he muttered his teeth gritted. One of his hand ploughing through his hair and gripping the sweat dampened strands as a measure to calm himself as she tried again at a slower pace. Queenie took as much of him as she could, relaxing the throat so he could slip right down. Cedric gave a throaty groan from behind Queenie. Both his hand that was splayed between her shoulder blades and hand that was in her shaking as she continued to suck his manhood in long, thick contractions.

Cedric was so sensitive and overstimulated that everything Queenie did meant a whimper or groan slipped past his parted lips. His hips raised and his legs thrashed restlessly. Queenie then turned her attention to his balls-using every trick in the book to get them burning with desire to be relieved. She made sure he was thoroughly in her wet, warm saliva as she gave him long, wet licks, sucking deeply as her cheeks hollowed and one of her hands squeezing, pumping and twisting around him. Queenie felt the minuscule spasms of his stomach muscles, alerting her that his end was approaching. Cedric's loud, gravelly and constant whines spurred her on, through her jaw ache. Queenie knew he needed something sensual to tip over the edge. Knowing how badly he needed it and how he always exceeded her needs she so sucked his manhood much like a suckling baby. His head started to thrash around while his body writhed in pleasure that caused his muscular thighs to tense.

Queenie let her small fingers press into the soft fleshy spot of skin right behind his balls that cause Cedric to let out a husky voiced shout and his hips bucked fiercely. He suddenly started chanting Queenie's name and nick name like a holy prayer or mantra. Cedric's body wracked with tight convulsions and he jammed his fist deeper than he'd ever done before into Queenie's centre causing her to release, her fluid splattering in his stomach. Queenie's unexpected but still mind blowing climax caused her to bite down lightly on Cedric's manhood which was enough to tip him of the bring.

Queenie was vaguely aware during her earth shattering release Cedric's hand on her back, moving to slip round her front and pulling her off his length just as he released. Queenie despite being in the midst of her own ecstasy induced journey and being pulled away from his manhood, she still managed to stroke him through it. After a long release Cedric finally removed hand from inside Queenie, who was using the back of her hand to wipe her face clean. Cedric's breathing is so laboured that she worried for minute that he might need a muggle inhaler.

"Ced? Are you okay?" Queenie asked concerned, her voice croaky as she flipped herself back round so she was straddling his waist while facing him again. She rested her weight on her arms that were leaning on Cedric's torso. She captured his hips, tracing patterns onto them in a calming gesture.

"Um-hum …" he hummed and Queenie frowned

"I can't know you're ok if I don't hear your voice" she pressed gently.

"I'm fine, little one" his voice shook in time with the rest of his body

"You just … that was … I can't …" He wiped his eyes, removing the few tears that were escaping and running down his face. Queenie carefully eased yourself down, tilting her body and fitting herself close to his side. She rubbed her thumb gently under one of his eyes and catching some of the salty tears on the pad of it.

"Was it … intense?" She asked quietly.

"That's one way to put it" he let out an utterly exhausted laugh his voice gravelly. Cedric's arms wrap limply around her tugging weakly as was too spent to actually pull her into his chest like he usually did. Their lips met in a weak kiss-it was nothing more than the touching of lips.

"You two might want to start to get showered and ready now-match is in about 90 minutes" Mr Diggory called suddenly causing both teens to flinch.

"Will do dad" Cedric called, his voice still hoarse.

-line break-

Having changed back into their' original outfits after showering, Cedric and Queenie gel hands as they walked up the steps to the top box, where they'd be watching the game from. Amos was leading the way, talking to all sorts of people on his way up while Cedric and Queenie kept their conversation hushed-not because it was private discussion just because it was a more intimate way to talk.

"Oh look, well if it isn't Golden boy and the Hogwarts princess! What a surprise" Draco teased when they reached the box, causing all attention to fall on them.

"Not today Malfoy" Queenie said, her voice quiet and shocked that left the other Hogwarts students (and Percy and Charlie) shocked. Queenie and Cedric took seats on the furthest back stand. The two sat cuddled together, Cedric playing with Queenie's hair as she messed with the hem of his t-shirt.

They watched the entire game like this, not saying a word, communicating their affections through gestures, caresses and looks. Hermione and Ginny glancing over several time and whispering not so subtly about how cute Cedric was and how they'd kill to be Queenie and what it would be like to be in such an intense but loving relationship. All the boys, including the 3 older Weasley brothers and Draco, complimented Queenie on her new hair to which she smiled and thanked them.

-line break-

The game was over now and it was dark, but the nigh was still young for Queenie and Cedric. They were partying with Irish (after getting permission from Amos). After 3 or 4 festival plastic beer cups of Berry Ocky Rot both teens were slightly drunk-not enough to loose their inhibitions but enough to get giddy. They were currently Irish dancing with the other supporters of the winning side.

Queenie had acquired an Irish team scarf, and Irish flags painted on her cheeks. She also got the owning address for 3 Irish and 2 Bulgarian players (including Krum) who'd approached her when they'd gone to get drinks-Cedric wasn't bothered by the gesture as he knew Queenie never would and it was amusing to see her try to gently let down persistent, Quidditch players who weren't used to being turned down. Cedric was obviously prepared to step in if one tried something but thankfully they did not.

Cedric now had a leprechauns hat that was part of the Irish's merchandise and was covered in a green powder that a female Ireland fan had cracked over him claiming it was for the 'most beautiful people'. This made Cedric blush and Queenie laugh.

The two dancing. Spinning around, tapping their feet and clapping their hands while holding a drink in one hand (needless to say there had already been many spillages). A sudden scream ripped through the air and then one scream became two, which became three and four. Soon everyone was running-sprinting for their lives as Death Eaters attacked. Queenie and Cedric ran. Ran hand in hand, gripping each other firmly for fear of loosing each other. They hopped over tent pegs, cut through some tents, pushed to get around the people blocking their way. Fires blazed in great strength all around slimming the chance of escape even more, especially when the thick black smoke made it impossible to see.

A rain thunder storm had invaded the sky above each strike of lightening delivering another psychotic Death Eater on to the ground that was now slushy and slippery because of the trodden on mud. People darted in every direction in an attempt to get away. The only noises to be heard were the terrifying cracks of lightning, killing curses and screams. Eventually (after narrowly missing an 'Avada Kerdavra' curse induced death which would have been courtesy of Bellatrix LaStrange) they made it into the woods. Queenie was struggling to keep up with Cedric's long strides and kept on tripping over roots or own feet as exhaustion took a hold. The hand that grasped Cedric's was the only thing from keeping her from falling face first. Then Queenie fell over a tree branch, hitting the forest floor with a crash and hitting her head (hard) on a tree stump. Cedric noticed Queenie's dead weight drag on his hand, causing him to stop. He turned to look at her and tears instantly shrouded his vision.

"Little one, little one come on!" Cedric pleaded urgently, hauling her up into him where he held her in a bridal style, her wounded head bleeding on his shoulder as he ran for their lives.

-line break-

"Thank God." Was the first thing Queenie heard when she opened her eyes that felt like weights and her head pounded like a pesky little Nargle had clambered into her head trough her ear was smashing a hammer against the inside of her cranium.

Cedric breathed out indescribably relieved to finally see her azure eyes sparkle again.

"You really know how to leave me hanging don't you?" he smiled weakly and she mirrored him. Queenie began to sit up slightly, not much but enough to be able to see more clearly. She was in Cedric's bed in just her over sized grey night shirt that had turned up 'short' sleeves that actually fell to her elbow, the hem of the shirt laying on her upper thigh and panties. Cedric was just in his pyjama bottoms that were blue and white checks. His hair was messy and the bags under his eyes under his eyes were a sure sign he hadn't slept.

"You've been out for 2 days little one, I was starting to worry you'd never wake up" Cedric admitted his hands holding hers and his thumb tracing patterns on her knuckles.

"I'm going to owl your parents get and you're just going to lay here and be pretty like normal, understand?' Cedric ordered her before kissing her temple and standing up. Queenie nodded her head slowly in agreement as it still felt like a bowling ball.

Later after Queenie's parents and sibling had visited using the floo, Bubble and Squeak trying to flirt with Cedric the entire time which everyone (minus Cedric who became a little unnerved from the advances from 10 year olds) found very amusing and after inviting Cedric and his family to Queenie's sweet sixteenth on September 1st (after which Queenie would travel to England picking up her school supplies the next day). Queenie returned to Turkey with her Mum, Dad, Crete, Bubble and Squeak.


	17. Chapter 17

It was now the day of Queenie's birthday bash. Queenie had just changed out in to her 'waiting' outfit until she put her actual party dress on. She had a bright blue, triangle cup, bikini top on, white cotton short shorts and pink flip flops. Cedric suddenly burst through the back gate running across Queenie's landscaped and beautiful back garden and too his beautiful girlfriend.

"LITTLE ONE!" Cedric shouted as he picked her up and spun her round.

"CED!" Queenie replied, equally as loud and the two teens laughed as Cedric continued to spin her. Barris and Jasmine poked their heads out the back door to see what the commotion was about when they saw Cedric and Queenie looking like they were the stars in a cheesy muggle romance film and Cedric's parents laughing lightly, his father holding a wrapped box.

"I got my O.W.L results I gots O's in Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Divination, Arithmancy and obviously History of Magic and Ancient Runes and E's in everything else!" Cedric exclaimed

"Well Done! I told you not to stress about it!" Queenie smiled, squeezing him tighter.

It was now 1pm and the Askoy and the Diggory family were just making last minute preparations to Queenie's garden as the party was to be held alfresco as it was too warm inside. The garden had had a large 30 seater duck egg blue wooden table placed down in the middle of it. Under the table were ornate grey chairs. The table was decorated in a pastel accessories. The table cloth, plates, glasses, flower arrangements, napkins, food platters were all in very ordered and complimenting pastel shades. Bunting had been hung on the fences and from trees to trees as well as fairy lights and paper lanterns and tea light filled candles stylishly littered the garden. There was also a gazebo in the garden that had a dessert and drinks table in it as well as the 'music centre'-basically a muggle CD player, a few speakers and a microphone. The pool had a layer of pastel balloons floating on it and they'd inflated Bubble and Squeak's ginormous bouncy castle as well. Queenie was currently in her room with Cedric and they were changing into their' party clothes.

"What do you think?" Queenie asked as she turned to Cedric who was buttoning up his red, dark blue and green loose, checked shirt. He'd left the the first four buttons in done and his shirt sat was baggy as it sat on his mid denim cut off shorts.

"Exquisite" Cedric breathed. Queenie was wearing a loose fitting white sleeveless top that showed a classy amount of cleavage was tucked into a long floor length skirt the colour of golden sand and split into 3 sections-a section of golden crochet stitching attaching the sections together.

It was nearly 1 am (the next day) and Queenie party was nearly at an end. Nathan, Lewis, Zach, Daniel, Clarke, Cho, Rita, Fred and George, Harriet, Leah, Jenny, Freddy, Rohm, Jeremy, Marie, Gemma, Charles, Joshua were just a small portion of the guests. Everyone had stuffed their faces and got slightly tipsy on elderflower wine. There was a lot of jumping on the bouncy castle, splashing in the pool, dancing and childish games such a 'tig' or 'piggy in middle' but now the night had finished and Queenie and Cedric were preparing to leave. They'd already sent Queenie's suitcases via the Floo network and Cedric's parents had gone through already too

"Now darling have you got everything?" Jasmine asked hugging her daughter tightly

"Yes mum" Queenie replied into her shoulder

"You sure"

"Positive"

"Good girl" the two broke away and Bubble and Squeak seized her in a hug.

"This time next year we'll be joining you" Bubble said

"Yeah, so you best keep with this one so we can talk to him which will mean getting close to him" Squeak added, referring to Cedric who blushed

"Got it, stay with Ced then you can gawk at him with less judgement?" Queenie laughed

"Yep" the twins replied in unison

-line break-

The next morning September 2nd, was Queenie's actual birthday. They were now preparing for the annual trip to Diagon Alley. Cedric went and stood into fireplace first, collecting a handful of floo powder on his way. He was wearing mid denim slouchy skinny jeans, deep red short sleeved polo, black vans and a black leather jacket over the top. Queenie scampered into the Diggory's lounge, dodging the furniture as she hurried towards him. Her outfit consisted of black leggings, a plain scoop necked white t-shirt (that had the the quote: 'After Tuesday even the Calender goes W T F' printed on it in large black letters), red, low top, canvas converse and a mid denim jacket of Cedric's that she'd pinched over the top. She scooped up some floo powder her palm and clutching Cedric's hand.

"Ready?" He smiled at her

"Ready"

"1 … 2 … 3!" The two dropped their floo powder, clearly and loudly saying: 'Diagon Alley'.

The two arrived in the crowded street and quickly found Nathan, Lewis, Daniel, Clarke, Zach, Rita, Leah, Harriet, Jenny, Marie and Gemma all ready gathered outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They all went inside having a quick sweet snack before going to do their shopping.

"I really only need The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 and Defensive Magical Theory … oo! And Advanced Rune Translation" Queenie said as her and Cedric strolled hand in hand through the busy street, their' friends surrounding them.

"Lucky! From Flourish and Blotts I need: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, Advanced Potion-Making, Confronting the Faceless, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Ancient Runes and Flesh-Eating Trees of the World, charming" Cedric read off his supply list. The groups first stop was Flourish and Blotts where they purchased the books they needed for the year and looking at the other books to see if anything else took their attention. Queenie bought the books she needed as well as the books: Unfogging the Future and Immediate Transfiguration which she intended to use as a revision aid as she was aware to pass her O.W.L's with her average intelligence she'd need to study hard. They then popped into Sugarplum's Magical Sweet Shop where Cedric bought some Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Nathan 4 Chocolate Frogs and Rita a Pumpkin Pastry. The group then meandered down to Scribbulus Writing Implements shop. They managed to wrestle their way through the heaving shop that was crammed with people. Each of them collected a set of new quills, inks and parchment, Queenie getting more than the rest as she purchased another two drawing pads and pencils and coloured inks too. The group then split, the girls going into Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions at 275 Diagon Alley, which was the essentially the same as a muggle makeup store, selling: cosmetics, shampoos and conditioners and girls sanitary items. However the boys went to Quality Quidditch Supplies shop where they marvelled at the vintage and classically designed Quaffles, Bludgers and Broomsticks. They regrouped in Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop having a quick glances and what the shop had an offer but leaving quickly when they saw the Weasley twins enter with devious smirks plastered across their faces.

A good two hours later Cedric and Queenie arrived back the Diggory household in Ottery St Catchpole, Devon. Upon their return they found that just like when they left Cedric's parents were still at work-as was expected.

After they had a cup of tea and a few crisps sandwich each Queenie decided she was ready.

"Ced … I-I'm ready" she stated quietly and Cedric turned to her, his eyes swimming with both lust and concern.

"Are you sure little one? It's gonna hurt" he asked worry lacing his voice.

"No pain no gain" she shrugged and Cedric's lips found hers in the most sexual kiss they'd ever shared. Cedric brought her in to him and her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as he carried her effortlessly to his room.

"Seems I'm not the only one who's eager." She pulled away from the kiss when she felt Cedric's manhood already 'alert' and pressing into her thigh. Cedric blushed and whispered:

"You really are ignorant to your effect on me and every male you meet aren't you" before reapplying his lips to hers. He set down on the bed before pushing her back against it. Cedric gently crawled on top of her and pulled off his and her's top and jacket. He lent into her neck and leaving multiple marks there.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Yes!" Queenie exclaimed pulling his lips fully to hers.

"I just want to make doublet sure because once I start I know I will find it very hard to stop." Cedric sighed onto her lips and slid her leggings off.

"Sit up for a mo?" He whispered and Queenie obliged-wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Cedric reached behind her and unclasped her red lacy plunge bra.

"Boobs …" He muttered dreamily as he threw the bra behind his shoulder and Queenie playfully hit his arm, giggling at his immature comment.

"What? Do you know how many boys at Hogwarts want to feel these" He smiled kissing her again whilst his hands kneaded her D cup breasts in his hands and then moved his mouth down to kiss and suck her chest and nipples too.

Eventually his hands moved on finding her panties and pulling the hem back away from her soft skin before letting them snap back. His mouth continued however to kiss, lick and nibble at her bosom. Queenie ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled her panties clean off. He flicked her nub with his index which triggered an elicit moan from Queenie's lips. Cedric's pointer finger ran up and down her slit like entrance. Barely grazing over the area where Queenie craved him. He then moved his mouth down to work in unison with his hands on her lower body. His lips left small, hot kisses along your inner thighs and your hips and everytime he crossed over her wet core (that he was still teasing with his finger) that was radiating heat he purposely stopped, blowing cool a cool breath on it.

"Ceddd … you-ur tongue!" Queenie moaned. It took no time at all for Cedric to comply to her request, his tongue to flicking at her lower region. He traced random symbols on to her core and around it but never entering it.

"Stop moving" He whined against her centre when her hips bucked to meet his licking. He pressed her hips using an arm to do so as her started suckling harshly on her and the pressure became to much for Queenie who released before he'd really even done anything. Cedric however didn't stop. Through her release he continued to lick and place suction on her nub. When she'd calmed he plunged his tongue into her, catching her off guard.

"Oh!" Queenie cried her sensitivity evident. Cedric continued to drive his tongue into her, he twisted and curled his tongue inside her and Queenie felt the coil in stomach begin to tighten. He continued to deep clean her core, removing as much fluid from inside if it in to his mouth, as he could. A sudden sharp dive triggered Queenie to reach her climax again.

Cedric's lips retuned to hers, kissing her feverishly. They kissed intensely for a good 3 minutes before Cedric (without warning) slammed his fingers into her and began scissoring his fingers apart with speed, ravishing in her wetness. Queenie's head fell against the pillow and her thighs involuntarily began to clamp like a vice around his hand.

"You've got to keep your legs open for me, little one" He explained and used his knees to nudge her legs further apart, exposing more of her to him.

"Cedric" She exhaled and he kept his pace going, his thumb rubbing against bundle of nerves increasing the pleasure. The familiar feeling returned to Queenie for the third time that day and before she could comprehend what was happening her release escaped powerfully, causing her body to convulse and her eyes ti tear as she climaxed all over his fingers. Cedric smirked as he placed his fingers one by one into his mouth. Cedric moved back up so their' faces were level and Queenie skimmed her hands down his defined chest before playing with the waistband of his boxers and then pulling them off. Cedric hissed at the feeling of his manhood being freed and the cool September air hitting his lower region.

"Ready?" He asked, Cedric also nervous as he to had no previous sexual experience-wanting to save himself for Queenie.

"Ready" She replied, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and Cedric pushed himself in, slowly but surely. The cries of pain Queenie uttered escalated in volume as he broke her wall. Tears streamed down both of their faces, Queenie's because of the pain and Cedric's because of her pain. Her pain that he was causing, Cedric felt like a monster for making her feel like that.

"Shush, Darling-I know, I know I'm so sorry Little one" He cooed, both of them aware she'd drawn blood down there. Cedric was so far getting no pleasure as seeing his girlfriend in such pain numbed his emotions to anything but concern for her.

"C-Ced … cou-ould you may-ay be … move" Queenie gasped out after a few minutes. Cedric, obliged moving slowly. He felt guilty for beginning to experience pleasure when his better half was so uncomfortable and hurt.  
His thrusts were slow, deep and consistent and Queenie's pain soon morphed in to pleasure. Quickly the coils in their stomachs began to twist, their bodies igniting in a furious blaze of passion and lust as their lips met in a slow and seductive kiss the matched their love making perfectly.

"Ced …" Queenie began but her words were snatched ecstasy

"I know" He replied feeling her innards contract, crushing him delivering a painful but enjoyable feeling to his manhood.

"I c-can't hol-l … hold it!" She exclaimed and Cedric began to kiss her neck purring his instructions in her ears as he did.

"Do-on-on't then, do wh-at your bo-ody doe-s don't … tr-y-y to con-tr-troll it!" His voice cracked and Queenie did as she was told. Her walls clamped so tightly she could almost feel her walls touching as she released and her vision went blank and her ears starting bubbling as if she was underwater. Her body shook tightly and she squirmed recklessly under Cedric.

Cedric's release was triggered by Queenie and her vice like clamp that her walls placed on his length. His climax caused him to feel slightly light headed and he collapsed on Queenie and the bed, his head resting right besides her as the caught their breaths.

"Erm Ced … I think you're still … well, um-hard, shall we say" Queenie said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I am" his voice was gravelly

"Oh" Was all Queenie could say and Cedric lifted his body to rest on his elbows that were positioned on either side of her and looked at her it an endearing way before gently pushing his hips forward, Cedric's manhood (that he still hadn't removed) moving deeper into her core.

"Please little one, may I continue? I wouldn't ask but now I've been pleasured by you my arousal won't relieve itself for me. You saw this at the Quidditch and you'll be fine, ok? Till be pleasure for you I swear. I've got you-I promise. Please?" He begged, sounding just as pained as he did at the Quidditch and Queenie nodded.

"Little one? Please I need to here your voice to be confident that you're ok. Thing of a word-any word"

"Hippogriff" She whimpered and he nodded

"If its too much just say Hippogriff. Don't hesitate to tell me, okay, alright, darling?" He cooed and after she'd nodded pushed delicately into her. Queenie's sensitivity bloomed as he entered and caused her to moan and her walls retracted around him.

"Ced!" She squealed her arms moving to wrap around his back. Cedric continued a slow and steady rhythm, all the while watching his lover's reactions.

"You alright?" He asked, his hand coming up to caress her flushed face.

"Excel-el-lent but g-go fast-ast-er" she threw her head back against the pillows

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yea!" Queenies breathing began to become laboured and she rubbed her hands into shoulders-encouraging him with a massage which eventually worked. Cedric hesitantly hastened the pace of his thrusts and the effects were instantaneous. Queenie closed even more around him rocketing the pleasure his felt through the roof. Queenie couldn't help the sounds leaving her mouth, and neither could Cedric.

"I'm nearly there little one. 'M so close … then we can cuddle" He groaned into her ear and his hand went down to rub her bundle of nerves and his thrusts became more harsh and desperate.

Cedric pushed her into oblivion shortly before he himself. After their releases had finished Cedric removed his manhood and flopped down next to Queenie.

"I love you," He whispered, smiling.

"I love you" " She smiled back, kissing his cheek.

"Little one as much as I want to sleep we need to clean you up" Cedric kissed her head and squeezing her tight to him.

"Ok" Queenie sighed

Cedric picked her up bridal style and carried her down to the bathroom where he sat her on the toilet, once he'd closed the lid. Cedric crouched, spreading Queenie's legs. Thankfully most of the blood had pouted into the sheets that he'd now put in the washing machine but their was still some scabbing blood clots around and in her swollen, shaved centre. Cedric dipped the flannelette he'd got from the airing cupboard and dipped it in the lukewarm water he'd put in a ceramic unused pot before gently sweeping over and around her her nub. He then re-soaked the flannelette, rung it out and used the fingers of his opposite hand to separate her folds and washed away the blood inside there. In certain areas the blood had dried so he had to exert a little force-unaware that it was re-arousing his spent lover.

"Ced?" Queenie whimpered her hands braced on his shoulders as he continued to press down inside her.

"Yes?" He replied but simultaneously pushed the flannelette down and dragging it back, creating friction that pushed Queenie to another (less intense) release. Cedric saw her fluid escape her. It splattered out of her before it trickled quickly down and he caught as much as he could on his fingers before it his the lid of the toilet. He licked his fingers before looking up at Queenie who looked heavenly to Cedric. She looked thoroughly f **ked. Her hair was mussed, her skin covered in love bites and bruises. Her now cherry lips were swollen ad parted and her makeup had smudged during the energy sucking depiction of love.

"Was that what you were gonna tell me?" He asked

"Yeah" she smiled coyly.


	18. Chapter 18

It was now the 5th of September and the day Queenie and Cedric were heading back to Hogwarts that day. In those 3 days since Queenie's and Cedric's first time they had engaged in several sessions of intimacy each of them ending in several releases for the both of them. This was not because their' relationship now only focused on sex but because they'd waited so long to be with each other in that way so now they legally could they planned on utilising every second of it, especially before their return to Hogwarts where intimacy would become difficult. Furthermore every time they were intimate they never 'just had sex' they made love. For them their close rendezvous were to cement and affirm the love they shared and please they other person. Cedric was also beginning to accept Queenie wasn't a china doll and didn't have to treat her like one, all the time. This applied to them presently on the morning of the Hogwarts departure. Queenie had just attempted to leave Cedric and bed when his arms clutched her waist and brought her back down into his chest, pinning her there. The action made her gasp but she was quickly silenced by Cedric who flipped her over so they were face-to-face and placing his mouth firmly against hers in a loving kiss.

"Merlin's alive! You gave me a heart attack!" Queenie laughed against his lips but Cedric merely just began to strip her off her clothes. Queenie's over sized violet t-shirt was quickly discarded leaving her in only her bra and panties.

"Element of surprise." He replied bluntly and pulled her in closer, groaning as he did-loving the feeling of her tightly pressed against him.

"I know just how to make you purr." He whispered, seductively against the skin of her neck and Queenie trapped her lip between her teeth.

"Like if I do this …" he grabbed her perky behind and using it as leverage to press her hips against his hips. Once there he ground into her, making her moan instantly.

"You sound like one of the Muggles in Daniel's 'adult' videos." Cedric kissed the skin of her neck, causing goosebumps to flare up on her delicate skin.

"O-oh … Ced-er … Cedr-ic!" Queene gasped as he sucked on her sweet spot directly where her jaw and her earlobe joined.

"I know little one, I know. I've got it covered" His voice was gravelly as he spread her soft legs. Queenie whimpered and he chuckled against her skin. It being September with its dark mornings and with Cedric's blind still drawn it was very dark in the room.

"C-Ced … Bli-inds ope-en-n?" Queenie's question was barely understandable as she whispered it to him whilst he nipped an nibbled on her skin. Queenie arching up against him in response.

"No. We're going to be relying on our senses this time." Was Cedric's response

"I'd like-e my … se-en-ense of sight … p-please!" Queenie begged helplessly against his lips but he just kissed softly.

"Minus that one. I want you to feel me little one. Like actually feel me and for me to actually feel you-to become acquainted with each others bodies." He cooed as he explained and then laughed as he groaned.

"Please!"

"I just want you. Want you to feel me caressing every inch of your gorgeous body that every single boy in school wants to have but I love you for more than just your body. I love you for your heart and mind" he explained lowly, cupping her breast. His lips brushed against her neck and Queenie tilted her head, instantaneously in an attempt to make more room for him. Cedric flipped them over so Queenie was lying flat on her stomach and Cedric sat behind her, kneeling on his calfs. He ran his hands over her curved, back softly. She smiled and leaned further into his gentle touch. His finger ran down her spine before a light pain was tingled in her behind.

"Ced!" She laughed but he just pinched your bum again, making her laugh slightly.

"Heightened senses'll will make your release-" he began but stopped before correcting himself and flipping Queenie back over.

"-or should I say releases better, I promise" He laughed, kissing her lips and she moaned.

"But, in order to have releases, I need pleasure, don't I?" Queenie whined in a matter of fact way.

"I would like seduce you using solely my words" Cedric explained

"Ced … No"

"Yes."

"No Ced! You said … you said last night that you wanted to try me being on top … bouncing!"

"Patience, little one. We will try you bouncing. I just need you to get a little 'excited' first." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Excited? How can I when you refuse to touch me. I can't!"

"You can" Cedric encouraged and Queenie just sighed, she actually like the sound of what Cedric was proposing.

"Hyppogriff is still the safe word ok? Say it and I'll stop you have my word-you know I'll never intentionally hurt you"

"Ok"

"Promise you won't touch yourself."

"Ced …"

"Try it, please-you'll love it I promise."

"Alright, I promise." Queenie pouted and Cedric had stupid little smirk on his face not that either could see each other but their bond was so strong they didn't need to see each other to know what the other was doing.

"How bad do you want us to make love, Little one?" Cedric aksed, massaging her shoulders. Queenie went to take off his shirt. As the pads of her fingers skimmed his bare chest, Cedric pushed her hands away.

"No touching." He said

"WHAT? Not even you? Are you trying to kill me boy?"

"Little one how could you say such a thing?" Cedric mocked offence.

"What do you want me to do, darling?" Cedric continued and pulled her closer. He reached behind her his fingers dancing as they searched for the clasp of her bra.

"I want you to touch me." Queenie whined

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Specifically"

"My … My, l-lady are-ea" She spoke softly, suddenly very embarrassed.

"Don't ever feel embarrassed about your body around me, you're absolutely perfect in every way. Little one, do you want me to touch your beautiful bundle of nerves?" He asked quietly, pecking her lip

"Yes" She breathed out his small peck and naughty words really effecting her. Cedric unclasped her bra, removed the plum plunge garment from her and body guiding his fingers in the valley of her chest before they wandered-tracing her breasts and nipples.

"Do you want me to kiss your nub?" He asked, pecking her lips again leaving Queenie to moan softly

"Yes."

"Do you want me to occupy your lower half with my fingers … or perhaps my fist or tongue?" And he pecked her lips again.

"Do you want to sit on my face, like yesterday? To essentially ride my tongue like its my manhood that you crave so badly and I guarantee you'll get later?" He asked, toying with the hem of her plum panties that were lines with black lace

"P-ple-ease" Queenie begged and Cedric caved-his could he deny her? He told pulled down her panties.

"Do you want me to please you until you're relieved?" He huskily asked, purring into her ear.

"Yes, yes, Merlin yes …" Queenie pleaded, her legs clenching together in an attempt to keep her promise to Cedric.

"You want me so deep in you that I could probably tickle your stomach from the inside?" He suggested and Queenie couldn't fight the ache anymore and her hand crept down to her sex.

She slipped a finger in herself quickly, eliciting a loud moan. Queenie could hear her fluid splash as she dipped her two fingers in herself. Clearly Cedric could too as he grabbed her dainty hand, pulling it abruptly away

"You promised, little one" He sounded disappointed but not gravely upset. She felt his weight shift off the bed.

"Please" She sat up slightly.

"Little one can't you follow to simple instructions?" He asked, dropping his body onto hers, enabling Queenie to feel the raging hormone induced hardness in his boxers. It fell on her lower stomach making her even more aroused wetter than she was.

"I'm sorry." She begged again as Cedric moved, now straddling her waist.

"Lumos Maxima" Cedric said. A small ball of light travelled up to the ceiling were it exploded-releasing bright light. Eventually the temperamental charm calmed and sat on the roof glowing at a nice light level. Now Queenie could see him, he removed his boxers, his manhood standing tall as it was released from its restraints. Queenie moaned at the sight-wanting to feel it inside of her one last time before Hogwarts where she was worried they would be forced back into kissing and the occasional grope and hardly anything more. Cedric's hand stroked his arousal slowly. A deep groan erupting from his throat as Queenie whimpered at him:

"C-Ced! Please! We both know you don't find any release from that anymore … let me help you!" She forced herself not to pounce on him as she'd already broken her promise once. She watched him groaning and letting strangled shouts of pleasure.

"Please please me! Please us both!"

"No, you've still not released."

"Then make me! I beseech you!" Queenie's confession causing him to smirk, biting his lip.

"I need you darling, please" She added for good measure

"Calm, Little one-you'll be fine" He said as his arms hooked around her legs, burying his face in between her legs. Queenie squealed out. His tongue flicked her nub fiercely, diving in, scooping out her fluid and sucking it into his mouth was the job his tongue took whilst using his middle and pointer finger to pinch her bundle of nerves right at the very top, on opposite sides-squashing it. He then shook the swollen flesh gently.

"Merlin!" She gasped, arching her back away from the mattress and crushing her breast to his defined pectoral muscles. Her bundle of nerves was sensitive and aching from his prior notion of verbal pleasuring meaning after his tongue had brushed the spot the provoked her strongest response she came undone, relieving the coiled pressure in her stomach.

"Ced" she whimpered breathily as he worked her through her release by continuing to lick and kiss her searingly hot sex.

"Divine Little one" Cedric hummed in approval against your swollen nub which caused Queenie to whimper from the vibrations. Flicked his tongue over her lady area softly, she moaned out in response:

"Can I please pleasure you now, we can try the bounce thing" Queenie asked trying to regain her breath. Cedric only groaned, he started licking and sucking in between her legs harder.

"One more time" he encouraged, his voice reverberating and shaking he whole lower region and the coil in her stomach began to re-twist.

"I ne-ee-ed … your man-" She tried to convince him but he continued caressing her with his tongue and then her gently pushed his fist into her.

"Ergh" she grunted softly her glassy eyes closed as tears of euphoria cascaded down her cheeks.

"Can you feel what I'm doing darling? Can you feel my fingers slipping into you-see what I mean about heightened sense?" He asked when he took his tongue away.

"Ye-es … Ce … Ple-" Queenie's involuntary actions interrupted her begging when one Cedric's fingers presses in her special spot.

"So impatient." He groanedc starting to pump faster, before adding:

"Are you not satisfied by my fingers?"

"I pref-ef-er your … manho-od. It fills me-e … bet-t-ter" " Queenie gasped out. Queenie figured if Cedric was willing to play dirty with words then she would as well.

"Especi-i-ally, if y-you were … to-oo le-et me b-boun-ce-ce" she whimpered but her seductive town remained intact.

"You want to bounce that badly? You want to feel me deeper in you than ever before?" He enquired, his voice cracking slightly-her words obviously effecting him as she had intended them to. Cedric hit her spot again before lips wrapped around her swollen nub causing his lover to moan loudly. He sucked, licked and kissed her on, around and in her most sensitive region. His fingers repeated the action insode her, pressing her spot again, her stomach tightening.

"C-Ced … I'm go-oing to-o" Queenie managed to utter before she released on his fingers with an earth shattering scream of his name. Her chest heaving so heavily, her boobs jumped like Olympic trampolinists. Her body was on fire, the ache for his manhood growing more and more by the second.

"Are you ready for me little one?" He asked, planting a kiss to her lips.

"Nargles on a unicycle! YES!" She squealed before kissing his lips. Their' tongues dancing before her pulled away to kiss and mark her neck, adding a 3rd day of love bites to his artwork he'd created on her where he could assess their development. His lips returned to her in a kiss. Queenie ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. She felt his tip at her entrance before slowly he pushed in. Both of them moaning in unison as a side effect.

"You're stil-ill incarcerating-ly tig-ight … I don't u-understand it!" ." His voice came out strangled and he thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, but each thrust having more drive. This left Queenie squealing as small waterfalls fell from her eyes.

"Bou-unce" She panted, gripping his hips before flipping them over so she was straddling him, the action causing Cedric's manhood to dislodge itself from Queenie's centre. Her inside suddenly felt hollow but nether the less began to stroked his length slowly.

"Little one … just bounce" Cedric groaned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down just after she had put him back in. He lowered her slowly onto him before his hands took on a life of their own and he gripped her thighs.

"Da-mn ti-ig-ght." He gritted out and Queenie placed her hands on his chest-slowly moving up and down on his manhood. She made sure his length brushed her spot that caused soft grunts and squeals to fall from her lips. Cedric's eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she picked up the pace, not by much but by enough.

"Ced" she whined and he cursed:

"Shit … little-le one." he gripped her hips, throwing his head back onto the mattress.

"Keep it slow, darling." He instructured and Queenie returned to original pace.

"Just like that." His praise came out low and gruff.

"Ced" she whimpered whilst she circled curvy hips slowly. This enabled her to feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her. Suddenly his fingers found her bundle of nerves and Queenie jerked forward. Her boobs thrusting into his face as her legs gave way causing her to plummet on to his manhood with all her weight, eliciting a loud husky shout from Cedric.

"LITTLE ONE!" He cried, tears now filling own eyes and a few escaping but no where near the amount Queenie was shedding. He cupped her taught arse, massaging it.

"Hang in there, little one. You'll be alright" He cooed and started to thrust up into her. Queenie stopped instantly as he hit her spot and dug into it with such pressure she thought her body might erupt into flames.

"I'm close." She whispered but Cedric's only response was to pull her down to his lips as he thrusted up into her. She moaned against his lips and he groaned as she tightened around him and he could've swore she'd cut his circulation of with her clenching.

"Ced"

"I kn-now, little one … S-sh-hit, Merli-in-in I know-w." He groaned before flipping them over once again and pulling his length out. Queenie whimpered, disheartened and he kissed her again. Cedric positioned her hips upward, her arse placed on his lap, her legs placed over his shoulders. His manhood teased her slit like entrance and Queenie grabbed and fisted the sheets she lay on top of.

"Try not to release on the first thrust little one, you'll enjoy it more." He cooed before pushing himself back in. Queenie's sensitivity and the new position causing her scream in ecstasy.

"Shit!" She whined as his hard, driven thrusts went deep into her, making loud squeals and whimpers leave parted lips uncontrollably.

"Do-on-n't … st-st-op" she moaned and he continued to thrust into her heat, constant curses falling from his lips that matched the tears the constant tears pouring from both their eyes.

"Co-ome on … little on-one. Le-et go and-d so wi-ill I … tog-eth-er-er … I ne-eed you-u to re-el-elease" He grunted as he hit her spot and she clenched so tightly around him the top part of his manhood went numb.

"Lit-tle one! You-u'll be-e-e … fi-ine, I-I prom-promise! I'm rig-ght he-ere … you ju-ust need to let go-o!" His voice cracked as his whole manhood became numb but continued his hip movements, hoping his thrusts remained consistent. Cedric bought a hand up to massage and cup her bundle of nerves, trying to get her to loose herself to ecstasy before he did. He was loathed to release first as he had explained many times but some times her body's stubbornness made it a difficult principle to keep, though so far he'd managed it.

"Ced-er-ic!" She moaned and screamed at the same time time as he pinched her bundle of nerves and she found herself in a twister of euphoria and sexual relief. Queenie's final clench made Cedric let go, his body happy to give the girl he loved and that caused his body to be so excited, a gift of pleasure.

-line break-

Later they were sat on the Hogwarts express, Cedric and Queenie were pleasantly sore. They were sat with their' usual friends discussing the usual things.

"My Dad's said something big it happening at Hogwarts this year" Lewis said

"Something big happens at Hogwarts every year!" Cedric stated, his eyebrow raised. He looked rather dapper in his light semi-formal button up blue shirt, dark denim slouchy skinny jeans and black vans. He was sat next to Queenie, a arm around her shoulders-drawing her in to him.

"Like literal two faced teachers with dodgy turbans who try to kill students " Rohm offered

"Or a giant mutant snake that was locked away in the cellar because it was so ugly when it looked a people they turned. Into. Stone!" Leah said in her most dramatic voice

"How about the life sucking Dementors who terrorised us all last year while Lupin eloped with a supposed mass murder, under the light of the moon in a elicit gay love affair with all its 'doggy-ness' " Jeremy teased, evoking a chorus of 'urghs' and other noises of disgust.

"And if you're Cedric a group of girls following you round trying to get your pants" Nathan laughed and the others chuckled in unison.

"On that note I heard that Edgecombe girl telling Chang to 'just give Cedric a love potion' when I was boarding" Harriet chipped in

"A love potion only works if the person is not already willingly vowed to someone else … and I think we all know for Ced their is someone else"  
Joshua explained before adding a cheeky wink to his ending statement. The carriage started to laugh and Queenie tucked herself tighter in to Cedric, trying to conceal her blush. Queenie was wearing an oversized dark blue muggle band t-shirt that had the band's (Queen) logo across the front in silver, white, high waisted, ripped, bum shorts and grey ballet flats.

The compartment door, slid open and the head boy and girl-Cryil Meakin and Hannah Abbott stood there.

"You need to start changing … " Hannah began

"Then Diggory, Askoy meet us in the prefects carriage" Cryil finished

"Me?" Queenie asked, her hand that was resting on Cedric's thigh, giving his leg a light squeeze.

"Yes, you are a prefect now" he said in a 'Duh' tone before closing the compartment door, the two off them stalking off.

"Prefect, ey?" Marie teased but Queenie was looking at Cedric and back at her both sharing smiles of elation.

"I wonder who nominated you?" Charles asked

"Probably Ced so he can have his wicked way with her in the Prefects bathroom and when they're on patrol late at night" Daniel winked and the group laughed.

"Talking about wicked ways … did he finally give himself to you on your birthday?" Nathan asked nonchalantly, Jenny choked on her drink. The others chuckling, aside from Queenie and Cedric who just blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes … Ced you are aware her sex appeal is gonna go through the roof once people realise she's no longer 'pure' and putting out?" Clarke quizzed earning a hit on the arm from Harriet who gave him a glare.

"Shall we change?" Queenie asked after a minute of awkward silence and glaring on Harriet and Clarke's part.

"Yes" Cedric quickly agreed and everyone began to move.

-line break-

The girls were changing in the compartment on the train. They'd bolted the door and closed the blinds on the windows. The boys went to the toilets to change, being gentlemen allowing the girls to stay where they were. The girls were getting their' school clothes on (Queenie still using her modified uniform) when:

"SHIT! Queen B! The hell? Is he a vampire or something?" Rita exclaimed and all eyes of the semi nude girls, who stood in their panties and bras turned to their blonde friend. Queenie's matching red, lacy, wired plunge bra and panties did nothing to find her 3 days worth of love bites and bruises from his grasp.

"Oh my god! You actually slept with him?" Leah practically begged her question out.

"They've been dating for a lifetime what did you expect?" Harriet hissed

"What's he like?" Marie gushed and the girls (minus Queenie and Harriet) began to jump around, giggling.

"Is he well endowed?"

"Is he dominant? I bet he is"

"Does he do it for you and just trying to please himself?"

"How many times have you guys … y'know?"

"Did you just f **k or did you actually make love?"

"He's kissed you everywhere, you're so lucky"

These were just a few of the colour and rather personal questions fired at Queenie.

"Answer us … please!" Rita begged

"Cedric is charming and a perfect gentleman in every way." Queenie said softly, trying desperately to think of a way to move the conversation on

"… and? Oh he's not vanilla is he? How terrible for you" Jenny deducted but Queenie was quick to interrupt.

"NO! … no. He's … he's actually quite daring. Very passionate and I'm always put first before even considers pleasing himself" She blushed, the girls squealed and giggled while Harriet just groaned continuing to get dressed.

"Oh my god! … Merlin! That means Hogwarts' sex god is an actual sex god!"

Meanwhile in toilets the boys were having a pretty similar conversation.

"So Ced you've finally done it? The school's it couple have finally given each other their innocence" Daniel teased. Cedric blushed but carried on, he was proud about what they had done and wasn't going to shy away from the conversation embarrassed.

"Yes" he simply stated

"And?" Nathan pressed

"And?" Cedric repeated an the boys sighed

"Cedric YOU are going out with Queen B, as in QUEENIE ASKOY. She's the pin-up girl of the school and you had sex with her. How was it?" Lewis tried to get the gossip

"That's really non of your business but for the record it wasn't 'sex' we were making love, there's a difference" Cedric replied cooly but the realisation that his girl was seen as a pin up by the entire male population of the school-including his friends started to rile him up.

"Yeah but aside from Nathan who's basically only f **king that Leah girl-you're the only one in a relationship" Clarke said

"And she's the hottest girl in school so we're obviously gonna wanna know the deats" Zach smiled rubbing his hands together in a cheeky manner

"This is all I'm going to tell you … Little one is fantastic in bed and your going to have to take my word for it because I'm not talking about this with you again-it's a secret kept between us. Us being Queenie and I" Cedric told them and left before white could comment, heading back towards the compartment.

Cedric met Queenie on his way back where she explained what had happened in the compartment so she had dressed quickly and come to find him seeking his comfort from her friends prodding. Cedric obliged giving her a quick cuddle before the two walked towards the prefects carriage, hand-in-hand. On the way their Cedric told Queenie what the boys had said and how they knew their friends lack of discreetness and their' non-Hufflepuff comrades dwindling or non-existent loyalty that the whole school would know about their sex life and it would most likely be greatly over exaggerated.

They arrived at the prefects carriage and after a long introductory speech that welcomed the new and old prefects. The group of roughly 28 students were issued their new prefect badges and given a run through their duties. They also had a light luncheon before they were dismissed.

Patrolling the train together Queenie and Cedric were to start in the open Ravenclaw 2nd year carriage and then working down the train to the Gryffindor 7th year compartments. Queenie was trying to pin her badge to her cardigan but was struggling.

A hiss escaped through Queenie's teeth as she pricked her thumb in a vain attempt to secure the badge, drawing blood.

"Here let me little one" Cedric turned to her. He pinned the badge over her right breast before quickly pressing down slightly on her right breast giving her a wink. Cedric then took her injured thumb, placing it in her mouth and sucking it. Queenie then looked into his eyes and the two became trapped. Paralysed by the others loving gaze. A sudden whiny and sadly familiar voice pulled them from their revere.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" They approached a compartment at which a known trouble causing blonde and his goons were standing, glaring at whoever was occupying the compartment.

"You've got a father and a brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago … heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry … Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley … yes … they probably don't talk about important of him" Draco finished jibing the golden trip who were in the compartment when Queenie and Cedric arrived.

"Alternatively Malfoy, Ron's father might just respect the Ministry's policy on privacy and not let his personal and private life merge." Queenie offered. The prefects' arrival had been stealthy so no one had noticed so her sudden interruption made them all jump.

"We'll hello Askoy. Prefect now I see. If you fancy using your privileges to enter my dorm later night feel free to Slytherin with me" He winked and Pansy let out a whine of displeasure and Crabbe and Goyle just stared at her. Her beauty still encompassed them.

"With you? Mr Malfoy I'm very selective about the company I keep and the racist spawn of a brother and sister doesn't really appeal to my refined nature" Queenie sassed and the golden trip struggled to conceal their laughter as Draco turned a furious purple. He wen't to retaliate when Cedric cut in:

"Besides Mr Weasley does know what's going on as does Percy, Charlie even Bill. They've been flooing to and from my house all week to discuss it with my father. You know my father don't you Draco? He's your father's boss" He challenged and Draco's only response was a scowl and huff as he turned on his heel marching down the carriage, his gang following quickly behind him.

"Thanks" Ron said as the two prefects moved to occupy the space in to door of the compartment.

"It's ok" Queenie smiled forgetting her sole duty for the remainder of the train ride was to tell the students to change in to their robes. Cedric smiled at her little mishap, pinching her side slightly, mouthing 'robes'.

"Oh! … and, erm, yeah. You need to change into your robes. Sorry I'm still getting used to this" Queenie apologised.

"It's ok" Harry consoled quickly, blushing. It was very obvious to everyone that Harry's crush had grown massively over the summer.

"Yeah your doing great" Ron sighed dreamily.

"Right well we'll be off. See you later" Queenie gave them a smile shutting the door and her and Cedric continued on. Cedric (suddenly) grabbed Queenie's waist, spinning her to the side to face him before he pulled her in to his 6' 5" and now well muscled and toned frame. But he didn't look like a gym freak muggle he looked healthily, well and fit (in both senses of the word). They cuddled, her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on of hers.

"Sometimes you are too cute" Cedric murmured, kissing her hair


	19. Chapter 19

"We'll now we're all fed and watered …" Dumbledore begun and the entire fell silent. Cedric and Queenie sat next to each other on the Hufflepuff table as ever. Cedric to Queenie's right and them sitting on the left hand bench, meaning Queenie was in front. Cedric right hand rested on Queenie's left thigh, squeezing it lovely through out the feast they had just helped eat. Queenie's left hand rested on Cedric right lower arm meaning they both only had 1 hand to eat with each.

"… I must once more act for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing Boomerangs. The full list compromises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe and it can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anyone would like to check it. As ever I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bonds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year …" Dumbeldore was cut off by appalled muttering from the students and shouts of disbelief from the Quidditch teams.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" A Ravenclaw beater hollowed.

Cedric himself couldn't quite comprehend it

"Ced … Ced your pinching" Queenie whispered in his ear and Cedric blushed, muttering a 'sorry' as he released the vice like clamp he'd gripped her thigh with in the shock of it all.

"… this is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy-but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts …" Dumbledore was cut off again but this time by the doors to great hall slamming open. Every student in the hall and some teachers jumped.

In the doorway to the great hall was a unkept, small, middle age man. His face was gnarled. Some of his nose was missing, he had a thick gash that had healed long ago running down his face and only one actual eye. His other eye was suspended on a battered leather strap that was fastened around his head. His hair was a mixture grey, white and mousy brown. It was thin and straggly as if the majority had fallen or being ripped out. Students gasped, some screamed and some cried at the hideous, scary man in the door way. Cedric's hand moved from Queenie's thigh to around her waist pulling her into a protective hold. The unknown man limped up to the teachers table, his wooden staff like walking stick clunking along the flag stone floor. On his way up to the front he took a long sip from a hip flask. Queenie had her hand grasping Cedric's thigh as she snuggled deeper into his love and protection. The unknown man reached the front.

"What's the betting he's the new DADA teacher?" Nathan asked

"Well if we're using previous candidates for the criteria it wouldn't surprise me" Queenie raised her eyebrows as she spoke, enforcing her point.

"My dear old friend, thanks fore coming" Dumbledore shook his hand.

"May I introduce out new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody" Dumbledore informed them and the man, Moody, took another long swig of whatever was in his hip flask.

"Great" Rohm rolled his eyes as the new member of staff took his seat.

"The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is an …" Georgie Smith, a 3rd year began

"Al-key" Queenie finished for her getting a light chuckle from Cedric that tickled her ear before he kissed her hair.

"As I was saying we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year" Dumbledore said and the whole student body broke into animated gossip and chatter.

"YOU'RE JOKING?!" Fred or George, Queenie could never really tell, called from the adjacent table.

"I'm not joking, Mr Weasley" Dumbledore assured before launching into a great and lengthy speech on the event. He relayed the History of the tournament, the participants, the reason it was discontinued, which was the death toll rasing to high. At the mere mention of a death toll, Queenie shuddered from her position, cuddled into Cedric and he tightened his grip on her, squeezing her hip bone in a comforting manner. Dumbledore also discussed the rules of the tournament and what a champion would need to possess personality wise. Dumbledore also made clear entrants had to be 17 or over which had sparked fury among the younger half of the sixth year.

"So the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are arriving in October?" Kevin Whitby a first year who'd been sorted into Hufflepuff as he followed Queenie and Cedric, in their group of first years who were currently being escorted back to the Hufflepuff dorms and common room. The six prefects had split into pairs (Cedric and Queenie, Ernie Macmillian and Gabriel Truman, Hannah Abbott and Eustace Derry) and they split the group of the new 21 Hufflepuffs into 3 smaller ones, each with 7 students.

"Yes. Sometime towards the end, I believe" Cedric conformed and the 3 girls in their assigned group of first years giggled even more.

"I'd believe anything he told me" one whispered, not so discreetly

"Same he's soo fit!" Another one agreed

"I bet he go's out with the hottest girl in the school" the final girl added.

"What about Queenie?" One of the boys dropped behind, to see what they were talking about. The second girl went to speak when Cedric interrupted:

"We're telling you this to help you, you could at least fane interest instead of talking over us" he sounded calm but his voice had a dangerous undertone. Queenie gave the hand if his she was holding a squeeze.

"What do prefects do? What are their purpose?" Kevin (who seemed to be ever curious) asked

"We're essentially student leaders. We can take away house points but only from our own houses but we can issue a detention to anybody if we have a just reason to" Queenie said

"We escort first years such as yourselves upon their arrival at Hogwarts back to their house on the first day. Similarly we oversee decorating of seasonal events and special assemblies such as Christmas. Furthermore in the event of bad weather we monitor 1st and 2nd years" Cedric expanded as the group rounded the corner on to the corridor where the entrance to Hufflepuff common room was.

"We also monitor the train rides, we patrol the carriages ensuring there is no unrest. We do a similar job at night. As a prefect you're curfew is extended by 3 hours and in those 3 hours you host any detentions you've given, patrol the corridors-making sure everyone's in their common room and if someone's not you have to escort them back to it an-Ah! This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room" Queenie cut herself off once they reached the Hufflepuff common room, the stacked barrels.

"Now to get in you tap the barrel two from the bottom in the middle of the second row to the syllable rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' . Now our house is the only one who's door will open if a student from another house if their' intentions are good and they ask they barrels, stating their intention" Cedric instructed

"Want to try" he gave one of the first year girls, Shanti Mozder, a smile as he asked her and she blushed furiously doing what he'd instructed her to do. The barrel in the middle opened, revealing a passage.

The group clambered through, to see the two other prefect pairs had already arrived but only just. The first years stood looking in awe at what was to be their new home. It was much like a badgers burrow, everything was circular and connected by large open corridors. The room had several large porthole windows that were positioned high up. Through the windows you could see the rolling Scottish countryside, but the grass blades were pressed to pains of glass indicating the common room itself was below ground level. The majority of the interior was honey wood panelling and door frames and earthy green and sunny yellow paint. The furniture in the common room was multiple cosy chairs and sofas in natural colours around a huge mantlepiece that had the Hufflepuff emblem secured on the wall above it. Branching off from the common room were severel corridors that were also in fact rooms because they were so wide and furniture had been used to fill them. The corridor to the boys dorm was a study space and a library and the corridor to girls dorms were a 'muggle area' designed to help muggle borns still feel slightly at home and the half bloods a chance to experience a life they only see when at home. The pure bloods didn't really know what any of the stuff was but went along with it anyway. The 'muggle area' had a radio, lots of muggle board games, some more sofas and chairs, classic muggle music and some muggle instruments. The corridor to the girls dorm also housed the 'other entrance' to the kitchen that only Hufflepuffs could use meaning they were the only house with 24/7 access to the kitchen.

"First years, if I could have your attention please?" Queenie said above the chatter of the house and the first years (all 21 of them) gathered round where her and Cedric stood by the door, on the wall beside them a notice board which was above a chest of draws each draw of which was labelled.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, this notice here will contain all up to date information on Hogwarts. It'll contain information on the Triwizard Tournament and next year it'll be your first port of call for your information on Quiddicth tryouts. It also has a praise area, if you wish to thank someone, regardless of their house, white their names down on here and our house ghost the fat friar will deliver a chocolate frog to them. Now as myself and a few other 5th and 6th year Hufflepuffs run a few clubs in the great hall after school, such as Muggle life skills which is like domestic science and a Muggle computer science workshop, notices about those will also be up here … And underneath in this chest of drawers is the spare equipment. When leaving Hufflepuff in your 7th year you are asked to donate everything you don't need so if a cub, which is an affectionate nickname for Hufflepuff first years, or any other year have misplaced their own they can borrow one … oh, and look Professor Sprout has even labelled them up this year" Queenie told them.

"Now before we dismiss you tomorrow morning, Ced and myself will be doing a tour of the school, like a whole tour-alway the way from Astronomy to Care of Magical Creatures. You can come if you want and other houses are also welcome as we are the only house offering it. We'll be meeting at the entrance to grand hall and 6am sharp" Queenie finished and the group of first years dispersed.

Later that night, Cedric and Queenie were cuddled up on a chair by the fire in the common room. Cedric was sat on the chair and Queenie was sat on him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms brought her close to him by her waist. Their friends were also sat with them, the group had talked about the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric's wish to enter, Queenie's clubs and workshops that the girls helped out with that to no surprise had been continued that year, their summer's, what happened at Queenie's party, planning Cedric's party, Prefect duties that begun tomorrow and the possibility of Harry getting into another life or death situation though. Now the conversation had finished and they were sat in comfortable silence.

"Little one its nearly 10:30 do you think we should call it a night? … little one?" Cedric repeated when she didn't answer him. He looked down and found her flat out on his chest. Cedric smiled down at her before scooping her up in a bridal fashion and carrying her to his dorm. Once their he placed Queenie's feet in the floor and leaned her unconscious body in him as he wrestled to get her clothes off without letting her fall. When she was in only her matching navy, wired, plunge bra and panties both of which had navy laced trims he placed her gently on his bed before stripping himself, completely (he'd taken to sleeping nude sometime in 5th year, after he discovered it to be more comfortable, both Queenie and his dorm mates knew this-in fact all of his dorm mates did the same so the real challenge was trying to get Queenie in and out if his dorm without copping an eye full) and slipping in himself. He closed the curtains around his bed and laid down, pulling her into him and quickly drifted off to sleep himself.

-line break-

The young couple woke at around 5:25am the next morning. Queenie was laid on her stomach, flat against the mattress. Her arms were bought up and bent at the elbows so her head could rest on her hands. Cedric lay on top of her. His stomach was flush to her back. One of hands was resting on the underside of Queenie's body, his palm was flat to her stomach and his other arms lay on top of one Queenie's, his hand laying on her head. Cedric own head on his elevated arm and slightly on Queenie's shoulder. Their legs were tangled together under the sheets.

"We shoos get up" Cedric mumbled into the soft, warm flesh of her neck.

"Urgh … I know" Queenie groaned lightly, wiggling around under him.

"Er! L-little on-urgh! One don't" Cedric deep morning voice asked. Queenie felt his bare manhood pressing against the inside of her thigh.

"Really Ced?"

"Listen you also infiltrate my dreams and some times in my dreams we get more than a little … close, shall we say? It's really not my fault"

"Well if you ever feel like recreating one these dreams feel free to let me know" Queenie said cheekily, pulling herself up for under Cedric and sitting in the edge of his bed. Cedric groaned in response and Queenie stretched her long limbs out.

"Can I shower first, Ced?" Queenie said unclasping her bra and letting her boobs bounce around freely as she began to wiggle her her panties off.

"I was going to go in quickly then you could take a bit longer little one … accio towels" Cedric said and 2 large fluffy white bath sheets (neatly folded) appeared on his messy bed.

"That was my logic apart from the fact you'd get longer because it's your bathroom, not mine" She explained. By now Queenie's panties were off and they had both wrapped themselves in a towel each.

They hopped out of Cedric's bed and lightly padded across his dorm to the adjoining bathroom.

"We could shower together?" Queenie suggested as Cedric locked the door. When he turned his 'little one' was stood before him in all her glory. Her goddess replica body did nothing to help his early morning arousal, especially now it was nude.

"But it's strictly showering, got it? No funny business" her tone was light and cheeky but both knew she was serious. Cedric nodded, uttering a small:

"Duh" They hopped into the shower and stood under the shower head, drenching themselves in the warm water. After a few minutes Queenie got Cedric's shampoo, squirting some into her hand.

"Come here" Queenie said softly, balancing on her tip toes as she began to wash his hair. Cedric followed her lead, putting some of his shampoo in his hands and washing Queenie's hair while she was washing his. Obviously Queenie had to use Cedric's toiletries as her's were back in her dorm. As he washed her hair, Cedric looked down at her to see what he was doing but her boobs leaping with each rub of shampoo in to his scalp. This proved very distracting and caused his issue to become more painful and craving of relief.

Once they'd rinsed out the shampoo (Queenie having to skip conditioning her hair as Cedric didn't have any) the two moved on to washing. Much like with the shampoo, Queenie took the initiative pouring some of Cedric's body was into her small hands. Queenie placed her hand on his chest and began to soflty caress his skin, creating small circles as she washed him. Cedric followed suit, washing her soft skin with great delicacy.

"This is the first time I think I've touched you like this without anything happening" he mused and she laughed, tilting her head down and away the blasting shower spray. Upon looking down she saw Cedric's throbbing, swollen and red manhood that dream had got him all the way to bring of release before he'd awoke and was left with a currently painful reminder. Queenie quickly guessed how long it would take to relieve Cedric and how much time they had before they had to get to the hall. She ran her hands down under the guise of still washing him before she quickly and suddenly clasped his length. Cedric jerked forward, clutching on to Queenie's shoulders.

"li-ttle one-e" he moaned as she began to clamp her hand around him as she moved it up and down. She delivered one full stroke to his manhood and he came undone. Cedric grunted and groaned quietly as he released.

"That dream must have really got to you" Queenie smiled and Cedric offered a small grin of agreement. They both continued to rinse off the soap on bodies as Cedric recovered.

"Wow, showered in 13 minutes. Aren't we Mr and Mrs Speedy-gonzarles " Queenie giggled as the re-entered the dorm. Cedric laughed in response and watched as his beloved scampered from his dorm to her own so she could get dressed, wash her face, clean her teeth and do her makeup and hair.

They met in the common room 5 minutes later dressed and ready for school. Cedric took Queenie's bag and her hand and they began to stride towards the great hall

"We're are going to makeup for that missed opportunity of love making" he informed her casually as if they were discussing the weather.

"I didn't expect anything less and it's your birthday in 3 days so …" Queenie winked

"Ooo, I can't think of anything I'd want more than you for my 17th birthday. Preferably in none or very little clothes and willing to take a long night"

"I'm always willing"

"I still like to check"

-line break-

When they reached the Great Hall the entire female 1st year were there and the 13 Hufflepuff boy cubs, 9 Ravenclaws, 2 Gryffindor and 1 Slytherin (who Queenie knew was Gemma's brother)

"Right guys, you ready?" Cedric asked, his question was greeted by a sea of squeals and giggles from the girls that totally drowned out the boys answer.

After an hour and a half the tour had come to an end, starting where they had begun outside the great hall. They'd gone all the way around the school, informed them about the teachers that taught certain lessons as they passed the classroom. Queenie had had to explain about the moving staircases after they ended up on one and ALL the girls had literally jumped on Cedric, clutching on to him where ever they could.

Queenie and Cedric entered the great hall, hand in hand and gossip quickly began as people noticed them. The two teens didn't seem to perturbed by the chatter that was 99.9% likely about them, they just sat down and began breakfast.

"Well I heard from Jessica who heard it from Helen who overheard Diane telling Ellie that he's an absolute tiger in bed-apparently she came so many times she couldn't walk for days afterwards" they heard a 5th year Slytherin, Elouise Farly tell here friends. Cedric and Queenie shared a look but they knew this was going to happen and both of them were pretty sure it was Marie who had told Cho (who'd chosen to sit with some Ravenclaws on the train) and that she'd been overheard and it had been spread through school and added to.

"… well I was sat with Yvonne when she was chatting with her friends in the common room and I was waiting for you lot to come down and I gathered that the Hogwarts' royalty may be a lady on the streets but a slut between the sheets. Apparently she was begging for golden boy's dick" Will Ross, a 7th year Ravenclaw said and Cedric choked on his drink which he quickly disguised as a cough and Queenie played along, taking the part of a loving, overly fussy girlfriend.

"You ok?" Queenie asked in over the top coo

"Yes, just a tickle. Don't worry yourself little one" Cedric kissed her head and a 2nd year Gryffindor didn't even bother to hide her comment of:

" … Well I can see why, I mean I'd like to be f **ked by him"


	20. Chapter 20

Queenie and Cedric were sat next to each other at dinner. Cedric had his an arm around her waist as he held a goblet in the other one sipping occasionally at his pumpkin juice as he and his friends talked about he party they were going to throw for Cedric in the Hufflepuff common room the next day

"So who you inviting Ced?" Nathan asked

"I don't know, any ideas little one?" He turned to his better half who was currently sat helping a 3rd year with their transfiguration homework. Cedric squeezed he waist to catch her attention.

"Um?" She hummed in acknowledgement before turning to face him. The 3rd staring at her as she waited for to finish so they could continue.

"Any ideas about t-"

BANG!

A loud crack noise echoed through the hall drawing everyones attention, to the doors. The entire student body sitting in a shocked silence.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" The voice of the deranged DADA professor sounded. He was stood at the entrance to the hall with Hermione, Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and a … ferret?

"Why is it whenever something happens Harry's always at the eye of the eye of the storm?" Queenie asked exasperated and her fellow peers laughed lightly. They watched as Moody muttered something to Harry before yelling:

"LEAVE IT! … I DON'T THINK SO!" As he used an enchantment to bounce the ferry in the air.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall called and all the students who weren't directly involved quickly returned to looking at the friends and starting up quiet, improvised and meaningless conversations so they could listen to what McGonagall said

"Hello, Professor McGonagall" Moody replied

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching"

"Teach-Moody is that a student?"

"Yep"

"No!" Was all that could be heard before Draco Malfoy's traumatised voice squeaked out. The whole school quickly came to the realisation Draco was the ferret and tremendous noughts of unstoppable laughter rang through the air.

-line break-

Cedric's party was a hive of activity. Students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw turned up in large numbers, mainly 5th years and above and everyone in that house who was a member of Cedric's fan club. All the Hufflepuffs obviously and some Slytherins who were friends with Queenie or a fan of Cedric's. The Hufflepuff common room had been turned into a muggle club pretty much. Their was a bar that had every Wizarding alcoholic beverage and just normal orange or apple juice courtesy of Fred and George who'd somehow managed to sneak it in. A spell had been cast to make a thin layer of glittery white smoke that floated just off the ground. A powerful silencing spell had also been conjured which was useful as they blared out Wizarding wrock bands like: 142  
Staircases, The 8th Horcrux, Ariana D, The Basilisk in Your Pasta, The Weird Sisters and many more. It was dark in the common room the only light from the few small Lumos Maxima globes that were scattered around and glowing different neon colours. A table containing food laid opposite to the bar. On it was everything a muggle finger buffet could offer, as well as multiple Sweet snacks and Crisps and corn snacks an dips. The clothes of the students attending was similar to those at any muggle club-very little and the only form of dancing (minus Fred and George who were waltzing with each other) was a grinding. Queenie doing just that in her tight, high waisted skirt that was bright orange and fell to her mid thigh, sheer black blouse with short sleeves that had a bright orange and more copper orange floral print on in was tucked into it and black 4 inch heels on her feet. She ground onto Cedric who had one hand on her hip and one holding a beer that him and Queenie were sharing. Cedric looked very stylish himself. He was in mid denim slouchy skinny jeans, loose fitting grey muscle tee (that caused all the girls to swoon) and black, high top, canvas converse.

"Ced, can we go I've got another present for you?" Queenie turned so she was facing him and purred her request in his ear.

" 'K" he replied taking another quick swig if the beer before offering it to Queenie who herself took a large drink before setting it down an the closet table and leading her out by the hand. They weaved through masses of hormonal, drunk teenagers who were dirty dancing with people when sober they'd avoid like the plague. A good example of this was Lavender Brown who was making out with Vincent Crabbe, both of them already half naked. Fortunately though, Cedric and Queenie had shared the only two drinks they'd had.

"Oi! Ced! Where d'you think your going" Clarke over the music, when they passed him.

"We're going somewhere more private" Cedric motioned to Queenie and Clarke smirked

"Oh, birthday sex" he said attracting the attention of a few rambunctious teenagers in the immediate vicinity suddenly turning to face the three before chanting:

"BIRTHDAY SEX … BIRTHDAY SEX …BIRTHDAY SEX …"

Queenie rolled her eyes and grabbed Cedric's collar and forcing her lips to his in a kiss that had some much passion that Cedric forgot he had audience, his arms wrapping around Queenie deepening the kiss. An 'ooo' sounded and they pulled away. Queenie looking sassily fierce with her winged eyeliner and red lipstick while Cedric just looked entranced.

"Don't chant about the things you'll never get, its just embarrassing" she raised an eyebrow and dragged Cedric out and down towards the room of requirement which appeared to them quickly, sensing their need to love each other.

-line break-

"Did you have a good time, Ced?" Queenie asked, in a annoyingly innocent voice. Once they ended into the room of requirement that was decorated like a lustrous boudoir.

"The best" Cedric mumbled, he grinned whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought their lips together.

"Thank you, beautiful." He added before kissing her again passionately before she pulled away whispering:

"I have one last surprise for you …Sit, incarceroustleluss" She pushed him gently back onto the huge bed and uttered a descendent of the trapping charm and it'd basically paralysed Cedric, he couldn't move his limbs. Queenie began to slowly and seductively strip. She purposely stroked her skin as she removed her clothes at a teasingly slow pace. Cedric's jaw clenched, his eyes dark as they ran down her body and back up again. Once fully nude she strutted over to him, placing each of her legs on either side of his and rolling her crotch harshlsy and at a fast pace over his, earning a raspy groan from Cedric

"The word is still Hippogriff" she whispers now completely sincere and not sounding at all aroused, which Cedric new she was after witnessing her little strip routine

"Ok but I won't need it … Your little performance was amazing" he mumbled as her lips slid down his neck, leaving several love bites on his neck and Adam's apple.

"I ne-eed to tou-ouch you." His voice cracked

"No, This is your night. I am going to pleasure you, the way you deserve and they way you pleasured me both on my birthday." Returning to her feet, Queenie expertly stripped Cedric of his own clothes. She deliberately made sure all her touches lingered on his skin to add to his ignition of arousal. When she removed his boxers she ran her cool finger tips over his manhood and he hissed in pleasure.

"What do you want, Ced?" She asked her voice thick in a sultry tone as looked at him from her crouched position between his legs.

"Your li-ips arou-nd-nd me-e" he stuttered as a result of Queenie's cool breath hitting his manhood, alerting him to his closeness. After what felt like a life time for Cedric she wrapped her soft, plump lips around his slid and circled her tongue around him evoking a whimper from above her.

"Quee-eenie ple-ease" he begged and she happily obliged, she started sucking hard and took in more of his manhood so he slid down her throat. She also traced pattern on his balls, cupping and squeezing them every so often in the more sensitive fleshy areas.

"Shit! little-le one … Sto-op. I'm nearl-y-y there b-u-ut-ut I ain-ain't rel-ea-sing … in yo-ur mouth-outh." He groaned his voice soundung strangled am gravelly as Queenie pulled and moved straddle him again before returning her lips to his in a heated embrace.

"I know the rules Ced, ok? Besides I need you to be in me when you climax" She declared against his lips once she'd pulled away. Queenize then moved her lips to his ear, swirling her tongue over his lobe and down his neck. She reached for her wand and wordlessly tapped the invisible bound on Cedric left arm and it snapped. She then took his left hand and bought in in between her legs, cupping his hand around her nub.

"Do you feel that? Darling I'm so ready for you" her voice was low and earned a throaty moan from Cedric who the utilised their new position, getting a good look and her splayed and unsupported chest. It'd grown a lot since they'd both in the room of requirement doing this.

"They are all yours, no need to look from a distance." Queenie moved closer her D-cup chest now against his face

"Merlin" he whispered before his mouth found one of her nipples, Whilst his tongue focused on her nipple his mouth spread as wide as it could before clamping down on her left breast in a powerful suction, his teeth occasionally grazing the soft flesh. his lips curving around the circular shape. It was now Queenie's turn to crumble into whimpers, whines and squeals of euphoria

"Little one … you are spectacularly gorgeous" he mumbled against her nipple before swapping her other boob and repeating the same routine. Queenie's breaths became laboured and when eventually pull away having worked his magic on both her breasts her chest still ended up heaving into his face as she tried to repay her oxygen debt.

"Shall we Ced?" She enquired in a infuriatingly innocent tone, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Please …" he breathed out and sucked and nibbled his jaw. Suddenly they were both moaning as she quickly slid down onto his manhood with force.

"Li-itl-le on-on-one" his voice cracked, head falling back in pleasure. Queenie ground onto him and Cedric clutched Queenie's wands and used it to break the other bond in her hand. His hands immediately grabbing onto her shapely hips and pushed her further down into him, helping guide her grinding.

"You like, Ced?" she squeaked out, rolling her hips to meet his upwards thrusts as her eyes began to tear. Restless and constant groans were the only thing that left his mouth.

"Answer me." she encouraged, reaching underneath them to deliver a sharp pinch to the spot at the back of his balls.

"Yes, yes" he panted, and she smirked to herself as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in unimaginable pleasure.

"So good for … so good to me" she purred but her tone uneven in arousal. She began to litter love bites all over his neck, chest, jaw, behind his ears, collar bones, shoulders. Everywhere she possibly could.

"Lit-tle one … I'm so so-o cl-clo-se" he staggered out, thrusting his hips harder upwards, squirmed beneath her.

"Me to-o-oo" She whimpered and connected their lips together roughly, kissing him while she fingers knotted in his hair.

"Let-t go-o Ced" she said in the midst of their haphazard kiss

"Ur-ur-gh … Litt-itt-le one" he groaned in response

"Ced!" Queenie squealed and her walls tightened around him, crushing his manhood. They both soon yelled each other's names as they rocked their hips against each others, the pace slowing down as they both released, tears tricking down Queenie's tan cheek

"Little one" Cedric whispered once she'd removed herself from his manhood and collapsed onto his bare chest, her arms around his sweaty torso.

"You don't have any clue how hot that was."

"Show me, replicate it" She said in hushed voice that contained tiredness and arousal. Cedric's hand found her bare waist while the other settled on her neck as he pulled her up in to position that looked more like sitting and brought her close to him. He pressed their lips together slowly, and his fingers tangled in her curly hair that was now a little unkept but her natural curls still sat close to her scalp. He held her head where he wanted it, deepening the kiss. The hand on her small waist slid down, caressing her firm arse while his tongue entered her mouth, their tongues engaging in a slow, sultry and lustrous slow dance. Queenie's then wrapped a hand around Cedric's neck, pressing her body against his. He dipped a hand to in between his lover's leg and slid a finger along my slit like entrance. Queenie whimpered as he did so, he trailed his finger back and forth along her entrance.

"You're so excited little one, you're practically dripping" He cooed and kissed her deeply. At the eroticism of his words she reached a hand down finding his erection immediately. She grasped it her hand and Cedric groaned into her mouth. She was not able to wrap her hand around it fully so hand bring her other hand down to cover his manhood completely. Cedric retaliated by pinching her swollen nub a few times while she stroked his length before standing up and slipping down to her knees, eager for another taste him.

Cedric watched as Queenie little red tongue stuck out and kitten licked his entire length from the bottom to the top. Upon reaching the tip of his manhood she sucked lightly before bringing him into her mouth.

"Mer-erlin!" He groaned, fingers still in her hair pushing her head closer. Queenie sucked hard for a few minutes, her cheeks hollowed as he slid as he slid down her throat. He pulled her up from in between his legs, lifting he from under her arms and kissed her again. Their hands explored each others body, groping and squeezing as the kiss intensified. Cedric stood and Queenie moaned as she felt him lifting her up and guiding her legs to sit spun his waist, pressed up against his excitement.

"Can we try this only using the wall for support?" He asked as he kissed down her neck, nipping lightly as he made marks of ownership there.

"Yes" She breathed out, grinding her hips against his excitement that was still growing to both of their surprise.  
He brought them over to the wall on the other side of the room of requirement, pressing her against it. Queenie's back arched away from the cold wall, pushing her chest into Cedric's, their sensitive nipples crushing into one and others. Cedric held her against the wall steadily, one of his hands coming off the back of her thigh and around to her front where he massaged her bundle of nerves.

"Ced, ple-e-ease … ah! Shi-it" She squealed when he pushed two of his fingers inside her and pushing her back against the wall. His fingers started moving in and out of her at a slow pace.

"Is that good, little one?" He asked in a hushed tome. His mouth close to her ear, nipping at her pierced lobe.

"More" She moaned, pushing herself down onto his fingers firmly.

"More?" He said, and pushed another finger inside her core.

"Is that enough? Are you going to release from three of my fingers?" Queenie knew she could but shook her head, desperate to feel his manhood inside her.

"Another finger then? … Maybe even a thumb" He grunted as he manoeuvred his last finger and thumb into her tight centre. He began to rotate his fist inside of her whilst he kissed her neck, occasionally sucking on her collarbone.

"No" Queenie was struggling to cope with the slow teasing.

"Well then there's only one other way I can give you more." He said, pulling his fingers out of her and bringing them up to her mouth, trailing them along her bottom lip before pushing each one into her mouth individually. Queenie gave his fingers the treatment she normally reserved for his manhood. She sucked each of them clean while keeping her eyes locked to his. Once his fingers were clean, he removed them and pressed his lips to hers in a hot kiss, his tongue invading her mouth.

"You taste terrific" His voice cracked as he groaned into the kiss.

"Please me, Ced" Queenie whined after pulling away from the kiss. Cedric's eyes darkened and he brought his lip between his teeth. She brought a hand between them and stroked his manhood a few times before lining him up with her entrance, sucking in a sharp breath as he began to sink into her.

Once he was a few inches in, Queenie felt her insides stretch in a pleasurable feeling.

"Mer-lin … Ced-ed! Are yo-ou all t-th-the way in-n yet?" Queenie squeaked, her hands had moved around to his back and she begin to grip his muscled back and shoulder blades.

"Almost" He said, sounding like he hadn't taken a breath since he reentered her. Finally, she felt him still inside her, and he used her hips to moved her around to the most pleasurable position. He brought his forehead to her's and their lips moulded together in a feverish and lustrous kiss. Cedric's hands were splayed on the wall beside her head, her legs locked around his waist. Queenie noticed quite a marvellous sight of his biceps straining against his skin which was gleaming from the energy he was exerting.

"I'm going to please you so much" He groaned, pulling his hips back slowly, then thrust sharply into her, making her cry out his name and tears to roll down her cheeks because of the sheer ecstasy of the whole experience. He brought his lips to the join of Queenie's neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth in and sucking, the vessels breaking under his tongue.  
He slowly pulled back and thrust in quickly again, continuing this rhythm for several minutes.

"Merlin!" She whimpered, feeling herself approach her brink. Her stomach contracting and trapping his manhood in her making it exceedingly difficult for him to thrust.

"little on-one … yo-ou ca-an release you kn-ow" He reminded her as he thrust in again, bringing a moan from her mouth every time he did.

"I-I-I'm not-t … qui-te the-ere" She cried and he grunted, taking one of his hands off the wall and using it toy with her sensitive nub.

"Ce-ed!" She squealed, beginning to tighten even more around him and now Cedric couldn't move, she'd vice gripped him in her.

"I k-know little one, I-I know" He whispered against her ear. His assurance was enough and her release ripped through every fibre of her being making her scream out Cedric's name in ecstasy.

"Sh-i-it" He stammered out, climaxing himself as the pressure around his manhood became to much to handle. They stayed there panting for a minute or so, enjoying their post-climax haze. Cedric seemed to snap out of it quicker than she did as he removed Queenie from the wall and walking her back over to the bed where he sat them down. Queenie straddling him, his length still in her as the walls of core hadn't expanded enough for him to remove himself. Cedric was still aroused and knew his pretty little lover was too as he could feel her walls throbbing and pulsing around his semi-numb manhood.

"Do you want to bounce?"He asked softly, kissing her head knowing how much she loved being on top. Her body was slumped against his, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her.

"I want to but I don't know if I can … could you, maybe … help me?" She mumbled into his skin.

"Darling, I'll always help you, just hold tight" He gave her body a quick squeeze before his hands fell to her hips and lifting her up and down on him so she didn't have to exert herself. Queenie was so sensitive still, she just lay limp against his torso letting Cedric take charge of her body momentarily. She tilted her head and kissed, sucked and nibbled his neck, shoulder, jaw and collar bone. He groaned in response as well as thrusting up hard, the action provoking a scream from Queenie and her body to lurch forward. After regaining her composure a little she began to kiss back down his neck and started to roll her hips, his fingers tightening on her hips. She kissed his Adam's apple, feeling it bob beneath her lips and rolled my hips again, pushing deeper this time.

"You feeling ok do to this?" His question vibrated his throat and Queenie felt it under her lips. She sat up, biting her lip when she saw the mess she'd made of his neck, jaw, shoulders and collar bones. Cedric's eyes were hooded as he watched her surveying him with a deductive lip bite. He moved his hands from my hips and cupped her breasts.

Queenie began to bounce slowly, her legs still shaking. This position meant Cedric's manhood pressed into her special spot each time.

"You ok?" He asked, taking note of the fresh wave of tears that were falling down her cheeks. He also brought a hand down from her boobs and pressed his cool thumb to her swollen nub.

"I'm te-rr-rifi-ic!" She exhaled breathily, she was so close she was going to plummet into the spiral of euphoria at any moment. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You're go-oing to release ag-ag-again … aren't yo-ou? I can fe-ee-l it, well I-I cant 'feel it' … you cu-ut-t the circu-cu-lation off to my-y man-manhood" He let out a strangled groan, moving his hands to her hips

"So-orry!" She squeaked and he bucked up to meet her bounce, thrusting deep into her.

"Don-n't apo-olg-gise" he reassured but Queenie's only response was squeal and more tears of awe encompassing ecstasy.

"Ssh, Li-ttle one … let m-e-e en-end this fo-or us … ju-ust hol-ld in th-ther-er … you'lI be f-fin-ine" He cooed before thrusting up into her in quick, deep and hard strokes while his thumb doing spun out of control, stimulating her bundle of nerves.

"CED!" she screamed, her head thrown back in pleasure as she was pushed without a bungee into a pit called lust. Her body burned and her chest jumped as her vision blanked out in spots. Queenie was too consumed by her climax she didn't even notice Cedric loose himself. In the process of which he clamped her to his front, holding her as tightly as her core walls were holding his manhood.

As Queenie gradually became aware of her surroundings again, she realised she'd ended up tucked into him, her head under Cedric's. Slowly she retracted herself from him and she felt that Cedric was still in but, but he was softening.

"Merlin, that was amazing!" Cedric exclaimed as soon as he'd caught his breath.

"My thoughts exactly" she giggled but Cedric groaned, leaning into Queenie, resting his head in her chest letting out a strangled:

"Sh-it! Little one, don't! I can feel your laughter around me"

"Sorry" Queenie smiled coyly and Cedric pulled himself out her chest to look at her. Cedric reached a hand up to her face, pushing a stray curl from her eyes before moving it down and cradling her cheek.

"I want to please you bad again, already but I'm just to-to … to tired" He yawned.

"You just have done, 3 times! cut yourself some slack. We have an entire lifetime to please each other" Queenie pulled him back into her chest before using her weight to spin them around an pull them down, so she had her back to the bed and Cedric's form lay tangled on top of her's and it was in this position they drifted off to sleep.

-line break-

Cedric, Queenie and all their friends were stood in their 'area' which was a the centre of the courtyard, later that week during lunch break. Queenie was stood on a ledge of an arch way, leaning against the pillar. Rita was stood next to her leaning on the other pillar. Cedric was stood in front of Queenie, his arms wrapped around her waist. However he elevated position meant Cedric's head was resting on her chest. The group were currently watching Clarke try to retrieve his wand that Rohm had pinched. The two were running around like headless chickens while the others fell about laughing.

"CED!" Ernie Macmillan hurtled into the courtyard, not only catching the groups attention but also the attention of Cedric's fan club were watching it so discreetly from the other side of the courtyard.

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang … h-here on 30th" he panted when reached them, bending over, placing his hands on his legs in an attempt to catch his breath.

Cedric pulled away from Queenie, and lifted her down of the ledge. Taking her hand they went over to Ernie.

"They're arriving on the 30th … that means, surely that after that people can enter-you can enter" Ernie continued and smile broke out on Cedric's face.

"We're gonna go check out the notice" Queenie said, knowing what Cedric was thinking. Cedric and Queenie strolled out of the courtyard in the direction of notice, which Ernie had yelled the location of upon their leaving.

-line break-

It was now the week the Delegations from Beauxbatons as Durmstrung were to arrived. In the previous weeks Queenie had slipped in to her role as Prefect and enjoyed the last night walks around the school with Cedric and other things, like currently, Queenie, Cedric and the other prefects were overseeing the major clean up and re-decoration of the school ready for their guests. Queenie was looking over progress on the 2nd floor corridor and Astronomy Tower. Queenie's was tired most of the time as she stayed up late after patrolling the corridors to study for her O.W.L's and the clubs she ran were also quite draining especially seen as so many people attended them.

"We should write to him" she heard a voice nearby say.

"And say what Fred? Excuse me you're a cheating piece of dragon dung-he's a top bod at the Ministry he'll be told that everyday" Another voice replied and the Weasley twins rounded the corner.

"You alright, boys?" Queenie's asked approaching them

"No!" One said

"Yes!" The other proclaimed

"Erm …" Queenie pulled a face of confusion.

"Queen B, what would you do if someone in authority cheated you out of some money?" A twin, Fred she thought, began

"Well I'd ask nicely for the money and if they still refused I'd take it to the press, feed them to the media" Queenie suggested and Fred and George shared a light bulb moment before grasping a shoulder of Queenie's each and kissing each side of her head simultaneously before running off.

"Bye boys?" Queenie was greatly confused as she bid their fleeing figures farewell


	21. Chapter 21

The 30th of October arrived and it spelt the beginning of the end for the Hogwarts it couple, not that anyone (even them) knew it yet. The entire student body were currently gathered around the external entrance to the school listening to McGonagall yelled orders as they froze in the chilling dark air of the autumn evening. The harsh wind easily overwhelmed the thin school uniforms they were wearing and complaints if cold were rife and consistent.

"Achoo!" Queenie sneezed, her body shivering from her spot cuddled into Cedric, his robes wrapped around them both. Queenie's Hufflepuff scarf did nothing to deter the cold, so she had resorted to thieving Cedric's body heat.

"First years in front … no pushing" McGonagall's voice rang out. Cedric stood clutching his freezing cold girlfriend close to him as her teeth began to chatter, her skin going blue.

"Achoo!" Queenie sneezed again stepping out of Cedric's warm embrace and robes so not to sneeze on him.

"Miss Askoy if you could please reattach yourself to Mr Diggory his robes hide your 'modified' uniform" McGonagall said icily and Quennie threw her glare but obliged.

"Stupid old hag" Queennie muttered into Cedric's shoulder and he laughed.

"Little one, shush" He kissed her head and his fan girls 'awe'd' from their multiple spots in the line. Cedric found Queenie's hands, that had previously been wrapped around his back.

"Merlin, you're freezing! Here …" Cedric began and took Queenie's hands and placing them under his school shirt and flat on his muscled warm torso. In the process of doing this he inadvertently flashed his defined, muscular lower torso to everyone and squeals quickly erupted. Cedric blushed as he hid his face in Queenie's hair and cocooning them both in his robes again while McGonagall tried to calm the love struck teens.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore hollered and thankfully all attention was taken off the school's it couple as McGonagall was just making it worse.

"Where?" Came the shouts of many students in unison.

"There!" Nathan yelled from directly behind Queenie, into her ear, making her jump and fall deeper into Cedric's arms

"Sorry" she mumbled

"It's ok, as long as their my arms you can run into me at the speed of light. I promise I'll always catch you and make sure your safe from harm" Cedric hugged her tighter to him after his little declaration which one of his fanclub, Tessa May a 7th year Gryffindor, overheard an quickly scampered off to tell the other members of his appreciation society.

Queenie and Cedric looked up into the pitch black sky. A large object was hurtling towards them.

"IT'S A DRAGON!" A first year Ravenclaw screeched before being shot down by Dennis Creevey, Collin's little brother and fellow Gryffindor.

"Don't be stupid! … It's a flying house!" He called as a massive carriage pulled by white winged horses that themselves were taller than Elephants. The horse drawn flying carriage came dangerously close to the Hogwarts opening party. The first years began to shuffle back and Hagrid tried to use his landing pads to ensure a safe landing but ended up diving on the floor, his head narrowly missing a horse's hoof as he did.

A boy with a complexion similar to Queenie's hopped the carriage before unfolding a set of Golden steps to allow a woman to step out.

"Wow" Daniel, mouth fell open. The women was massive, like Hagrid massive. The students watched as her and Dumbledore's exchange of pleasantries as her students (that's faces were hard to determine in the shadow of their giant headmistress) filed out the carriage. The tall woman then went inside, her students following.

"What? We have to stand out here in the freezing cold while to bloody foreigners get to want up in out home!" Marie fumed and she wasn't the only one. Multiple students were begging to go back inside but McGonagall was having none of it.

"Achoo!" Queenie sneezed again, her whole body shaking.

"Your lips are pu-" Cedric began before he was interrupted by:

"THE LAKE … Look at the lake!" Lee Jordan yelled, pointing and everyone did. Rising out of the black lake was a mast and that mast soon rose and then were sails and then a deck and then suddenly a whole ship emerged from under the murky depths. The ship docked and a group of bulky young men marched off, their headmaster leading the ordered brigade. Much like the tall woman off Beauxbatons he greeted a Dumbledore and led his students into the school. Eventually McGonagall gave the all clear and the Hogwarts students hurried inside and to the great hall. Cedric and Queenie were among the mass of students rushing inside. Cedric guided Queenie at a steady pace that still had some pace.

"Miss Askoy?" A sardonic voice called. Queenie and Cedric turned to see Snape approaching them.

"Miss Askoy this will remove your purple tinge" he said, handing her a small vial of light pink liquid.

"Thank you Professor" She called, though her voice was weak but he'd already stalked off into the sea of pupils.

-line break-

Queenie and Cedric sat down at the Hufflepuff table and all chatter was about the guests.

"… but those girls, they aren't like that Hogwarts!" Rohm declared and his male peers made a sound of agreement.

"Girls aren't made like what at Hogwarts?" Queenie asked as she removed the lid of the vial pouring it into a glass of water, mixing it in before beginning to sip it.

"Don't ask" Harriet hissed as Queenie tucked herself into Cedric's side

"The Beauxbatons chicks, they're amazing! Right Ced?" Crete declared. Queenie raised her eyebrow at her brother's words but it didn't phase him.

"Meh, they're alright" Cedric shrugged, his focus remaining on the lock of Queenie's hair he was playing with.

"Well you would say that! You're going out with the only girl in this school that puts them French lasses to shame" Nathan said

"Yep, Queen Bee is the school pin-up so she's gonna outshine them but also just attractive to everyone she meets" a 3rd year, Aaron Hayback agreed.

-line break-

Dumbledore began his speech, where he welcomed everyone and announced the feast was to begin. As they were eating Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman entered all but unnoticed in chaos of the feast.

"So Ced you still entering the contest?" Ernie asked after swallowing a mouthful of minestrone soup

"I don't know, it depends …" Cedric replied glancing at Queenie who was looking up at him lovingly, following their conversation.

"Don't look at me! I'm not your mother" She exclaimed in mock chastise fashion, causing everyone who heard to laugh. The group continued to eat until Dumbledore made another announcement and revealed the Goblet of Fire and how students had 24 hours to enter their names. Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch were introduced and now everyone was leaving, chattering excitedly about the Triwizard Tournaments and the other schools.

"Bloody hell" Queenie heard Ron say as she brushed the crumbs off her skirt, standing from the Hufflepuff table as Cedric quickly finished his drink

"Viktor? Where are you going?" Karkaroff's voice also sounded and then a sudden stamp of a pair feet and rattle of buckles caused Queenie to turn around. When she did so she came face to face with Krum.

"Viktor?" Queenie squeaked, Viktor bowed and a huddle of students gathered from all three schools. Krum stood back up and took her hand kissing it gently.

"Sweet Queen of mine, you never owled me" he sounded hurt and Queenie gulped. Cedric stood quickly, placing his hands on her waist throwing a slight glare at Krum.

"Viktor, I told you I'm seeing Cedric" she replied in a slight guilty and embarrassed tone.

"You still could have owled me, I awaited eagerly for your letter"

"Oh I'm sorry! It's just after the World Cup I was kinda knocked out in the whole thing that kicked off" even though it was true Queenie still felt awful for making it sound like she'd been out for days.

"Oh, my sweet Queen! 'Re you ok?" He pulled her into a bare hug that she awkwardly reciprocated and Cedric's hands remained firmly around her waist.

"VIKTOR! Why did you run off like that?" Karkaroff parted the crowd of students which began to disperse upon his arrival, knowing the drama would be over soon and they could go and gossip about it.

"My Sweet Queen" he said kissing her head before turning on his heal and staking back to his fellow Durmstrang friends, his Headmaster following behind him.

-line break-

Cedric had his robes over both his and Queenie's heads as they ran into school across the courtyard in the pouring rain coming back from Arithmancy (well Cedric had had Herbology but waited for his lover outside her class) Queenie had her arms wrapped his waist as the hurried across the cobblestones, splashing themselves with puddle water as they did. Once inside Cedric dropped his robes an pulled her damp body into his own equally wet one for a quick cuddle. Cedric 6th year male friends all then popped up and encouraging him to enter his name into the goblet now, effectively dragging him and in turn her (as Cedric had not relinquished his hold on her) in to the great hall. Upon here arrival they saw multiple students gathered around the Goblet. Queenie noticed Hermione sat by herself, studying or doing homework as her Gryffindor classmates watched who were outing their names forward and making not so subtle judgements on all of them.

"I'll leave you to have your 'guy time', I'll be with Hemione" She jerked her head in the direction of Hogwarts' most famous squat.

"Please don't" he fake begged

"Come on Ced you can romance her later!" Gabriel whined, trying to tug him away. Cedric rolled his eyes and leaned down placing a lingering kiss on her lips before pulling away and handing her school bag back. Queenie gave him a little giggle with her amused small smile before skipping over to Hermione, all the Gryffindor boys eyes suddenly on her. The boys eventually stopped staring when their interest in the goblet outweighed their testosterone levels.

"Hey" Queenie said, sitting down next to the Gryffindor 4th year

"Hi" Hermione replied looking up

"What're you doing?"

"Writing a letter to the ministry about the lack of promotion of Elfish welfare in wizarding society" Hermione said nonchalantly with with a shrug of the shoulders

"What me to proof it" Queenie said after a moment, watching a Durmstrang put his name in the goblet.

"Um, sure" Hermione gave her the half finished letter that was a neat piece of parchment and Queenie began to read it.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hall Cedric and his friends were messing about, pushing and shoving him closer to the Goblet.

"Come on Ced!" Nathan cried exasperated and Cedric just laughed at his friends desperate tone. He glanced across the hall to see his girlfriend handing a sheet of parchment back to Hermione, a happy smile on her face. Cedric then pulled his wand from his robe pocket.

"Accio Little one" he whispered and his mates began to laugh with realisation about what was about to happen.

Queenie was completely oblivious to this as she handed Hermione back her letter

"That's really good. You've got a strong argument with a lot gravitas-it should really hit home that Elfs need basic rights as well" She smiled and Hermione looked delighted.

"You really thin … QUEEN BEE!" Hermione began but stopped when Queenie got ripped up from her seat by a seemingly invisible force into the air before she flew backwards across the room.

"AHHHHHH!" Queenie's shrill scream overpowered the chatter of the great hall as people turned to look at her. Her body collided with someone else as she began to drop, the person grabbing her bridal style. This person caught her in their strong, muscular … and familiar arms. Queenie rolled her eyes realising who it was. Her suspicions were confirmed when said person cuddled her into his warm, defined and inviting chest while kissing her hair. Cedric gently placed Queenie back on to her feet and clutched her hand.

"Don't worry Granger, you can have her back in a minute" He yelled and the Gryffindor boys rolled their eyes. To them Cedric was the 'big I am'. The Hufflepuffs and the others in the hall laughed whilst Cedric moved closer to the Goblet, not yet crossing the age ring as their friends trailed behind

"Good luck kiss?" he turned to her and asked in a hushed whisper. Queenie obliged, leaning in and placing a chaste peck on his lips which her gladly reciprocated. They pulled away, and Cedric stepped through the age line, one hand still grasping Queenie's who was stood as close to the edge as she could be without entering. Cedric dropped a precise if parchment with his name on it into the Goblet. The once gentle, billowy blue flame became rather more crackly and green as he did so. Cedric stepped out of the age line circle and many people clapped (Cedric's fan girls taking it to the next level and squealing and giggling). Cedric's friends then started jump around him in a congratulatory fashion, clapping him on the back and offering there regards and well wishes. Cedric merely offended them a smile before picking Queenie up with a laugh from him and his friends and a giggle from her. Cedric's arms were under her her bum, his head flat to her stomach while clutched his shoulders

"Excited much?" Queenie asked a little laugh leaking from her smile.

"Very much! Very much indeed!" He replied and started using his arms to bounce her body up and down.

"We are too!" two voices said in unison before Queenie was lifted out of Cedric grip. Fred and George had gone round either side of him, each of them clutching her under arm and hauling out of his grasp and towards the group of Gryffindors. Cedric pouted but let them have their time, waiting on the outskirts of the group with his peers.

"We done it!" George claimed, high-fiving and handshaking one side of the group

"Brewed it up just this morning!" Fred finished, high-fiving and handshaking the other side. They both stood sandwiching Queenie. Their furthest away arm, doing all the hand shakes while their' inner ones wrapped around Queenie's waist in a friendly way.

"It's not going to work" Hermione sung, patronisingly and Fred and George left Queenie's side to flank the 4th year on either side. Queenie laughed at her younger friends brainiac ways, moving back slightly to rejoin her friendship group. Once there Cedric's hand quickly find hers as they watched the scene unfold from a safe distance.

"Oh yeah?" Fred said from her left

"And why's that Granger?" George demanded from her right.

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself" she told the twins

"So?" Fred didn't see the issue

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possible be fooled by something a pathetically dim-witted as an ageing potion" she declared

"That's why it's so brilliant!" Fred started to explain

"Because it's so pathetically, dim-witted" George finished and the two laughed. They the stood up, climbing on the bench Hermione was sat on and gave their' vials a final shake

"Ready Fred?" George asked

"Ready George" he confirmed, before they linked holding the little glass vials close to their mouth

"Bottoms up" they said in unison before uncorking the little glass contains and gulping the liquid down. Once they'd finished s they unhooked their arms and jumped down inside the age line successfully, or so it seemed. Everyone began to clap and cheer. The twins approached the flame, dropping their names in and then everything went wrong. The flame split open into long windy ribbons, spiralling around. Cedric grabbed Queenie and cuddled her close to his chest, his head resting on her that lay on his shoulder, trying to protect them both from the flames. The other students dodged the twirling blue flames as well as the flames threw Fred and George from inside the age circle.

Everyone remained quiet as they watched the Weasley twins land with a thump at the other end of the hall but that quickly changed into uncontrolled laughter when Fred and George sat up having a gained Dumbledore worthy hair style, moustache and beard each, in a snowy white colour.

"You said …"one twin trailed off

"You said!" The other retaliated and they started to roll around the floor fighting.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" A chant quickly rose, and all though Queenie and her Hufflepuff peers were not among those chanting she couldn't help but, hiding her smile in Cedric's neck.

"You know Hufflepuffs aren't suppose to laugh at violence, they're are supposed to be loving and kind" Cedric whispered into her hair and Queenie laughed against his skin before muttering:

"Oh, hush!" And then kissing a spot of exposed skin on his lower neck to the side, sucking and nibbling on it while using her tongue to reprieve the blood vessels, giving him small and red love bite.

-line break-

That evening they were all gathered in the great hall, waiting anxiously for the champions to be announced. That was probably why no one ate that much of the lavish feast and the fact it was the second one they'd had in 2 days. At the Hufflepuff table, Queenie was pigging out on a plate full of roast potatoes. Cedric had an arm around her waist, leaning her against his side.

"Your boyfriend is about to be recognised as the first Hogwarts champion from this century! How can you sit there eating?!" Jenny cried and Queenie shrugged, stabbing a roast potato wedge with her folk and turning to her lover.

"Ced?" She called and he turned to her, suddenly not interested on Nathan and Justin's Quiddicth conversation. Queenie then lifted her folk and gently waved it in the air as if she was feeding a toddler using a aeroplane anecdote.

"Mind the teeth, round the guns watch out tummy here it comes!" She cooed, her voice taking on one a mother feeding a baby. Cedric grinned and opened his mouth letting her feed him. Queenie giggled, visibly resting more on him as she snuggled up into his side.

"Our Children will be lucky to have you as a mother, little one. You're great" Cedric said quietly in her ear and Queenie blushed, they'd talked about their future before but never out in the open where so many people could overhear.

"Harry you're staring!" Queenie heard Hermione hiss. Her, Harry and Ron were sat in the bench behind Queenie but she could still hear them.

"I wasn't" Harry insisted

"You were every time you look at Queen Bee you always end up staring" Hermione insisted

"leave him alone 'Mione there's a lot to stare at with her" Ron said cheekily, Hermione made a noise of repulsion and Dean and Seamus agreed.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make it decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions" Dumbledore got the students attention immediately as soon as the plates and food had been removed and the tables wiped clean by spells. Dumbledore proceeded to put out the  
a swish of his wand, the only light coming from the goblet and the fixed lanterns that were sparsely placed on the walls. The flames of the goblet turned red suddenly and the game roared. The whole watched in silence as a piece of parchment was spat out. Dumbledore unfolded it before beginning:

"The champion for Durmstrang is … Viktor Krum!" he announced and the hall broke into cheering and clapping. Viktor stood from the Slyerthin table and stride towards the front, turning before disappearing into the next chamber. The hall had quietened down again as Viktor exited but as soon as the flames turned red again, tension slowly began to creep back in.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is … Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced and at Veela looking girl got up in the midst of the raucous applaud and wolf whistles and sashayed out the room.

"I don't think that school has much unity!" Rita yelled over the noise which she herself was contributing to.

"Why?" Queenie shouted back

"Look" Leah instructed loudly and all them glanced over to the Ravenclaw table where the students that hadn't been picked all looked disappointed, two of them so much so they'd crumbled into tears.

Anticipation then expanded to the maximum as Hogwarts, the largest single student cohort were yet to be called. Cedric had both hands grasped tightly on Queenie's waist as her body sat at an angle, tilting towards the front. Queenie had her right arm pulled back behind her and resting on Cedric's left arm, her hand laying in her bicep-squeezing it in reassurance and out of anticipation. The goblet's flames turned red for a thirds time and the piece of parchment was propelled through the air and caught by Dumbledore.

"The Hogwarts champion is … Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore cried and Queenie turned she'd buy at lightning speed and threw her arms around his neck. Cedric returned her tight embrace immediately wrapping his arms around her back. Clapping, cheering and whooping filled the air and he was vaguely aware if his friends congratulations and pats on the back as Queenie pulled away from and slamming her lips to his a short but passionate kiss.

"Go back the common room, afterward. I'll meet you there" he told her giving her one last squeeze before standing up and walking to front, past his the headmaster with a smile and into the chamber.

"… By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" Queenie had zoned out in elation hed succeeded and fear and what the tasks would be but was brought of her daydream by the flames turning avert angry red and hissing as it spat out a piece of, now chargrilled, parchment.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore sounded confused and everyone returned to him. He whispered an insistence to Hermione he hadn't put his name in.

"Harry Potter! … Harry, up here, if you please!" Dumbledore was now starting to sound slightly irate. Queenie left back and pinched his his upper arm, effectively snapping him out of his confused and terrified state. Harry turned to her his eyes wide, he began to mutter:

"Queen Bee, I-"

"Shush, I know but you've got to go up" she soothed and Hermione gave him a light shove, pushing him into his feet.

-line break-

Cedric arrived in the common room and the whole house was waiting for him. Queenie leaped into his arms and Cedric spun then both round whilst their smashed lips together in a feverish kiss. The other students crowded around them, patting Cedric and hollering their congratulations not phased by their kiss.

"You best not die on me!" Queenie joked once Cedric placed he on the floor, their house mates having already put on some wizard wrock, blaring it out as they began to dance giddily.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" He exclaimed over the noise, kissing her head.

The two then danced the entire evening away with the rest of their house. Most dances were silly, some that caused the students to head bang and act like they were in a muggle mosh pit and a few sexy ones too. They'd also raided the kitchens for some party style buffet food, inviting the house elves to join them-which they did. So 4 and a half hours later the students of Hufflepuff had either collapsed on a chair or sofa in the common room (or been lifted on to one by a semi-conscious house mate) or dispersed into their dorms and up to bed. The house elves were too trudging back to the kitchens but some were flat out, laying on top of students o the soft furnishings.

Cedric and Queenie were walking back to their dormitories.

"So how'd you think Potter got his name in?" Cedric asked contiuing the conversation that had just had with Queenie informing her of the events that occurred in the chamber off the great hall and his brief talk with Harry afterwards.

"Honestly, I don't think he did. I mean he's had 3 years of constant drama he must be sick of all the attention and his face when his name was read out, Ced he was petrified! I thought was gonna cry!" Queenie answered

"How come your opinion always gives mine defined clarity and more often than not enlightens me to things I didn't see before?" He smiled and Queenie laughed before turning her sass on:

"Because some people are practically perfect in every way" she made a reference to the muggle film Mary Poppins and she could see the cogs turning in his brain. Having dated for along time, Queenie had ever so slowly educated him to juggle life and customs. This included showing him her favourite childhood films.

"Bed-knobs and broomsticks?" he guessed with a uncertain smile before Queenie shook her head laughing.

"No not quite, Mary Poppins but you were close enough" she smiled as they reached the two passageways that led down to gender separated dorms. Cedric turning to go down the corridor to his dorm when Queenie on pulled his hand and dragged him down the corridor to hers.

"Little one, what?" He asked laughing

"You're staying with me tonight" she stated as if it was common fact, pushing her dorm door open.

"Not that I'm objecting but your roommates?"

"Leah's with Nathan, no surprise there. Harriet's still in the hospital wing recovering from her fight with Pansy. Jenny is passed out in the common room and I saw Rita being dragged off by Ernie into dorm …" she assured, both if them entering the room

"When did that happen?" Cedric didn't know his dorm mate was dating his girlfriend's best friend but Queenie's only response was a shrug as she shut the door, locking it and began to strip off as Cedric did the same. Cedric flopped into her bed, nude, laying in his back watching her prepare for bed. He was shocked when Queenie settled next to him also completely bare.

"Little one?" He asked

"Well you rave about how sleeping naked is very liberating so thought I'd give it a go" she replied, cuddling up to him and throwing the quilts and sheets over them.

"Are you sure this is the best time to try it with your hormonal, sex mad boyfriend right next to you?"

"It's the best time to try it because if I get cold I can just leech some of your body heat as punishment"


	22. Chapter 22

Cedric's subconscious realised his body was suddenly awfully cold despite having been warm seconds previous. His mind quickly came to conclusion that Queenie must have rolled out from the cuddling position they fell asleep in not 4 hours ago. Panic interrupted his slumber. The worry something would happen to his 'little one' while he wasn't conscious caused him to stir. After blinking his sleep blurred vision clear, he saw Queenie curvaceous form resting in the far side of her bed, her unsupported chest rising and falling heavily with each of her steady breathes. Cedric carefully tucked her back into him, in his position in the middle of her bed.

"Trying to escape? I think not, you belong here" He mumbled sleepily, cuddling her tightly into him as he drifted back off into his slumber of renewed calm.

-line break-

Queenie awoke the next morning to the sight of her breathtakingly handsome boyfriend twisted up around her. Her sheets and quilts were bunched up and mussed around their ankles. The sun that illuminated her empty dormitory did sinfully wondrous things to Cedric's appearance. His bronze hair had highlights of cooper and gold running through it that could only be seen in the sun. Also it made both their nude and entirely visible bodies and had a ivory quality, both of them shining in the light rays. Queenie supposed she ought to let him sleep in a bit, because last night was extremely tiring. The tension followed by the shock and a party that went on into the early hours had really taken it out of him. Queenie glanced at her beside cabinet and alarm clock before sighing blissfully realising she had another hour into she had to even think about getting up. She couldn't restrain her fingers as they gently combed through his soft hair as he slept against her chest, his left cheek laying right in the valley in between her breasts. Cedric must have only been in a light snooze because not soon after she'd begun, he returned into consciousness. As a result, Queenie paused her hand, glancing down at him a shy smile playing on her lips.

Cedric merely groaned sleepily, tightening his hold around her waist and burying his face even more into her chest. A muffled voice sounded as he said in a hoarse voice:

"Little one … Don't … feels good … Carry on" So Queenie returned to funnelling his hair through her fingers and a light smile graced her face as she effectively babied her nearly adult, teenage lover.

"And loose the smirk" Cedric grumbled, but he could not deny the smile that spread over his face as he looked up at Queenie who giggled, pressing a kiss to his head, refusing both to answer and obey his request. The two laid in a comfortable silence watching the sun dance on their significant other's skin. Cedric heaved himself up on to his elbows, he gazed down at her with soft, sleep ridden eyes. His fingers caught her white hair, twirling it around his fingers and occasionally skimming over her cheeks. The immense sense of security and peace she felt when in Cedric's company left her awe struck, as laid eyes closed, revelling in the tranquility he emanated.

"We best get dressed before the girls come back and faint having seen your Greek god body completely and utterly bare" Queenie joked, moving her free hand to pat his bum and Cedric joined in with her laughter. His voice was husky from something other than sleep as he responded with:

"Or we could stay like this and let your roommates see what they'll never have" Cedric's cheeky suggestion converted Queenie's girlish giggles to bouts of full blown laughter that amplified as he began to kiss her neck in a mock sultry fashion.

"Ce-C-ed!" Her head tilted back while her lips contorted into a permanent grin. Her large smile softened when he caught her mouth with his, kissing her deeply and with mind blowing passion that was enough to get them both rather sexually riled. Neither if them could help it. The term 'Self control' was lost by ecstasy when the most beautiful boy and the most beautiful girl the other had ever laid eyes on, were both nude ravishing each other in a very Adam and Eve style serenity. Queenie merely tangled her arms around Cedric's neck, weaving her hands through his hair. When their kiss eventually evaporated filling the room's once light atmosphere with a thick and heavy, lust filled one. Queenie's eyes opened to see Cedric hovering over her, his arms were on either side of her head, holding his weight up. Cedric's bronz/ golden hair hung in front of his stormy grey and now want filled eyes. She reached up, using her palm to cup his cheek. Queenie's cool pads of her fingers, skirting down and tracing his strong jaw. She brought him to her and placed another sensual kiss while she curled her legs around his waist to get him closer to her core. Their eyes locked during their kiss which the two teens were smiling into to. Cedric's grey eyes, the colour of thunderstorms bewitched her while Queenie's toddler like overly prominent azure eyes entranced him. They allowed a tidal wave of pleasure to submerge them into euphoria.

His lips attached themselves to the underside of her chin, pressing firm kisses along her sweet skin, sucking her flesh into his mouth where he nibbled it marking her. Queenie's arms drifted up and rested above her head while she basked in his presence. Whilst doing so she felt Cedric's manhood already rigid and throbbing beyond comprehension against her her thigh. Cedric began to grind slowly on to her but pushing down with great forgive as he began to massage and caress her breast and nipples. He moved again, this time pressing his length to her opening but not actually taking her. The lack of touching prior to that moment had meant Cedric's touch was far more stimulating than it would've been if he'd already pleased her with his fingers or tongue. Queenie's back arched in submission, a silent plea for him to please them and this provoked a gravelly chuckle to leave Cedric. At that a whine of an indignant tone left her swollen lips as she narrowed her eyes and glared at her lover

"Ced we have less than an hour to do this and get ready … so please me already!" She demanded, the pout clear in her voice as she sounded slightly like a child throwing a strop. Cedric replied to her words with a gruff chuckle before pushing himself into her core unexpectedly, completely knocking the breath out of Queenie. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades as he began to thrust into her at the slowest pace. He kept her crushed to the mattress as he towered above her, his large hands grappling at her shapely thighs as he plunged into her. Each of Cedric slow but deep thrusts nudged her higher ip the reaction scale-until she was weeping in shear need relieve herself of her suffocating build up of lust and love. Cedric reassured her with each tear if approaching ecstasy and ensured each thrust focused on making sure she would be not only satisfied but overwhelmed.

"Shi … C-C-ed! … Mer-er-lin" Queenie was thankful Cedric did not need words to understand her as her sentence was completely incomprehensible Queenie held on to her lover for dear life as her release brutally tore through her and she bit down on Cedric's shoulder to keep herself from screaming at what was surprisingly one of most powerful climaxes ever. It's prolonged length because of the slow thrusts caused hyper-sensitivity to take a hold and their lack of fore play made everything feel raw and extremely close and personal which combined greater a strong accumulation of passion to conglomerate in her incarcerating, squashed stomach muscles. Stars and blanks spots invaded her sight. When her eyes finally started to function again she got the glorious image of her beatific lover's face as he followed her off the edge into ecstasy, too lost without her so having no choice but to follow. Not even her fuzzy, double vision (that was slowly clearing up) could ruin the moment.

Cedric let go with a strangled shout, burying himself deep within her where her walls pulsed around, as it milking his own release so he could enjoy it thoroughly. Cedric's hips continued to spasm and twitch in mini-thrusts because of the intensity of his relief. Each hip jut shook Queenie to her soul and then, with the lazy, intermittent movements that now schooled Cedric's hips, he brought her back down into her dorm and off the cloud euphoria.

A soft, sighing noise came from Queenie as she heard her house mates shuffling around outside, getting ready fir their day. Cedric's thumb found her bottom lip, running over it as he said:

"We'd best get up"

"Yeah" His spent lover agreed.

-line break-

Cedric and Queenie actually made it down to the hall by the time it was just filling up. Cedric had been able to get ready in Queenie's room after summoning his toiletries, uniform and school bag as none of Queenie's dorm mates returned-both of them assuming they were to tired to actually get for varying reasons. They'd showered again together, knocking 2 minutes off their previous time. Cedric however, had had to carry Queenie out of her dorm as she would've made them late as she was applying more foundation to the underside of her chin to hide her love bites, her face already made up in its usual way.

So now they were sat in the great hall, Queenie applying more foundation to her neck and the rumours and comments beginning to spread about the Hogwarts champion, champion night. Cedric was eating his granola, feeding Queenie with every other spoonful too so she could both get breakfast and cover her love bites that looked like a sucker fish had attacked her in the night. Rohm, who was opposite, had took a great interest in Queenie's makeup bag that'd shed left on the table as she tried to conceal her pinky/light purple blotches. He was holding up multiple bits of the content, opening them up, sniffing them, occasionally attempting to apply them to where he though it went.

"So what's this … AAHH!" Rohm shrieked like a girl, dropping the eyelash curlers and the other burst into laughter.


	23. Chapter 23

A few weeks later Cedric and Queenie were sat in History of Magic, one of two classes they shared. The two were sat next to each other (obviously) working on their mind maps which would add to their revision notes for their N.E.W.T's. The spider diagrams were one how the Gloykenstien Wizarding War between Bora Bora and Finland which lasted between 1578 to 1711 impacted Modern Wizarding Politics and Class systems. Professor Binns was currently floating at the pair's table, distracting them while they were trying to work.

"… Then you Miss Askoy, getting an O despite sitting her exam a year early! Pray, what did you get in your Ancient Runes O.W.L?" The ghost professor babbled

"Erm, O professor" Queenie replied whilst trying to hurriedly scribble down Finish ministers who were key individuals during the war.

"Well aren't you a bright girl … but obviously not that bright, Sir Wilfred Tangsman was the Finish minister for soldiers enrolment not soldiers dismissal, that's Gene Harroway" he voice adopting a snooty tone at the end before floating away.

"Yes sir, thank you sir, I knew that sir but it would have helped if I didn't have a doddery old ball of ectoplasm who dawdles around in a dressing gown all day long rabbiting in my ear about his last ever pumpkin pastry as an actual person" Queenie seethed and Cedric laughed, squeezing her knee lightly under the table. The door then flew open and a rather red faced Collin Creevey stood there.

"Um, excuse me. Professor Binns?" He puffed, trying to regain some breath and the whole class turned to look at him, including the Professor

"What Creevey? Shouldn't you be in Herbology?" The professor asked bluntly.

"No sir, divination but Mr Bagman wishes for Cedric to go downstairs to classroom 108. The champions are having their photos done and some other stuff" Collin countered and Binns sighed before uttering:

"Alright Diggory, off you go" Cedric packed away his things quickly, shoving everything into his bag. He stood up, pushing his chair in and placed a peck on Queenie's lips.

"Put her down Mr Diggory" Binns sighed and the class erupted into cheeky giggles and wolf whistles.

-line break-

"… oh and of course Cedric, a boy as handsome as yourself must be very popular with the ladies? How are you finding all the attention?" Rita Skeeter asked what seemed like her millionth question but probably in reality only her 6th. Cedric found been locked in a dingy, dark storeroom for a classroom that hasn't been used in years with a woman who overly tactile (she had stroked his face once, slyly groped his leg and 'accidentally' brushed her leg against his crouch) a tortuously long experience.

"Erm … it's odd, I suppose. People don't know us as the champions but they're all over us" Cedric replied warily as she began to smirk in a failing seductive fashion.

"Oh come on! You're the true Hogwarts champion-Potter's just a little runt that snuck in and Krum's far to coarse for the ladies of theses schools, please you must be positively swarmed with simpering, young ladies everywhere you go!"

"We're all champions so we each get a fair share of attention. Girls that like us, like us because we appeal to them in a certain way. For example Krum's moody attitude might appeal to some people" Cedric countered, Rita sighed and opened the door

"Go" she said exasperated, flicking her head in the direction of the open door. Cedric didn't need to be told twice. He quickly slipped out the cupboard but he still felt her hand skim his backside as he did. Cedric resisted turning round and giving her a pointed glare instead just rolled his eyes.

Later after Harry had arrived and been dragged into the Dragon's den and his brief conversation with Fleur who was really the only one talking as she just went on and on and on refusing to let Cedric get a word in it was finally time for the wand weighing. Mr Ollivander had made a special visit to the school and was assessing their wands.

"Mr Diggory, you're next" Mr Ollivander's voice nudged him out of his trance in which he was currently thinking of all the thinks he could be doing that was better than this. Cedric was quite grateful to Mr Ollivander's interruption as his thoughts had just turned to something he could have been doing with Queenie, in private, that was starting to get him a bit agitated. Cedric got up, passing Fleur who had just had her wand weighed and was sitting back down. She gave him a flirtatious smiled that he responded to with a polite smile as not to encourage her. Upon reaching Mr Ollivander he pulled, what he though was his wand out of his pocket. Cedric pulled out a 10 inch Cherry wood wand that had a delicate and feminine pattern carved intricately into it.

"Mr Diggory unless I'm mistaken that is a young Lady called Queenie Askoy's wand" Mr Ollivander began and Cedric reached back into his pocket pulling out his own wand.

"No, sir you're not mistaken … she must have put in my pocket so she didn't have to put it in her school bag where it could snap" Cedric explained putting his girlfriend's wand away and handing his own over, saying:

"This is mine" Mr Ollivander took the wand, examining it

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Mr Ollivander said with great enthusiasm

"Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn … must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches … ash … pleasantly springy. It's in a fine condition … You treat it regularly?" Mr Ollivander finished with a question

"Well, I polished it but mainly my girlfriend who takes really good care of hers end up doing mine too" Cedric admitted and Mr Ollivander smiled before calling up Krum

-line break-

Cedric came back from the interview with Rita Skeeter and the wand weighing, utterly exhausted and emotionally drained. Rita Skeeter was 43 but yet she was throwing herself all over him, Krum … merlin, even Harry! He really just wanted to cuddle with his 'little one' and get the day over with and return her wand. He entered the great hall which was all ready bustling, all the students enjoying lunch.

"Lost something, dear?" Cedric asked, dangling Queenie's wand in front of her face when he reached their spot on the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh! There it is! I've just had to bluff my way through charms thinking I'd lost it permanently" Queenie breathed a sigh of relief, taking her wand as Cedric sat down next to her. He quickly placed a kiss on her lips before ladle long himself some Minestrone Soup.

"So how was it" Queenie asked and all their friends that were there made noises of agreement wanting to know. Cedric rolled his sighing before taking a deep breath and beginning:

"Well …"


	24. Chapter 24

2 weeks later the Hufflepuff house were still a little upset after Cedric hadn't even been mentioned in Rita Skeeter's article but Harry had got all the glory and attention as if he was the only Hogwarts champion.

Cedric and Queenie were walking through the school hand-in-hand to their lesson. They reached the courtyard where Cedric would go left, up to Arithmancy and Queenie right, down to Potions. They stopped turning to face each other and Cedric pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"I'll be outside your Divination and then we can walk to lunch together" Cedric breathed his conformation of their usual routine in a hushed whisper on her lips as they parted.

"Ced, I love you" was Queenie's only response to which he smiled and pulling her in for another kiss.

"And, I love you" he stated after pulling away. The two quickly hugged, Cedric kissed her forehead before they pulled apart with a quick 'bye' and 'see you later', walking off to their lessons. Queenie navigated the crowded corridors quickly. She noticed Harry in front of her, walking hastily away. So hastily in fact he didn't even notice his quill drop on to the floor out of a book he was carrying, lodged under his arm. Queenie quickened her pace, elegantly dipping to pick up his quill and then canter after him.

"Hey Harry!" She shouted

"Yeah that's right! I've just been crying out over my dead mum, and I'm just off to do a bit more …" Harry began ranting but stopped when it registered in his brain who exactly he was talking to.

"No, it was just … you, erm … You dropped your quill" Queenie said, extending the hand with his quill him. Harry cautiously took it, before saying:

"Oh, right … sorry"

"It's ok and Harry, good luck on Tuesday I really hope you do well-you deserve it" Queenie smiled pulling him into to hug in which, Harry yet again found himself compressed to her chest.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, y'know I'm always here for you, right?" She whispered in his ear and he nodded. The two broke apart, bidding farewell and continuing to their different lessons.

-line break-

Queenie and Cedric sat at Breakfast the next morning with all their friends who were all still a little sleepy-all if them having stayed up to help research every single task ever faced in the Tournament. They'd done this solidly since Cedric was announced as champion and Cedric was grateful that: 'Little one' , Rita, Jenny, Leah, Harriet, Gemma, Rohm, Josh, Charles, Freddy, Nathan, Ernie, Gabriel and Clarke had all proved a massive help which he was grateful for and now had a rough idea of all the possible things that could face him. A Mexican wave of yawns rippled over the group, Queenie's hitting her with such force she collapsed sideways, falling into Cedric's lower side/chest. This evoked a laugh from everyone excluding Queenie who just let out another yawn.

"Well hello there" Cedric laughed, sleepily, kissing her head.

" 'M so tired" she pushed her face into her taught abdominals. Cedric got a spoonful of his muesli and fed it to her before creating a cycle: one spoonful for her, one spoonful for him. They talked idly through out breakfast until Nathan pointed out he and Cedric should probably head to charms already if he wanted to walk Queenie to Transfiguration on the way.

"We'd best get going" Nathan said, downing the last of his orange juice and studying up.

"Well we need to actually get Queen Bee up first" Jenny motioned to Queenie who was dozing in a semi-conscious state on Cedric's stomach.

"Little one … Little one, you have to get up" Cedric whispered into her hair, kissing it.

"Nooo … I'm comfy"

"Come on" Cedric cooed, grabbing both his and her bags and lifting her gently whilst with an arm around her body went floppy like a rag doll when he stood up. He placed her on to her feet and steadied her.

"You ok?" He asked

"Tired"

"Come one" he smiled and gave her arm as he escorted her out the hall and to Transfiguration.

"Little one, you're really warm. Are you feeling ok?" he asked, kissing her head, pressing a cool hand to her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean I feel a little tired but aside from that"

"Little one, you shou-" Cedric began

"Miss Askoy you are welcome to enter my classroom" McGonagall appeared and ushered Queenie in to the room.

-line break-

Normally Cedric would walk Queenie to her lessons that were after breaks an from her lessons that were before lunch. So when Queenie found Cedric stood outside her transfiguration when she had another 2 lessons before lunch she was confused.

"Little one are you feeling better?" He asked as she approached him, noticing he had a different bag from early on him.

"Not really but … Ced, did you really come here to ask me this when you have potions next on the other side of the school?" Queenie quizzed.

"Yes that and the fact I know what the first task is" He voice dropped to a whisper as he moved so they were as close, their bodies touching but not enough to draw unwanted attention from teachers or students.

"What?"

"Dragons"

"DRAG-" Queenie's shout was cut off by Cedric planting his lips on her's noting she still felt hot under his touch. However her in impromptu outburst had still managed to attract a few curious glances in their direction.

"How do you know?" She enquired pulling away once she was sure all attention on them had waned away.

"Harry told me-him and Granger found out because they saw Maxime down in the forbidden forests where they're keeping Dragons. He also said Karkaroff knows and be wanted all the champions to be equal so he spilled"

"Hang on so Harry approached you in the midst of all our 'Er, Potter stinks' friends" she put on a deep voice when imitating the Boys' voices.

"No, he told when I was collecting my stuff off the floor which is the other reason why I'm here … my bag's kinda split and all by stuff has either snapped, leaked or got covered in the stuff that leaked. I've managed to transform half a quill into a bag but I have nothing so …"

"What do you need?" Queenie smiled, opening her bag and rummaging through until she found her pencil case.

"Everything-Quills, Inks, Parchments. The lot"

"Ok" Queenie said before digging out everything he'd asked for and helping him slot it into his temporary bag. Cedric thanked her multiple times, they exchanged kisses a lot to before he dashed off so he wasn't too late for Snape and Queenie and her friends scampered up to Divination.

-line break-

The first Dragon free part of the day had whizzed by and now it was the end of lunch and Cedric had been dragged off by McGonagall to get ready. So Queenie had scurried back to her dorm to change so she could get down to where they were competing before everyone and try to get a moment with Cedric. She peeled off her school uniform and slipped into her dark denim, high waist, ripped skinny jeans. She had a white plunge bra with Lacey rims that occasionally peaked out from under her black spaghetti strapped vest top. On top of her vest top she had a pink/red transparent chiffon, button up, sleeveless blouse that had the collar of a school shirt. Queenie had left the top button undone so the collar would be more loose and look less formal. She quickly pulled on her new tan, pixie ankle boots on and lacing them up before bolting from her dorm and the common room, into the halls.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Queenie shouted when she saw her at the other end of the corridor. Hermione had also changed into her home clothes.

"I'm going to the champions tent, you wanna come?" Queenie asked in a hushed tone once she got to the fourth year.

"But we aren't aloud"

"Aren't doesn't mean can't" Queenie grinned before grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her off in the direction of the champions tent and the arena.

-line break-

They got to the champions tent and saw a silhouette of a male pacing back and forth.

"It's Harry" Queenie whispered pushing Hermione towards the canvas flap. Queenie then crept towards a pacing silhouette of a boy that was most definitely Cedric. She slipped in between the tent flaps and saw him pacing back and forth.

Meanwhile, Cedric turned to change his pace direction only to have a pair of arms thrown around his neck and a body throw themselves at him that he managed to catch but stumbled slightly.

"Ced" Queenie cried, into his shoulder

"Little one" he breathed in relief. They continued to embrace until Cedric noticed something.

"Hang on, little one. Where your coat?" He pulled away slightly, his arms still around her waist.

"That's the thing … I kinda wanted yours so I could have some kind of comfort while I watch you battle a fire breathing monster"

"You should have just asked earlier"

"Yeah but now a have a guise for coming to see you if I'm caught" Queenie confessed and Cedric playfully rolled his eyes, shedding his arms from her momentarily, grabbing his 'DIGGORY CHAMPION' pull over hoodie and slipping it over her head. Once Queenie's head emerged from the hoodie, she saw Hermione in her peripheral vision launching herself through the flaps into Harry's arms. Cedric, however quickly took her full attention again, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

The sound of the two flashes broke them apart. The couple saw the She Devil herself, Rita Skeeter, her photographer and a very red and flustered looking Hermione and Harry pulling away from each other.

"Young love" Rita cooed before tottering into the tent, her quill and parchment floating in after her

"Ooh, how … stirring" she said and stood central looking between Cedric and Queenie on her right and Harry and Hermione on her left.

"You shouldn't be in here, this tent is for Champions and … friends" Viktor defended, moving to place himself between Queenie and Cedric and Rita Skeeter

"Wow, Blondie got two champions wrapped around your little finger, how?" Rita enquired and before she even answered her quill started scribbling.

"I … I don't … I … Hermione, lets go?" Queenie asked and Hermione nodded and the two slipped out the tent. They heard Bagman, Crouch, Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Maxime enter just as the did.

"Perfect timing" Hermione sighed

"Yep" Queenie agreed

"Shall we go back up to the arena and take our seats?"

"I think that would be wise"

-line break-

Queenie had walked up with Hermione and they'd chatted slightly but nerves were to prominent in the both of them for either of them to continue a conversation. Now stood in the stands, Queenie had ordered her brother to sit with her as well as her friends so she could hide in his side with out it being as weird as, say if it was Nathan, if things got to much.

Suddenly a whistle blew. Queenie peered over to see a green looking Cedric standing at the entrance to the arena looking rather green. A sudden roar made the audience turn their head to a huge Dragon that's scaled were gray-ish blue colour and it had quite a small snout.

"Oh no, I can't watch!" Queenie exclaimed, sitting back down and closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands. Crete's hand clasped her shoulder and she felt a little better but not much.

The next few minutes of her life were traumatising. With every roar of the Dragon or gasp, yell or hiss the crowd made in unison pushed her further in to the waters of worry. Crete's hand grasping her shoulder, alerted her to the bad points that normally considered with Mr Bagman's commentary.

Clapping and whooping suddenly filled the audience and she felt Crete release his grasp on her shoulder. Cracking one eye open, she saw Cedric … with the egg. She jumped to her feet, clamping and cheering like a lunatic with the rest until he turned o face her and she noticed half his face had been burnt

"OhMyGod!" She breathed out in one before legging it, ignoring her friends and brother's shouts after her.

-line break-

4:39. That's the amount of time it took Queenie to get from the stands to Cedric, in the medical tent. 4 minutes, 39 seconds. She hurtled through the canvas flaps, pillaging the individual cubicles (which were thankfully all empty) until she found Cedric. He was having orange gloop applied to his burnt right side of his face. Queenie felt the tears rise to her eyes then take the free fall down her cheeks, she brought a hand up to cover her mouth in an attempt to silence her sobs as Madam Pomfrey rubbed the orange gunk on to his face.

Madam Pomfrey moved from in front of his only working eye, allowing him to see his distraught lover that he didn't even know had arrived.

"Little one" he began but Queenie just dashed to him. Diving on to his bed, she sat on the edge while her arms flung around him, weeping hysterically. Cedric wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"Ssh, ssh, little one" he cooed slightly

"C-C-Ced! You-you could've d-d-died!"

"No, no little one, they'd stop it before it got too far"

"Well-ll why didn't t-t-they st-op-op it … b-before you got-got y-y-your face sin-ged"

"It's only a flesh wound I'm fine" but Queenie just shook her head and continued to sob into her shoulder. After a while she managed to calm herself and Cedric moved so she could lie next to him on the bed. They both moved into said position but their' grips on each other never faulted.

"Do you know what your egg does?" Queenie asked quietly

"No idea" he confessed and then heard Madam Pomfrey talking to someone who by process of elimination must be Harry as Fleur was in the cubicle opposite and Krum had been and gone.

"Ask around later, in the common room then everyone can pitch in trying to figure out whatever it is" Queenie suggested and the voices of Ron and Hermione then started to ring out as well.

"That's a great idea" Cedric agreed before they heard someone burst out into tears. Queenie (who still had puffy red eyes and smudged away mascara tracks that had left a little black mark when Cedric had wiped away her tears) got out of Cedric's grasp and off the bed, much to his reluctance. Cedric whined in protest but she smiled only at him, an unspoken conversation which the both understood passed between them before Queenie slipped out the tent.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Queenie asked, peeking round the flap to Harry's cubicle, seeing Ron in there as well.

"You two are stupid!" Hermione glared at Harry and Ron, tears rolling down her face before she pulled them into hug and then stormed out, practically howling as she cried.

"Wha-" Ron began but Queenie interjected with:

"Don't Ron, guessing at how Girls feel if you're a boy always ends badly" She retreated back to Cedric warm and loving embrace.

-line break-

After going to get Cedric's score, which was 38 out of 50 he had returned to inside the Champions tent. He had been forced to leave Queenie outside (who unbeknownst to him was having a conversation with a drooling and entranced Ron Weasley at that very moment)

"Good one, Harry" Cedric smiled at the younger boy when he entered

"And you" Harry responded

"Well done all of you! Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-forth. But we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open … see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, them" Bagman instructed and everyone dispersed. Cedric went outside, collecting Queenie and the two of them began to walk to the medical tent where Cedric could have his mask peeled off.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ced, do us a favour and never open that egg again?" Nathan mumbled the next morning, coming into the common room, sitting down in the chair opposite him. Cedric sat in a chair tossing the egg around from hand to hand, examining it.

"My head still hurts" Leah complained

"Everyones head still hurts" Harriet snapped irritably.

"Ced do us all a favour and put the egg down … for now" Ernie said in agreement and Cedric did as he was told, uttering a:

"Where's little one?"

"I'm here" Queenie announced, emerging from the corridor of the girls dorms. Cedric turned to look at her, opening his arms. Queenie ran it in, and he pulled her over the chair arm a onto his lap.

"So what are you we going to do next about the egg?" Gabriel asked

"I have no idea" Cedric sighed, receiving a tight squeeze from Queenie whose arms were already wrapped around him.

"We'll try again tonight" Queenie smiled, her optimism shining through.

Try again they did. They tried every night for several days afterwards. They tried opening the egg in different: positions, locations and even trying different people to open it. However nothing worked and the majority of the group had given up, telling Cedric where they would be if they needed him but they couldn't face another head ache right now. In the end it was Queenie and Cedric in the common room attempting to crack the egg.

-line break-

A few weeks later, McGonagall had pulled Queenie off timetable to teach students how to waltz for the Yule Ball, a Traditional event during the Tournament. This was why Queenie was currently stood in front of her Hufflepuff comrades who were in 4th year and up in McGonagall's classroom clad in only her yellow Hufflepuff polo that had the house emblem embroidered over the left chest, tight three quarter length sport legging that were black with yellow seems and white canvas decathalon pumps. Her and McGonagall were stood in the centre of the room the boys leaning against the left wall or desks to that side of the room and the girls doing the same on the right.

"The Yule Ball is approaching, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialise with our foreign guests. Now the Ball will be open only to fourth years and above though you may invite a younger if you wish. Dress robes will be worn and the Ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the great hall. However the Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to-er-let our hair down … "McGonagall paused as the students tried to stifle their laughter. Queenie was thankful that during her speech McGonagall had moved from next to her to in front of her so she could hide her sniggering more easily.

"… But that does NOT mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. Now the dance itself is a formal one, therefore I've recruited the help of your Hufflepuff friend, Miss Askoy whom I'm sure you're all aware runs a successful dance extra-curricular club. She is going to be teaching you how to waltz. Miss Askoy …" McGonagall stepped aside and motioned for her to take over.

"Right guys the waltz, I'm not gonna lie its a bit of fuddy duddy dance but it is beautiful if you get it right. Now the waltz is a smooth, progressive ballroom dance that has a folk background. It's normally performed in triple time and primarily in a closed position, this means … erm … Ced, come here" Queenie instructed and Cedric pushed himself of the left wall and stood in front of her.

"The closed position is probably one of the most intimate dancing postions …" Queenie began to continue before a load of wolf whistles and 'Go on Ced' comments came from the students, interrupting her as Cedric just smiled cheekily.

"… The leader is the boy and his right hand is on the follower's, girls, back" Queenie moved Cedric's hand so it sat there on her person.

"Its exact position on the back can vary from the waist to the left shoulder blade but its more traditional for the Hand to rest just on the waist" Queenie used her hand to drag Cedric's arm and therefore his hand up and down, showing all the possible positions before replacing back on her waist.

"The follower's left hand is on the leader's right shoulder, or the upper arm near the shoulder, so kinda like the bicep. The other two hands are clasped together at or near chest or shoulder height, held a downwards diagonal away from the bodies" Queenie finished, now standing in the position with Cedric.

"Music Mr Filch, if you please" Queenie ordered and began to slowly waltz with Cedric, well she was waltzing he was just holding her and walking as the ballroom music began to play through the old fashioned grammar phone.

"Now I find the best way to waltz is to visualise a box. The basic waltz steps create the image of a box on the floor. Your feet stop at the corner of the box and move along the edges before going diagonally across the centre." Queenie instructed and ended waltzing with Cedric as he copied the movements as she aside them.

"Now everyone up, try it!" McGonagall ordered and groans and desperate pleas of resistance were uttered. After a few minutes everyone was up and waltzing (or attempting to) with a member of the opposite gender.

"Diggory, a word if you please" McGonagall called and Cedric pulled away from Queenie, weaving through the dancing couples to the Professor.

"Yes Professor?" He asked upon arrival.

"Diggory, the champions and their partners open the Ball, it's tradition" McGonagall stated

"Partners?"

"Dance partners though in your case I'm assuming you'll be inviting your actual partner to the Ball" McGonagall gave a pointed look towards Queenie who was currently correcting Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott on their frame. Cedric nodded before making his way back to Queenie who he began to waltz with again while he told her what McGonagall had said.

-line break-

Hours later Queenie was walking back to the common room. She'd now taught Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindors and Ravenclaw to waltz in that order. Upon arriving she realised of she took a quick shower she could still just about make her last lesson of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

She took a quick shower using her hibiscus shampoo and conditioner and white lily and mint body wash. Slipping hastily into her modified uniform she swapped her piercings over. She put rainbow scaled stretchers in her firsts, small white pearl ball studs in her seconds and small gold ball studs in her thirds. Also she switched her nose piercing to a hollow heart stud with a silver outline. Queenie washed her hands, grabbed her bag and ran to DADA.

She arrived ten minuets late and attempted to creep in but Moody's rampant glass eye spotted her.

"Good evening, Miss Askoy. Nice of you to join us" he growled

"Sorry professor I've been tracing dance all day and I had to shower and change into my uniform" Queenie gulped, sliding onto a stool next to Rohm.

"Well were are studying Counter jinxes of the most powerful nature, it's in your guide to self-protection book, I'm sure capable of finding to page" he muttered angrily and Queenie did as she was told, getting out all of her stuff while listening to Moody ramble on.

After a long lesson on Jinxes and counter curses which included a 500 word essay (that had to be exact otherwise, like Eloise Hedgington a 5th year Ravenclaw who went over the word limit by 2 had your work would be set on fire before your very eyes). It was now the end of the lesson and Moody had dismissed the class but before Queenie could get out of the door:

"Askoy" Moody called and Queenie gulped, turning and slowly padding back into the classroom.

"Professor" she said quietly

"That ring Askoy, from Diggory … Can I see it?" Moody asked, after she nodded and Queenie slipped of her ring for the first time in years aside from when she showered. Moody snatched the ring from her and examined it, holding it up to the light.

"Very nice, single stone, white gold" Moody appraised before discreetly sliding his wand out of his sleeve, whispering:

"Transmittee" a small current of electricity left his wand, hitting the ring and dancing around it before morphing into it. Queenie didn't notice him doing it, if she did she might've been a little more reluctant to put the ring back on. Moody turned away from the window and gave her her ring back.

"Tell me Askoy, how's Diggory doing with the egg?" The Professor, snarled

"I … I … "

"I know you know and I don't care but just how's he doing with the egg"

"Terribly, it just screams"

"Well, here's a little pointer for you seeing as Diggory is the true Hogwarts champion an if someone did not have a scheme to kill Potter in place he would solely competing for the school. Try taking the egg with you when you bath, I guarantee you'll get a result"

"Thank you Professor" Queenie smiled, slipping her ring back on and scampering out the room, smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"Little one? What took you so long? The others have already gone to dinner" Cedric asked when she appeared out the classroom.

"Ced, I know how to get the clue from the egg, Moody told me" She told him, cuddling into his body.

"What? How? Moody, why?"

"We need to take the egg to the bathroom, and have a bath with it. And Moody said he was doing it because 'if someone did not have a scheme to kill Potter in place he would solely competing for the school.' " Queenie quoted and the two pulled apart, Cedric taking her bag with one hand and her hand with his other and beginning to walk.

"We?"

"Yes, we"

"Little one, are you suggesting a spa date right now?"

"Glad you agree, prefects bathroom?"

-line break-

They fell into the prefects bathroom, laughing and giggling both positively elated that they'd had made some progress with the egg, even if Moody had helped them. Cedric began running a bath, blue and purple bubbles also filling the bath. Queenie stood just there, fondling the egg that her and Cedric had gone back to the common room to get along with their towels and toiletries.

"So now what?" Cedric asked once the bath had been ran.

"We get in I suppose" Queenie replied, unbuttoning Cedric's school shirt and stripping him off it. Cedric grinned in response and started relieving her of her clothes as she did his. Once they'd stripped each others bodies of their clothes, they slipped into the water. Queenie submerged herself under the water, swimming over to Cedric before surfacing, so she stood flush to him. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist and her's wrapped around his neck.

"Shall we wash first?" Cedric murmured and Queenie made a noise of agreement. The two washed each others body and hair at a snails pace and in a loving and comfortable silence, sweet nothings being whispered occasionally. Each touch on the others body was slow and lingering-that aroused them both. Cedric placed a searing, hot and feverish kiss to Queenie's lips that she eagerly responded too, before pulling away, whispering:

"The egg, that first" Cedric nodded and retrieved it from the side before swimming back over.

"What shall we do now?" He asked and Queenie pulled a thoughtful face before also placing her hands on top of his, on the egg and submerging herself, Cedric following his lover under the water. They sat on their knees, nude bodies flush together, not an inch not touching as Queenie nudged Cedric's hand to unclasp the egg. He looked wary but did so and for once it didn't wail, it sung:

"Come and seek us where our voices sound.

We cannot sing above the ground.

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss.

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took.

But past an hour - the prospect's black.

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"

Cedric and Queenie bubbled their messages of confusion whilst he closed the egg, before resurfacing. They were still pressed against each other when they broke the surface.

"What did that mean?" Cedric asked, leaving the closed egg to float on the water using its buoyancy. He then used both his hand to push the wet hair plastered to Queenie's head back and allowed his hands to continue down until they rested on her behind.

"Well, I think they were Merpeople so …" Queenie shrugged, wrapping her Ames around him and resting her head on his chest.

"So Merpeople are going to steal the most valuable thing from me, take it back to their watery home and I have to retrieve it? That involves …"

"Swimming" Queenie quickly cut across before continuing:

"I'd rather have you go for a quick swim than battle a monster"

"Oh little one" Cedric smiled, hugging her close to him. One of his hands came up, capturing her cheek and encouraging her to look at him. His grey took an indulgent, slow tour of her flushed face, the hot water having 'bothered' her so to speak.

"You're so sweet" He murmured, leaning in and pressing a long kiss to her forehead. Queenie shuddered at the action, her arousal from earlier igniting again. She buried her self into him and felt his alert manhood press into her lower stomach

"Sweet, ey? Well your body's telling me I'm more sexy" She teased and Cedric grinned down at her.

"You're both which makes the latter worse, especially when you're being the former and not realising you're inadvertently arousing me"

"Your are such a teenage boy! Forever horny!" After Queenie's exclamation, they both broke into laughter. Cedric then moved his hands to run down her shoulders, arms, waist and hips, then around under he bum and up again, tracing her before into her hair where they cradled her head, tipping it back.

Queenie's eyelids had fluttered closed as she lent pliantly against him while he nuzzled his face right into her neck, breathe her scent in.

"I just want to eat you up, little one" he confessed and she grasped onto him, her eyes struggling to open.

"Some on-one could come in-n"

"No one will" He stated, kissing her neck. Cedric pecked softly, sending prickles down her spine.

"C-Ced! … I-I'm ser-eri-ious!" She protested but he just kissed harder, the gentle sucks turning into soft bites as heat straight flooded her core. Before she could say anymore he cut her off with a kiss. This kiss filled her veins with fire and caused every once of her being to burn with desire to be with him. A long while later they came up for air, drawing in oxygen like they'd just come up from deep sea diving, their pupils dilated. His hands were spreading searing heat through her skin, and he looked like he wanted to devour her whole.

Queenie launched herself at him, kissing him, releasing all the repressed sexual frustration she hadn't allowed herself to act on when Cedric had been studying for the first task. Cedric, obviously felt the same as he didn't hesitate to catch her immediately, gathering her up into his arms, out of the sudsy water-just so the bubbles tickled her naked bottom. He pressed her hard into his body, kissing her frantically before she moved her mouth away from his, lavishing his skin. Cedric groaned when her tongue teased his nipple and suddenly he manoeuvred them so she was sat on the baths edge, him in between her legs. She moaned with abandon, arching her back as he navigated every curve and ridge of her familiar figure. Cedric pressed kisses to your cleavage, his fingers dipping under her boobs, cupping them in his hands, while his thumbs massaged her nipples.

"Have you missed this, little one?" She felt his voice shake in her own chest, rumbling into her skin with lust and restraint where she kept wiggling her hips against his desperate for some friction or relief.

"Yes … I-I've thought ab-about it lo-oads … I miss-s i-it!" she gasped, her chest heaving whilst he dragged his lips, tongue and teeth over the swells of her large breasts.

"Such naught thoughts, darling" He groaned against her skin, his teeth sinking into tan flesh, tugging and nipping. Her skin burned in the process as more scorching kisses were laid as he made his way south, dipping his tongue into her navel momentarily, obviously relishing in the way her back arched into the thin air, pushing her cleavage forward. Cedric stopped his course though, leaving Queenie to whine and whimper her protests to her teasing lover as he stood surveying her debauched image. He noted he'd already made up for the months of missed love bite planting-they were all over her. Her hair was mussed and messy and with her swollen, plump lips parted, she looked absolutely, f**ked and that was so tempting for him. Another temptation was her womanhood, glistening and tight whilst her fluids trickled out of her. Acting upon his desires he bought his hands up, cupping and fondling her chest again whilst her head fell back in pleasure.

"I could touch you all day … you feel so good" He hummed his confession into her neck and he stepped back between her legs evoking an immediate response from her body. Urgently she brought his frame closer, sighing in content as his manhood came into contact with her nub. Queenie moaned, pressing herself harder into him while dipping her small hands around his body, feeling him out as she reacquainted herself with him. she dug her fingertips into the tensing muscles of his back before bringing them around to grasp his length firmly eliciting a criminal noise from him. Its addictive-ness encouraging her to squeeze a little, loving the way he had to break his lips away from her collarbone, panting hot air against her soft skin. Cedric pulled away slightly, eyes heavy and boring into Queenie's as she squeezed him and his face contorted in pleasure. Queenie felt her core throb painfully as she craved him, leaning into kiss the hollow of his throat.

"Ced …" She sighed breathily, swiping her thumb nail across the slit at the tip of his manhood, collecting the fluid that had already escaped and swirling it around the him. His hands clenched around her bosom tightly but still pleasurably as he released a guttural sound.

"Ins-side me … No-ow!" The tears began to trickle down her face as her arousal caught up with her. Cedric bucked his hips at her words, straining towards her creating a friction that caused a whine from both of them.

"Al-ll in g-good … time" gravel coated his silk voice, making her fluid flow from her lower region freely

"No! … No-ow, I ne-eed you n-ow!" She persisted, bucking her shapely hips forward whilst taking a hand of his, pressing it to core.

"I need you … I need you here … and I need you now!" Queenie managed not to stammer but her sentence was stunted and tears now rolled down her cheeks like it was going out of fashion. Cedric cupped her and applied a delicious amount of pressure to her nub causing an obscene moan to tear out of her, pushing her breasts against his chest harshly. This left him to mumble:

"Oh, little one … I've missed you"

Queenie moved her hand down and gave his balls a massage. She scraped her nails over the skin, pinching and squeezing lightly and occasionally pressing into the fleshy spots.

"Ergh!" Cedric grunted and ripped her hand away from him, over powering her with a punishing kiss but only to have her return the favour with just as much sensual force and sexual desire.

"Little one … I'm trying to pace myself, so we can make up for our lost time properly … you're making it hard … Acting like you've just strutted out my most wildest fantasy" He sounded vaguely irate but indescribably aroused. Two of his fingers found her nub and stroked her, circling her bundle of nerves to provide extra stimulation before slipping them inside her. Queenie gasped at the slick, wet sound of the action. She was instantaneously writhing against him while he curled and twisted his long fingers expertly inside of her familiar core.

"Merlin, you're so aroused … What are you trying to do to me?" He kissed her hard, his free hand cradling the bottom of his skull.

"Just ple-ease us Ce-ed" She gripped onto his wrist, attempting to stop fingers so he could replace them with his bigger, better manhood. Cedric seemed to make up his mind, his frenzied, lust driven eyes scanning her core analytically. He pressed up against her (even more so than before), his manhood came to rest on her thigh. It was burning hot and heavy, leaving a sticky patch of fluid as he rutted against her. Queenie felt her walls clench in anticipation as the she broke down into sobs of forbidden attention and ignored desire.

Queenie looked into Cedric's eyes as she hold him in her hand, lining him up with where she was craving him. He watched back, intently, he hooked his hands under her knees, bringing her legs high up and resting around his hips. Wrapping one arm around his neck, Queenie touched her lips to his, indulging in a sweet kiss as he guided his manhood into her slowly yet confidently, eased by how aroused she already was for him. She gasped his name loudly, her hands immediately clutching at any skin of his she could find whilst Cedric stretched her insides. Simultaneously Cedric's fingers dug into her thighs, his head now press into your shoulder.

"Merl-in-in … ah, shit … Li-t-tle one … so good" he panted against your skin, voice wrecked and he'd only just begun to rock his hips against her.

Queenie couldn't imagine that she sounded any better though; the only sounds she could make were desperate breathy moans, whimpers and sobs as she clutched and tugged at his hair and the muscles of his upper back, locking her legs around him while his manhood pleased her in ways she felt she hadn't experienced in years. She leant back, releasing her vice hold on him, leaning on her hands whilst releasing a shrill scream crying at the angle change that made him press against spots that make thighs quake and her walls clamp so tightly around him he could hardly thrust never mind feel his length.

"Ssh, lit-t-tle one … you'll g-g-et your rele-ea-ase soon, I promis-e-e … just ho-o-ld in th-there" Cedric promised, his voice now so deep it made her stomach roll. Queenie's hips bucked hard against his, provoking a growl from him whilst he clamped he clamped his hands firmly on her curved hips. Cedric snapped his hips, pistoning quickly in and out of her. Queenie whimpered his name, her breasts bouncing. Cedric pulled her off the edge and sat on a ledge that was on the bath's side. She was now straddling him and they were submerged. A strangled groan from Cedric and a scream from Queenie echoed around the bathroom, the water adding to the experience.

"You're li-li … ike a dre-eam … li-ttle o-ne" Cedric complimented, his eyes drinking in her body like a priceless work of pornographic art. Queenie's thoughts were even more fuzzed by his mouth clamping on her right nipple and sucking hard, leaving her to writhe around onto of him as he caressed her chest with both his hands and mouth. She began to bounce up and down on his manhood in time to his upwards thrusts.

Cedric then twined his fingers with Queenie's as she rushed so fast to the edge of ecstasy. Cedric then drew desperate patterns on her bundle of nerves with the pads of his fingers and Queenie felt as though an asthma attack had taken hold of her. Steam filled her nose and mouth making her already laboured breathing more shallow and desperate. The feeling of fire and passion in the deepest depth of her stomach grew stronger and more intense with every deep slide of Cedric's manhood and every passionate kiss and suck he left to her skin. Queenie was writhing on top of him, shaking, head thrashing back and forth, hips and thighs rising and plummeting harshly trying to get them both there.

"Mer-er-rl … litt … ple-EA-EASE!" he actually begged her, pressing sloppy kisses to her neck,chin, under side of her jaw and mouth. It only took a couple of thrusts, a squeeze for her heaving breasts and a dip of his tongue into her moist mouth before Queenie went careening off the edge, Cedric following like a puppy moments later.

Queenie could've sworn she saw actual stars as she convulsed. Her whole body twitching as she passed out for a few seconds. Cedric wedged himself as deep inside her as he could before releasing whilst panting hard against her neck. He took charge, riding them both through it with deep measured thrusts and using his hands to guide her bounces. He let her wrap herself completely around him and rocking with her until her muscles began to relax; her mind beginning sift its way back to a state of compus mentas. Cedric's heavy, boneless body splayed itself against the side of the bath and the ledge for quite a while before he gave her a lingering kiss. Eventually he peeled her off his body and set her down on the ledge next to him. He gave her a dopey little grin and she sat up a little woozily, aware of a pleasant soreness blossoming in more than one place.

As if a cloth has been removed from her eyes, Queenie suddenly realised they were nude, freshly f**ked into a different dimension in the prefects bathroom where there was a good chance some one could come in. The consequences of would could happen if caught were, admittedly, a little terrifying. She hopped off the table only for her knees to give out, immediately and she slipped under the water and bubbles.

"Heeeeey" A warm, strong arm came around her clinched waist, pulling her to the surface.

"Where you going?" Cedric smiled, pulling her into his lap where they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I, its just, I … people could, erm, its public … " she confessed still warily eying the door.

"I think you're doing that thing where you overthink and worry about everything and anything unnecessarily" He smirked into her hair.

"Anyone could walk in … God! Rita Skeeter could pop her head round" She exclaimed, her flustered little face causing him to smile.

"little one I would never allow someone to invade your privacy like that, I've charmed the door-no ones coming in"

"Ok but I think we might need to wash again I'm all sweaty and sticky!" Queenie sounded disgusted and Cedric laughed, grabbing her body pouf and squirting some of her body wash in to it before starting to wash her.


	26. Chapter 26

"WAKE UP, CED! WAKE UP!" Queenie bellowed as she jumped on his bed having invaded the boys dorm that he slept in. Her oversized, baggy deep purple t-shirt caught the up draft every time, puffing out like a parachute.

"Little one?" Cedric asked, his voice husky and laced with sleep and confusion.

"CED! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" With her final yell, Queenie flopped on to his bed evoking a squeak from the mattress.

"Queen Bee I love you and all but SHUT UP!" Nathan hollered throwing a pillow at her. Queenie only stool her tongue out and Cedric growled at his friend's declaration of love. Queenie turned to look at her ticked off lover only for his aggravated face to be split as a mischievous grin spread upon it before he leaped from his half laying half sitting position with his body weight on his elbows to on top of Queenie. He straddled her waist as he tickled her. Queenie rolled her body around on the his bed, pushing herself into the covers. Cedric calloused fingers danced all up her sides, tummy, under arms and chin letting vivacious giggles rippled out of her and she squirmed.

"C-Ced! No … Stop!" She eventually managed to gasp out and surprisingly he conceded to her demands. Queenie's sparkling orbs fluttered open to see Cedric looking above his mannerism still cheeky.

"Stop?" He asked to breathing heavily and huskily in her ear, nipping at her lobe.

"Y-yes" she stammered. She felt herself beginning to be riled by his intimacy and ambiguous intent.

"Your sure?" He quizzed as he pressed scorching kisses to her neck. Queenie went to reply but was cut short by:

"Ced, I'd rather not see you strip Queen Bee of her ever waning innocence … again" Nathan interjected and Cedric removed himself from her as offered her a hand. She accepted and he pulled her up to her feet and into his bare chest where he wrapped his arms around her.

"Get ready and I'll meet you in the common room for presents in 20" he gently ordered, kissing her head and she mutely nodded.

20 minutes later a freshly showered, face washed and teeth cleaned Queenie bounded into the common room still as excited. Her dorm mates trailed behind, all of them executing different levels of enthusiasm. Queenie's black legging, grey, oversized sweat shirt jumper with a coloured diamanté emblem of Father Christmas and red, low top, canvas converse clad form leaped towards Cedric who stood waiting for her by the christmas tree in his dark denim slouchy skinny jeans and loose plum t shirt with black, high top, canvas converse. He smiled when he saw her opening his arms which we promptly threw herself into as he scooped her up, spinning her round.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" She yelled and Cedric along with the majority of the house left and the minority that didn't just observed their relationship with a small smile of admiration.

"Q! It's from Mum and Dad!" Crete barrelled up to them holding a box covered with deep red with a golden ribbon tired round it. The two broke apart slightly but still remained in each others grasp.

"K. Lets go open our prezzies?" Queenie replied before asking Cedric on her proposed idea.

"Lead the way darling" he nudged her towards the centre of the common room where all the chairs were.

A good two hours later they'd just about finished unwrapping their presents. Cedric had got a lot from his fan club, some cute and some quite inappropriate. Queenie had got Cedric a golden chain with a broom charm on it with the date she agreed to a date with him in first year engraved on the back of it. Cedric in return had got them matching white gold chastity bands pledging their love solely to each other.

-Line break-

The time of the Yule Ball came quicker than anyone had expected and now Queenie, Rita, Jenny, Harriet and Leah were all currently helping each other get ready for the Ball. Rita and Leah were already done and waiting impatiently for the others as they helped.

"Queen Bee, your up next" Jenny informed and the freshly showered and only pantie clad as she unwrapped her dress from tissue paper. Her dorm mates were used to nudity, in fact Jenny was actually fully bare at the moment as she waited, dancing around to some muggle pop Leah had put on and Harriet was only in her panties too. Soon all the girls dancing around as Queenie simultaneously slid into her dress that had a bra in built. Once it was fully on Queenie stood in front of a full length mirror as her dorm mates cooed their compliments about her beauty. Her dress was strapless and the in built push up bra left the top hem of the dress to curve over her breasts in a classy but exposed manner. Her dress clinched at her tiny waist before falling straight down in an A-line cut. The Dress's skirt was floor length but currently heaped on the ground as she hadn't put her heels on yet. There was a slit in the right side of the dress from her upper thigh all the way down and breaking the bottom hem. The dress' material was a thin, sheer deep pinky/red that had golden sparkles woven into it. The fabric was layered a few times so that her bare essentials (her chest, torso, crotch and upper thighs) were covered before the fabric ombréd in thickness until it was virtually non-existent when it reached the floor (A/N: Think Jessic Rabbit but with less bust and without the gloves).

"Wow!" Was the singular word all her dorm mates breathed out in unison

"You like?" Queenie asked sounding a little unconvinced

"I like and Cedric will love-" Jenny began

"-and plead-" Rita added

"-and beg to be with you" Leah confirmed

"Good thing he is then and you won't have to worry about Chang loitering in that outfit, like seriously girl!" Harriet agreed which left all a little shocked, Harriet NEVER joined in their girly talks, whether it be about fashion or boys or just general gossiping.

"Well we've still got to do your make up so …" Rita trailed off, a mischievous glint in her eyes

"Oh no" Queenie mumbled backing up and Jenny, Leah and Harriet began to laugh as Rita hurled herself at the taller blonde attempting to pull her to sit down with out grabbing her dress.

After what felt like an age, Rita was finally finished colouring in Queenie's face. She had expertly applied foundation, bronzer to her face going for the minimalist look but that made her facial features look sharp enough to cut. Also with black mascara, black winged eyeliner and a nude lip gloss, Queenie had to admit she looked very seductive.

"Wow! You promiscuous vamp! You're going to kill the entire male population of the Ball!" Rita exclaimed

"And some of the girls" Jenny, who now had her dress on, added

"And probably a few teachers" Leah shrugged, evoking shouts of protest and repulsion. Once they'd finally settled after their outburst, Jenny wrestled herself onto the seat Queenie was on, allowing Rita to begin her makeup while Queenie grabbed her pointed toe, 4 inch, shiny black, narrow heeled stilettos. Slipping into them carefully she sat on Harriet's bed and made light conversion with her dorm mates until the time they had to leave.

-line break-

They time had come. The girls tottered to the steps of the great hall where their dates were meeting them. They'd managed to avoid pretty much anyone on their way down and Rita was convinced it was a sign that Queenie was meant not to be seen so she could just waltz in a steal the limelight. Obviously Queenie denied the accusation but still felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the compliment.

Eventually they reached the steps of the great hall and from her position (cowering behind a pillar) Queenie noticed Harry staring dreamily and Cho while stood with his date, a Patil twin. However said Patil twin didn't seem to notice as she was to busy staring a Hermione who'd just gracefully cascaded down the steps as eventually Harry and Cho both turned to look at Hermione too. Cedric looked like a kicked puppy, forlorn and nervous his eyes were scanning the hall. Queenie sucked in a deep breath trying to quell the fear bubbling inside her, her exposé outfit not helping but Cedric's lost face was enough to snap her out of her self analysis and ready to be reconciled with her lover.

She confidently moved to stand in the middle of her friends, Leah and Jenny to her right an Rita and Harriet to her left before sashaying down the steps and everyone stopped.

Stopped. The room went silent and all eyes turned to stare at her. Queenie felt bad that she'd effectively stole the attention from Hermione but the soft smile on the normally frizzy but now immaculately curled haired Gryffindor assured Queenie that she didn't mind. Cedric looked even more in love, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open as she strutted towards him. Each step was accompanied by an obvious hip movement as her heels clicked on the floor. She reach Cedric after her slow catwalk style parade and eventually the bubble of awe she'd created she'd burst an people began chatting again, albeit mainly about her.

"You'll catch flies, darling" she purred in his ear, kissing the lobe afterwards and Cedric cane back from his trance while clearing his throat.

"W-wow, little one … I … I can't even begin!" He exclaimed breathlessly, his voice cracking a little at the beginning. He pulled her into a quick but meaningful embrace. He held her snugly to his body and she wrapped her arms around him in return holding him just as close.

"You look very handsome and not to mention extremely sexy" Queenie murmured quietly as she referred to his tailored black suit trousers and crisp white shirt with matching black dress robe and waistcoat. His looke topped off by a squared bow tie and black brogues.

Queenie and Cedric along with their friends made idol chit-chat for about 20 minutes until McGonagall's voice rang out:

"Champions over here, please!"

Cedric wrapped an arm around Queenie's small waist and guided her towards McGonagall. Cedric noticed how Krum's eyes darkened and filled with lust as he eyed Queenie's body and she seemed to notice to, as she flushed pink and snuggled into Cedric's side. McGonagall informed then they were to enter the hall in a procession when the other students had sat. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, her Ravenclaw date stood at the front under McGonagall's orders. Next Cedric was pushed into place with Queenie by the Scottish professor. Harry and Pavarti Patil behind them and Krum and Hermione behind them.

"Hermione looks gorgeous" Queenie leant up and whispered in Cedric's ear.

"Not as gorgeous as you"

"Oh, hush you" was the last thing Queenie said before they were walking into the hall that had been sprinkled in glistening frost with ivy and mistletoe garlands hanging from the dark starry ceiling. The house tables had been replaced by hundreds of smaller circular tables that seated a dozen and had a lantern in the centre for ambiance. Dumbledore smiled at Queenie as the champions sat at the table with judges and teaches.

"You look lovely Miss Askoy" Dumbledore appraised and she blushed again.

As she surveyed the menu she noticed Harry and Percy Weasley having what seemed like quite an interesting conversation.

"What are you going to have?" Cedric pulled her from her day dream.

"I don't know, you?"

"Pork chop, I think. Yes … Pork Chop" with a snap Cedric's wish for a pork chop was granted and a plate full of new vegetables, a Pork Chop and a sauce appeared in front of him. Cedric smiled at her, both of them slightly amused by the meals over the top entrance.

"Um, I'll have … Thai Green Curry" Queenie lamented and then snap. A bowl of Thai Green Curry appeared and the couple giggled again. Through out the meal, they made held a hushed conversation of pleasantries and compliments while they ate slowly. After a shared dessert of Strawberry Cheese cake (that Cedric fed to Queenie) and 2 glasses of christmas berry, non-alcoholic wine they plates and glasses were cleared and with a swish of his wand, Dumbledore forced the tables to retreat to the edges of the room along with the chairs, leaving the Ball goers standing.

"Champions if you please" Dumbledore asked and the four couples positioned themselves in their allocated corner. Mr Flitwick and the school orchestra took to the newly created stage and began playing a classic waltz tune. Cedric and Queenie quickly found their hold and being the only champion couple who were actually a couple meant they were dancing a lot more intimately and relaxed than the 3 other couples. Cedric hand rested the hand on her back as low as he could with out noticeably groping her, his fingers resting in the curve of her taught behind. Queenie's hand on his shoulder had ended up with her the palm pressed to the side of his neck, her fingers tangling his hair at the nape of his neck.

"This is nice" Cedric sounded so calm that he could drift into sleep at any moment.

"It is" Queenie nodded against his chest.

"ALRIGHT HOGWARTS! YOU REAY FOR SOME REAL MUSIC!?" The frontman of The Weird Sisters appeared on stage and the hall erupted into screams an d shouts before a stampede rush to get as close to the stage as possible. Cedric and Queenie were in the middle of said movement and ended up in the central middle of the teenage rave where everyone screamed and jumped to various hit songs of the weird sisters. With Heathcote Barbary on Rhythm guitar, Gideon Crumb playing the Bagpipes, Kirley Duke tackling Lead guitar, Merton Graves the Cellist

Orsino Thruston on Drums, Donaghan Tremlett playing Bass

Myron Wagtail the Lead singer and Herman Wintringham playing Lute the 8 members of the notorious band didn't fail to get Hogwarts jumping as they played like 'This is the Night' and 'Magic Works'.

"Can you dance like a hippogriff?

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Flyin' off from a cliff

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Swooping down, to the ground

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Wheel around and around and around and around ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma maaaaaaaaaaah

Come on, ah, come on,

Yeah!

Can dance you like a hippogriff?

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" The band and the crowd sung loudly as the clock hit midnight and the festivities finished.

"Cedric can we?" Queenie who was a little tipsy but still sober enough to walk and function asked in a rather seductive manner as she undid Cedric bow tie and loosened his collar. Cedric smiled, he too a little tipsy. He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly from her position in his chest.

"Yes but we need to do something first" He replied pecking her lips when she looked up at him like an expectant child.

"Ced …" She whined and you could hear the pout

"2 seconds I promise then I'm all yours"

"Fine" Queenie crinkled her nose and allowed Cedric to drag her to steps of the entrance hall.

"Hey Harry" Cedric shouted suddenly, perking up Queenie's interest.

"Yeah?" Harry icily replied and Queenie's eyes widened, who'd rattled his cage? Ron awkwardly loitered behind Harry as Cedric bound up a few steps to meet them. Queenie slowly ascended the stairs as not to seem intrusive and waited two steps down from Cedric, who was a step below Harry. Waving lightly at Ron who didn't respond and he too looked awfully ill tempered. Ron suddenly shrugged before continuing up the stairs as Cedric leaned in a little to talk to Harry.

"Listen, I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?" He enquired and Queenie couldn't help but smile-Cedric truly was the embodiment of Hufflepuff.

"Yeah" A perplexed Harry responded.

"Well … take a bath, okay?"

"What?"

"Take a bath, and, er … take the egg with you, er, just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think … trust me" Cedric tried to explain but wasn't getting very far so Queenie stepped in, piping up from her position with:

"Tell you what use the prefects bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on fifth floor. Password's 'Pine Fresh' " She smiled before grabbing Cedric hand, tugging lightly.

"Gotta go" Cedric smiled before descending the steps, helping Queenie do so to in her heels.

"Bye Harry" Queenie also called and he gave a shy smile and curt nod.

"Bye Harry" Cedric mimicked in a teasing tone.

"Shh" Queenie smiled, leaning into him as they walked.

"If I didn't know you were so madly in love with me I'd believe you were a bit of a Potter fan girl"

"Oh my! I've been rumbled!" She faked and gasped. Suddenly Cedric swooped her up in a bridal style carry evoking a squeal from her.

"Rumbled you have and punished you will be!" He put on an overly deep voice.

"And what is my punishment?" Queenie purred

"You shall see" with that Cedric walked at a fast pace back the Hufflepuff common room and quickly entering his dorm where the two occupied bed with curtains drawn and suspicious silence emanating from them suggested Cedric's dorm mates had a similar agenda. Placing Queenie down on the bed and then climbing in he drew the curtains and cast the usual charms to ensure their privacy.

"Strip" Cedric commanded but his voice was still soft. Queenie gazed up at him with wide eyes as his frame hunched even lower to place his hands on either side of her.

"That wasn't a suggestion darling" he murmured and Queenie quickly began to undress while Cedric hummed in approval, eyeing her royal purple lace panties. His hands seemed to wander across the silk fabric with a mind of their own. The tips of his fingers skimmed over her most sensitive parts, teasing here and there just to make her squirm. Cedric swiftly tugged your panties down her mile long legs and over to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Quickly flopping on the bed after removing his dress robes, bow tie, waist coat and shoes he grabbed Queenie waist, pulling her to straddle his left leg the was slight elevated with a bend. She gave him a look of confusion as she realised she was straddling his thigh and not his waist.

"Ced? What d-" Queenie proetsted but cut herself off with a gasp. Cedric bounced his foot on the mattress, causing you to jump lightly on his thigh, creating friction between her bare core and the cotton of his suit trousers. It was such a quick and simple movement beneath her but Queenie could already feel it igniting sparks throughout her lower half as she came down each time with a pulsating vibration. She was grappling at his shoulders trying to balance herself, letting out the whimpers in response to his actions. His teasing amplified when his hand suddenly dropped to her throbbing heat to press his cool fingers against your centre, circling her bundle of nerves with fast paced movements that turned her whimpers into moans. All she could do was to moan his name, pleasing him a lot as his fingers brought her release closer. Now she was grinding your hips down to his touch, feeling her stomach contract in anticipation. All at once, she reached your climax. Taking a sharp intake of breath as Cedric began to leave a heavy love bite of her left shoulder which only intensified the pleasure. Cedric then delved his fingers into her, pumping in and out of as Queenie rode out her high.

Queenie felt herself coming down but Cedric continued at a fast pace, his knuckles meeting her scolding core each time.

"Ced-d … I a-am do-one" She whimpered into his ear as his motions continued to pick up speed. Cedric's chest rumbled, a chuckle escaping.

"You say that but you're still dripping" he laughed, adding another finger to her sensitive heat and moved his thumb to circle her bundle of nerves again. Seconds later she was releasing her excitement again as the coil in her stomach snapped with a scream and a few shed tears. Her chest was heaving against his as his fingers eventually stilled and pulled out from her and as a chain reaction her eyes flickering up to his.

"You look exhausted." Cedric grinned, bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking while holding her gaze. Queenie could barely manage to nod her confirmation at his observation. Slipping from his arms and onto wobbly legs, Queenie felt Cedric's arm snaked round her waist holding her steady

"Come, little one. Sit before you do yourself a mischief" Cedric smiled lovingly and Queenie nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, about to collapse his bed only for you Cedric's arm only tighten around your waist.

"but I'm still thirsty for you my dear so its going to have to be on face" he still sounded loving however it now had a cheeky undertone but Queenie could barely comprehend his words never mind his tone as he pulled you on top of him to broad hands lifted her up and positioned her to straddle over his face as she gripped the headboard for support. Cedric's tongue poked out, licking a long stripe up her slit like entrance to which Queenie involutary bucked her hips. At first he teased her centre with the tip of his tongue, then working in figure-8's down her entire core as his lips created a suction around her bundle of nerves. As soon as he met her entrance, he wasted no time in snaking his tongue into her aching depths, teasing her. His hands held a firm grip on her thighs, occasionally lightly spanking her toned rear if she gave him a particularly sudden jolt or moaned/squealed too loudly. However it wasn't until he had his tongue completely inside of her, curling it into her special spot that she felt it, the suffocating pressure weighing down her being as the fire in her stomach began to roar again. No fingers were necessary to get her a squealing and weeping mess above him again as his tongue moved in and out of her at a steady pace as she laced her fingers into his hair. A few more flicks of the tongue, later and she was releasing all over and into his mouth, some going further landing on his chin and moaning through the whole thing.

"Ced … fu-Please!" She drew out in one long, shaky breath as she begged to move away from his torturous tongue, but his grip was tight on her and he stayed buried between her tan thighs as his tongue pushed even deeper into her centre. The veins in his neck protruded and strained against his skin and she couldn't control her lower half from grinding against his mouth, edging her towards her fourth climax like an oncoming train. Its impact was just as powerful. Hurtling her senses into a frenzy of oversensitivity and pleasure, all combined with the sensation of his tongue lapping at her fluids as she came. By the time the pleasure began to subside, Queenie thought with certainty that it was all over, but Cedric's grip only tightened on her, pushing her back down onto his rapid tongue.

"No, No … No-oo Ced" She whined as her tears of pleasure still cascaded furiously down her flushed cheeks. trying to wiggle away but Cedric continued pushing her to another high that Queenie felt she just could not handle. His muffled response rumbled against your core and he briefly pulled away from you to repeat himself more clearly.

"Little one, you can do this. I know you can do this. Just stay with me, ok? I'll be right here and you'll be fine" he spoke gently and lifted his hand for her. Queenie hastily took ahold of his hand with both of hers, leaning onto him with all her weight as she'd lost all feeling in her thighs so could no longer hold herself. Now she was just bouncing on his face, biting through her bottom lip to stifle the screams bubbling up from her throat. Queenie's release came much quicker than it normally would and hit her harder than any of the other four, forcing a scream and a new wave of euphoric tears to erupt from her.

This time, Queenie's whole body gave out, slacking limp under Cedric's firm hold as he sat up and struggled to keep her upright. It was like she was boneless, her head from lolling. The grin on his face was unmistakable; not to mention the fact that it was glistening with her fluid arousal.

"what a lovely extra dessert" he spoke, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Queenie barely return his smile, leaning into his chest and rested her heavy head on his shoulder.

"How about one more?" Cedric's voice bought her from her semi-conscious state and she tensed in his muscular arms, feeling his index finger lift her chin to face him properly. He was completely, totally and deadly serious about this, his eyes still dark with lust as he met hers. Queenie suddenly had a brain wave and it was her turn to smirkc her gaze dropping from his to the considerable bulge beneath his pants.

"Can I just please you" She giggled, her hand drifting down to rest on his crotch. Her palm began to rub circles over his member. She enjoyed watching him groan and grunt. She was certain he'd give in and just let her go through with what she intended and allow her to please him. Unfortunately for Queenie instead, his fingers closed around her dainty wrist whilst he shook his head adamantly.

"N-no, Li-ittle one! I just wa-anna taste you a-again!" he pleaded through his grunts.

"Cedric Diggory are you turning down a my pleasing? I don't believe it." She scoffed, flipping her hair (that'd she's straightened) over her shoulder. Cedric's eyes lit up, his mouth twisted into a smirk and he shot her a look before saying:

"Who said I was?" Queenie's response was to raise her eyebrows as she attempted to read his expression and figure out what on earth he was trying to say. Cedric fumbled with his shirt buttons and then trouser zip and button. He wiggled out of his clothes along with his boxes all the while supporting his still limp girlfriend. Once the tight fabric of his briefs that were all but suffocating his manhood were gone he gave his length a few short pumps and with the other arm he drew her closer, tentatively placing her to straddle the top of his crotch.

"Ced? What you doing?" Queenie mumbled sleepily whilst wiggling on his alert length. Cedric's eyes just fluttered closed at the pleasure, but he managed to meet her tired and puzzled face with a lazy smile and mutter:

"You trust me, right? So just relax darling-it's a number. Nothing bad is going to happen, I swear" Queenie just nodded. She did trust and new he's never let any harm come to her so she just let him take charge. Her body going limp once again as she complied with every move. His arms were already encircling her waist and pulling her, nudging her to spin left until she was straddling his chest with her bum facing him.

"lit-tle on-ne" He groaned as his hands gripped her arse and pulled her core up to his face while her chest slid up his abdomen, allowing the torso to slide together like a lock an key so Queenie could take care of his throbbing manhood.

"You ok?" Cedric asked genuinely to which she hummed a smile to his skin far too tired to talk. Cedric teased your entrance with his bottom lip and grazing his teeth over her sensitive nub. She fought back a moan and decided to play along with his game and she licked up the entire length of his member, pressing a kiss to the tip. She felt his stomach muscles clench beneath her. Cedric's mouth was devouring her centre with every last bit of energy he had in his tongue. She was quick to follow with her plump lips wrapping around the head of his manhood, pushing down further with each bob of her head. Moans, groans, squeals and whines filled the enclosed area of the curtains. It bounced back and forth between the two of them as they pleasured each other to no end, competing to see how quickly one could please the other. Cedric's movements were clearly rougher and quicker against her, but she had the advantage in knowing that he could never last more than a few minutes with her mouth around him, her hands pumping what she physically couldn't fit while pinching and massaging his ball to get him to his edge as quickly as possible. But Cedric's tongue f ** king had improved throughout the night making it close to impossible to hold on while he licked and sucked away at her hypersensitive area.

In involuntary response she pumped harder and swirled your tongue around his tip a few times before she finally felt that familiar twitch if his manhood signalling his approaching release. Cedric quickly knotted a hand in her hair pulling her off before his hot load shot into the air covering his thighs and her compressed bosom. Meanwhile, Cedric's tongue was still avidly zigzagging down her slit like entrance, forcing more squeals and tears from his lover. The knot in her stomach growing until she couldn't help but release in an excruciatingly blissful release that split her every cell and fibre. His moans could be heard and felt throughout the whole thing as his hands caressed her behind.

"Merlin's beard!"

Lazily rolling off him she quickly came to realise the cause of his exclamation. Cedric's face was covered with her arousal, with out a word of lie. Queenie, sat up and went to apologise but before she could utter a syllable his lips crash onto her. His hands slowly found their way to grip her waist and within seconds, her hands found their way to the back of his neck. The kiss was filled with so much passion, lust that despite been all but zombies because of sleep deprivation they quickly snapped out of their tired minds and into an excited frame if thinking. He pressed his entire body against hers, keeping her body close to him. A small groan left his lips as she pulled his bronze locks. Queenie's entire body tingle as he pushed them over so she was flat on her back on the bed, him looming over her. She began planting hot kisses and the occasional love bite on his neck shoulder and collar bone eliciting a soft grunts from him. Cedric's lustful eyes stared intensely in to hers as they moved their faces closing so their lips grazed together in the middle. Queenie's hands found their way back to his neck and She pulled him closer to her, kissing him even more passionately, allowing their tongues to play and teeth to nip. He pulled his lips away, and Queenie sighed. She was simply aching for any form of contact. He moved his lips down her jaw and neck sucking and kissing. Queenie started to laugh as Cedric crumbled down on to her, his arms slowly giving out as he settled himself on her body.

"Having fun down there?" A giggle escaped her.

"You-"he started, planting a kiss onto left underside of her jaw.

"Have-" he continued, his lips moving along slightly.

"No idea" he finished, finally planting a delicate kiss on the corner of her mouth. He propped himself up onto his elbows, which were resting on each side of her head. He stared into her eyes once again, then down to my lips, before crashing their familiar lips to each others. They kissed with incredible passion and she smiled against his lips and ran her hands up his back.

Queenie pulled her lips from his, needing to look at him, to see his toned chest, his muscular abdominals and massive arms. However Cedric groaned slightly as she removed her lips and resorted to trying to chase her lips with his own. She'd only caught a quick glimpse of him before he caught and Queenie willingly opened my mouth for him, dancing her own tongue with his. Their tongues battled for dominance as she slid her hands to his hips, holding onto them tightly.

Suddenly, Cedric rolled on to his side and then on to his back, pulling her on top of him. Queenie laughed to herself slightly from this movement and lowered my lips to leave love bites on his neck and collar bones. Her lips found their way underneath his ear and latched on, sucking harshly causing him to moan. Cedric's hands found their way to her waist, his grip tightening as she continued her to nibble and lick. Queenie smiled before continuing to kiss down his neck where she took his skin of his adams apple between her teeth, tugging lightly. His head drew backwards as his eyes shut tightly. He groaned loudly and pulled her hips against him. She felt the hard bulge underneath her and smiled triumphantly. She slowly pulled away from his neck, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Er, excuse me Diggory you just flung me into ecstasy and back multiple times with everything but what a I wanted-What on earth makes you think I'm going to give it you after the teasing of earlier" She chastised in mockery

"D-don't-t do th-is lit-itle one plea-se" He force out through gritted teeth.

"Nu-uh. You have to want it? You're have to beg for it." Queenie informed, raising herself to rest on her knees so they weren't touching. Cedric mumbled a protest but she ignored him and started to kiss down his neck again driving him insane with her overly deep bites and kitten licking when she formed his love bites.

"I made it very clear if you want anything you're going to have to beg" She informed him once his hands began to squeeze her breasts in an attempt to get her to give in.

"A king does not beg!" Cedric shouted in humour and with great sass. She laughed and his arms snaked around her and pulled her against him, squeezing her to death. Cedric hands began to drift to her bosom again as kissed. His thumbs were making light circles in her nipples, occasionally flicking or pinching them as he used his whole palms to capture and massage the soft flesh of chest. Queenie's sole response was a loud moan and an involuntary pressing of her hips to his. She felt him getting excited again underneath her. She took that as a que to discreetly rub her bare and now re-aroused core against him.

"Please" Cedric choked out and Queenie raised an eyebrow, whispering:

"A thought a king did not beg?"

"A king only bows to his Queen and he'll beg to her too!" He proclaimed seriously. Queenie leant in and kissed him sweetly, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling - a motion for Cedric to take charge. He complied rolling over and gently pinning her down before leaving hot kisses and biting his way down and across her chest. He continued down her stomach to and hips, leaving one singular kiss on her bundle of nerves before returning to her ace where he smiled at her and kissed her in a soft and delicate fashion. He then put both of his hands on the bed on the sides of her head and guided himself in, slowly entering me.

Queenie's eyes clamped shut and she moved her small hands onto his back grappling lightly. Cedric thrust into her. Cedric began a slow rhythm evoking squeals, whimpers, tears, grunts and shouts from the both of them.

"Hush, l-little on-ne" Cedric wiped the clammy hair from her forehead, pecking it trying to subside her tears. Despite being tears of joy and bliss, he hated seeing her cry.

"Oh, shi- you're clo-ose … 'm numb" He breathed in a huge exhale and Queenie new exactly what he was referring to, the fact her convulsing heat had numbed his manhood. Queenie moved her hands to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him down against her, kissing him with as much emotion and love as she could. Cedric groaned against her lips keeping up the steady rhythm, hitting all the right spots. She started to shiver started to shake as she felt herself tipping over into euphoria.

"Together?" Queenie enquired grabbing his hands and inTerlacing their fingers.

"Together" Cedric affirmed, pecking her lips and squeezing her hands. Queenie's inside contracted harshly around his twitching manhood and they both let go. Plummeting into unfathomable pleasure deaf, dumb and blind the the real world outside their bubble.

After slowly drifting down from cloud 9, Cedric took a deep breath and pushed himself off of her gently. Queenie turned her head to the side once she'd galvanised the strength with a radiant smile beaming on her elated yet sleepy face. Cedric pulled her into him, her body limp against him as he pecked her hair, head and hands ensuring she was still intact after such an eventful night.

"You've warn me out" Queenie mumbled in a barely comprehensive manner.

"Sorry but Little one sleep." Cedric cooed

"Not until you do"

"Well a king doesn't only bow and beg to his queen he also protects her and I need to protect you from everything and anything even tonight"

"Yes a king must protect his Queen but the Queen must repay the favour, throwing herself in harms way if needs be"

"A terrible king would allow his lover to sacrifice themselves"

"A king only becomes terrible through lack of sleep so hush up and snooze with be you big cuddle but" Queenie playfully instructed before settling down to sleep, Cedric following her lead.


	27. Chapter 27

Boxing Day morning was not a very welcome one. Cedric and Queenie awoke in a tangled mass of bed sheets and limbs. Their nude bodies flush at every point in their spider like embrace. The sound of other students moving in the common room or entering and exiting dorms slowly brought Queenie from consciousness.

"Ced … Ced … CED!" Queenie went from stroking circles on his chest to jabbing it.

"Wh- wh-wh-at? … what?" Cedric lurched foward, resting his body up on his elbows.

"Time to get up I think" Queenie sat, wrapping the sheet around her slightly to eliminate the chill that Cedric's body had been protecting her from.

"What time is it?" He yawned, sitting up to and stretching

"No idea" came Queenie's yawned response

-line break-

After a slow start to the morning with reluctant wakings, long showers and a slow breakfast lessons had started again. Queenie was sat in Charms when Rita barraged in, far to happy and far to loud, evoking moans and grunts of protest from the depleted class of less than half capacity and even then some apparently were top hung over to function, their heads on the desk.

"Queen Bee! Queen Bee!" Rita hollered and Queenie pinched her nose, sucking in a breath. She was not hung over but sleep deprivation had made her head hurt.

"Rita?" She questioned

"Have you heard?" Rita asked, perking Queenie's interests and snapping her from her daze with a:

"Heard what?"

Rita pulled a paper out of her satchel handing it to Queenie.

"Dumbledore's giant mistake? What is this?" Queenie asked but Rita urged her to continue and so she did. Reading how Rita Skeeta (fuelled by Malfoy's lies) had unearthed Hagrid's heritage and was shaming him and Dumbledore, making out Hagrid's mother worked for Voldemort and that they'd both lied purposely to deceive the students.

"This is rubbish" Queenie scoffed

"I know but I though you might want to know as well, Harry's gonna flip" Rita explained and realisation hit Queenie at the speed of a Hippogriff in full flight.

"Harry" Queenie sounded suddenly alarmed

"The poor boy what's he going to do? Hagrid's always been there for him! To have such slander, to have his name tarnished in such a way, Harry'll … he'll … oh! I'm going to see Dumbledore" Queenie announced and quickly left the near empty class in long elegant strides. She did go to Dumbledore and did see him. There meeting however was not exactly mutual. Queenie and the professor argued back and forth about how the rumours started, what the rumours would do, what effect they were having and much more. It irritated Queenie that Dumbledore could be so placid in light of what had happened. Did he not care about Hagrid at all? After hours of what seemed like futile spat Dumbledore agreed he'd go to see Hagrid, putting across all the concerns and worries the 5th year raised.

-line break-

"Have you seen Ced?" A question Queenie found herself constantly asking as she ran around the halls of Hogwarts looking for her seemingly vanished boyfriend.

"Hey, Freddie have you …" she began only to stop as she saw said boy enter the courtyard through the opposite entrance.

"Nevermind" she dismissed quickly, darting over to Cedric where he stood with his friends.

Cedric looked up after a good old laugh at one of Lewis's jokes to see Queenie bounding towards him. He smiled and opened his arms to her.

"Hey little one, I was just coming to get you fr-" he was cut off by her running in to his arms and hearing a few small sobs escape her.

"Hey, hey … what's up" Cedric drew her out of his chest, cradling her face making her look at him. A few tears danced down her cheeks from her classy eyes and she gulped before saying:

"H-Hagrid"

"Hagrid? What about Hagrid?" Cedric pushed as his friends hung back to give them some space.

"He … well, Malfoy … Rita Skeeter … she …" Queenie couldn't find the words

"Hush, little one, calm. Deep breaths now. What's happened?" Cedric tried to mask the worry in his voice for her sake.

"Well, Rita Skeeter's wrote an article-" Queenie took a breath before beginning the long story of the article and the argument and her frustration.

-line break-

The weeks passed and there was not much development with Hagrid or his case and with Queenie constantly feeling tired and now upon occasion sick not mentioning staying up with Cedric and all their friends all night trying to find away for Cedric to be able to breath under water the weeks were tough. Currently Queenie, dressed in her school uniform and Cedric in his practice champions kit and big fluffy towel were walking up from the black lake where Cedric had been practicing his bubble head charm which he planned on using the next day for the 2nd task. They were walking with their arms wrapped around each others waists in loops, giggling and laughing despite Queenie having been taken by another raging temperature-something that was happening quite often along with intense fatigue.

"… then, Geoff pretty much screamed at Ian that if he wanted to Professor Trelawney's favourite then he'd have to fight him" Queenie exclaimed through her laughter

"Oh my god! Really? I bet poor old Trelawney didn't know what was going on" Cedric pulled her further into him

"I don't think she did she just stood there, frozen. It was hila-" Queenie was cut off by a shout, or possible two.

"QUEEN BEE!" Fred and George ran down the bank towards them.

"Boys" Queenie warily regarded them, expecting a prank to be aimed at her momentarily.

"No need to look so scared we've come to fetch you" one twin said

"Fetch me?" Queenie scrunched her eyebrows and Cedric drew her even closer to him, not liking the idea of giving her up regardless for who or what.

"Yeah, fetch. McGonagall wants you" the other said

"McGonagall?" Queenie was now really confused

"Yes McGonagall" the first twin said while the other faked chastised her with:

"Blimey, woman! If we wanted a parrot we'd have bought Percy now come on" and with that he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward out of Cedric's grip only for him to recapture her waist seconds later, pulling her back to him while the twins tugged on her arms, trying to free her.

"Come Diggory, she has to go" the first twin sighed and Queenie shook her hands loose of the two red heads hold. Content she couldn't be stolen Cedric set her down but didn't relinquish his grasp on her as she tuned to face him.

"I have to go" she whispered and Cedric whined

"But what about my good luck cuddles?" He pouted, dropping his head to her shoulder and kissing the side of her neck innocently

"Later or if needs be tommorow. The sooner you let me go the sooner you have me back" Queenie ran her fingers through his damp hair.

"I'm never letting you go"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"There's a kiss in it for you"

"Oh god!" The twins cried in horror, in unison

"Hum, ok, you're selling it. What else?" Cedric asked cheekily

"Ok enough!" The second twin exclaimed as they both took one her upper arms and carried her away but not before she planted a quick but meaningful peck on Cedric's lips

"GOOD BYE MY LOVE! UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!" Queenie proclaimed as she was carried away, leaving Cedric to smile and chortle at her silliness.

-line break-

Once in Professor McGonagall's office, Queenie realised she wasn't the only one who'd been summoned. Also there was Hermione, Ron and little duplicate version of Fleur Delacour in Beauxbatons uniform who Queenie assumed to be her sister.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Queenie asked sliding in to the chair next to her.

"No idea" the Gryffindor shrugged

"Ron?" Queenie then directed her question at him

"If Hermione doesn't know how am I supposed to know" Ron stated like it was obvious. As Queenie went to protest saying he possessed his own brilliance, but McGonagall walked in cutting off her voicings

"Askoy, Granger, Weasley, Delacour. Please help yourself to a drink" she offered but it sounded more like an order so the students did. Pouring some of the yellow cloudy liquid into beakers from the jug. McGonagall began to rummage and re-arrange leaving the students to quietly sip on the nice if not a little sweet beverage she had given them.

"Right, sorry about that. Thank you for your patience. You've been gathered here this evening as preparation of the next task. As your all close to your respective champion I'm sure you're aware that they need to recover a precious object from the lake tommorow. That object shall be you" McGonagall stated and the four shared looks if confusion and terror.

"B-But … you can't-t, can you? … we'll d-drown!" Ron exclaimed

"Precautions have been made to ensure that doesn't happen" McGonagall dead panned

"Well I for one will not. I'm not a object and I will not be used as a pawn in a stupid game" Hermione said indignantly, standing up before flopping back into her seat. Queenie suddenly winced. Her vision was blurring and her ears were ringing. She felt faint and alert all at once. Queenie noticed the other 3 were suffering of similar complaints as the pain in her head intensified.

"I was aware you'd probably of that opinion Ms Granger so I took the liberty of mixing the vial that'll enable you to breath under water into the drinks" McGonagall explained.

"I can't … C-Ced … he'll worry himself … to death" Queenie slurred as her body rocked from side to side in her chair.

"Mr Diggory will have no need to worry the vial will place you in a complete comatosed state and we have Merpeople ready to intervene should anything go wrong" Was the last thing Queenie heard McGonagall say before her vision went blank and her other senses faded into no existence.

-line break-

Cedric felt shocking. He hadn't slept a wink, he'd waited for Queenie to return the night before but she did not and she wasn't here now it was safe to say he was absolutely mortified. However her disappearance seemed to effectively make him forget about the task-now instead of competition stress he had 'I've lost the love of my life' tear out your hair stress and panic. He was on edge after a night restlessness because he was aware of her absence followed by an unproductive morning of searching high and low, all over the school to find her he felt like he could brake in to tears. He felt hallow, like an empty shell. His ever growing possy of fan girls had also taken advantage of Queenie's absence, trying to make advances but he was to out of it to notice. Queenie had all his thoughts, her silhouette in the corners of his eyes and when he blinked her happy, smiling face appeared. Cedric needed her and he needed her now.

After a long speech of reassurance from Nathan, Clarke &amp; co (who'd assured him they'd search for her) Cedric went to the great hall for breakfast but the mere thought of food made his stomach roll. Instead Cedric decided to go straight down the black lake. Upon arriving Cedric noticed the two champions present were, like him, not themselves. Fleur looked green and kept mumbling to Madame Maxime about 'Ma Soeur' (French for 'My Sister') and even Viktor was a bit jumpy, scanning the Gryffindor girls that were helping filling up the stands discreetly while Karkaroff wasn't looking. Now Cedric was no Ravenclaw but he was by no means dumb. Yet his intelligence evoked worry at his hunch at what had happened. Was it possible people were the prized possession? Was Queenie under the lake with Hermione and Fleur's sister? The thought made Cedric shudder and he tried to suppress it but the image of his lover's pale form, floating in the lake-cold and lifeless really killed him.

As the stragglers filed into the stands Harry ran down to them panting and wheezing at the Champions table. Cedric barely registered Percy Weasley's chastise of him, too caught up in his worry. Before he knew, Ludo Bagman was ushering the Champions to their allocated spots on the platform.

"Remember Ced, Bubblehead charm. Aquafis tete. Single small swish of the wand! Basic charms. Make Flitwick proud, you can do this!" The memory of Queenie in his head reeled and Cedric suddenly became aware even if she wasn't at the bottom of the lake but she was 99% sure she was, he was still going to have to try his best. Cedric slowly brought out his wand, he'd concealed up his sleeve murmuring:

"Aquafis tete" and a small sack of air bubbled in his mouth and nostrils. It was uncomfortable but they'd expand as soon as he entered the water. He was pretty sure he saw Fleur out the corner of his eye do the same but couldn't be sure, his mind was scatty and addled with worry.

"SONORUS" Mr Bagman's voice boomed out over the speakers and the stands fell silent.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. One the count of three, then. One … two … three!" Bagman finished and with that he determinedly and carefully waded into the water. The cheers and whooping that consumed the air were almost defining but Cedric had bigger things to worry about. Once his feet no longer touched the gravelly base he broke into a few long strides of front crawl before diving under the water, the air bubbles immediately engulfing the lower part of his face.

The water was bitterly cold, Cedric could already feel his toes numbing but continued to swim down. The waters were dark and the thick foliage easily snared and trapped unfortunates. He was convinced he saw the odd silhouette of some one who definitely wasn't person nor mer person and there were rumours of giant squids, all thoughts of which Cedric cast aside as he ducked and weaved hastily through the reeds. Sooner than anticipated he heard a familiar song:

"… An hour long you'll have to look. And recover what we've took …" without a second though Cedric sped up and ploughed towards the sound of their voices. In his peripheral vision he saw Fleur and Krum so motored on. Upon navigating the grabbing vines and reeds of the lake Cedric cam face to face with his worst night mare and felt his heart stop. In front of him were the 4 precious objects (and Harry) and although he realised he should probably speed up to beat him, he couldn't. As soon as he saw Queenie, her mile longs legs fastened by a thick, throned weed. Her arms splayed at either side of her and her white curls diluted into light brown straight hairs. He quickly swam towards her, feeling the need to get her out of their as quick as possible. Noting the curious look Harry gave him he mouthed a:

"Got lost. Fleur and Krum're coming now!" Harry nodded in recognition as Cedric pulled a knife out of his pocket and began to cut the slimy vine trapping Queenie. He felt immense relief once the thick root snapped and grabbed her waist quickly and hauling her up, with fast kicks of his leg and free arm, out the water.

-line break-

Cold. Wet. Uncomfortable

The three words that immediately popped into Queenie's head when she awoke from the effects of the vial. She took a massive gulp of breath, the cold air stinging her lungs like a million tiny needles. She felt heavy and her head hurt like she had a humongous head cold. Her azure eyes scanned and darted around her. It appeared that she was in the black lake and everyone was watching her, screaming, whooping and celebrating? Queenie thought that this must've been a dream as it was far too surreal to be true until Cedric surfaced next to her and wasted no time grabbing her body and holding her close to him.

"It's ok, your safe now. I'm sorry. I'll never let you go again little one, I promise" Cedric rested his chin on top of her head and began to swim towards the platform. Her stiff les began to kick a little but she had to rely on Cedric for the most of it.

They reached the platform in no time. The judges were stood watching along with 20 or so mer people screeching their terrible song. Madame Pompfrey quickly scurried down the bank, onto and across the platform, thrusting towels at the pair as soon as they got out.

"T-T-Thank you" Queenie's teeth chattered as Madame Pomfrey wrap a towel around her shoulders before doing the same to Cedric. Glancing at him, she could see tears in his eyes and they weren't from the coldness of the water. Without asking she delicately embraced him before vicing her grip, holding him tight. He returned the hug with the same ferocity while swaddling them both in more towels. His head was tilted, his cheek resting on her head and she buried her face into his cold yet familiar shoulder.

"I'm so so sorry little one, I-I didn't know … I-I … I'm sorry" he was close to crying so she held him even closer as she stammered out through her chattering teeth:

"Hey, hey it's ok. I'm alright. My knight in shining armour-well swim shorts rescued me and now we can live happily ever after" pulling back slightly to peck his lips once, aware of the many eyes trained on them.

"Yeah but-" Cedric began to protest

"No buts! I'm here and safe and your here and safe that's all that matters. I'll just never trust anything McGonagall offers me again"Queenie comforted as Dumbledore approached them, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Diggory, Ms Askoy. Congratulations would you like to take a seat on the medical bench while we wait for the other champions?" He asked and the two nodded. They slowly meandered over to the medical bench, while still hugging each other tightly. Once there Cedric sat, pulling Queenie down to sit in his lap while Madam Pomfrey piled more towels on top off them and gave them hot chocolate to warm them up.

"I love you" Cedric murmured after a moment of comfortable silence as the couple silently reacquainted themselves by the medium of cuddling.

"I love you" Queenie mumbled, kissing his head. The crowd then erupted as an injured Fleur was pulled out of the water by the mer people before her Beauxbatons friends, Madame Maxime and Madame Pomfrey ran over to help.

"I was … attacked by … ze … ze grindylows!" She panted out and Queenie tensed, turning to face Cedric, worry smeared across her face.

"But what about her sister? What about Gabrielle? They can't leave her down there!" Queenie vented in worry and Cedric tried to calm her.

"Ms Delacour's sister will be quite safe I assure you" Dumbledore spoke suddenly giving the couple a fright. Neither of them had noticed his presence how long had he been-

"By the way your exchange of 'I love you's' were muggle film worthy and very very sweet" he smiled before walking off and Queenie dropped her head to Cedric's shoulder, groaning in embarrassment as he just laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

Cedric's unease had still not died down despite Queenie's multiple reassurances. He was convinced that if he truly cared for her as much as he should, he should of known and now because he didn't he was trying to spend every waking (and sleeping) moment, with Queenie to 'earn his keep' and 'prove his loyalty'. Cedric just wanted her to know he did care and he did love her. Of course Queenie knew this but his mind was hazed because of the circumstances and the worry had consumed him and tinted everything he did. Cedric, now more than ever, needed to be in physical contact with her at every moment possible for as long as possible. His very clingy behaviour did grate upon their friends occasionally but for the most they found it sweet and Cedric's harem found it positively sublime. His over affectionate displays and shows of tentativeness not only fuelled their love for the boy (and their petty dislike for Queenie) but also got them firing on all canisters when it came to imagining what being an the most precious object to Cedric was like.

The weeks were passing but the school was still buzzing with the thrill of the second task, much to Cedric's dislike. Now relaxing in the common room before business the ever gossiping Rita bounded in, paper in hand . The students were in their school uniforms, collecting their bits and bobs for the day or just simply chilling in an armchair or on a sofa. The Hogwarts it couple were doing the latter. Cedric sat a sofa, Queenie in his lap - her back to the arm of the sofa while he traced invisible patterns on her knees.

"Guys! Have you read this?!" Rita exclaimed, almost skidding to a halt because of the speed she came skipping in at.

"Read what Rita?" Nathan grumbled, ransacking the spare equipment drawers for a 'quill that actually works and writes nice' as he so eloquently put it.

"Right, ok. Rita Skeeter …" Rita began but groaning cut her off. A majority of the student body voiced their protests at the vile creature's name. Queenie rolling her eyes and dropping her head to Cedric's shoulder for dramatic effect as he chortled at her immaturity

"Oh, hush. Harry Potter's secret heart ache. A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents …"

"Enough" Queenie abruptly jumped in, raising to stand as she collected her bag and helped up Cedric.

"Rita she's a cruel heartless cow. That woman is a low, slanderous and more than likely promiscuous vamp who exploits others and for some reason, God knows what she's got it in the neck for Harry. She writes demeaning and nasty articles based of the testimonies of Pansy Parkinson and always, without fail, brings his parents into whatever story she's concocting" Queenie ranted and the others made noises of agreement.

"I know I completely agree with you, Queen Bee. It's just, well, you're mentioned later on" Rita held out the paper and suddenly all Queenie's immediate friends gathered around her and Cedric, who read from his head's spot on her shoulder.

"He bestows his heart on a worthier candidate, like Miss Askoy. The half Greek, half blood is a stunningly attractive witch with a dangerous feel to her. She's a year older that Harry and a member of the 'others' but has already captured the heart of both Diggory and Krum, what's to stop her luring in another champion? Then again her Hufflepuff status may deter the pure Gryffindor lineage that Potter possesses" Queenie read allowed before rolling her eyes again.

"That woman" Cedric mumbled, kissing Queenie's shoulder

"Is a …" Queenie went to finish but her house mates beat her to it with varied replies.

"Toad"

"Harlot"

"Git"

"Slag"

"Satanic media dictator"

"Arse Peg"

"Well I was going to say irritating bint but yeah, those work too" Queenie shrugged.

-line break-

Hogsmeade weekend was upon the students in no time. Unfortunately Queenie had become rather ill, violently bringing up anything that went down meaning she was condemned to spend the Hogsmeade trip laid up on the hospital ward. Thankfully Cedric stayed with her. He rubbed her back and held her out of the way when she was sick. He rubbed her belly when it felt like it was contracting into a tiny coiled spring which was being compressed far too much. He gave her more blankets when she got cold and wiped her head with a damp cloth when her temperature sky rocketed. When she had visitors he did most of the talking because she was either asleep or too ill to do so and throughout it all he stayed right next to her. Cuddled up in bed with his lover, even when he tried to pull away a little when she got warm, Queenie heaved him back and gladly accepted her weak form into his strong arms despite the risk of illness. Part of her was gutted she missed the Hogsmeade because it meant she and Cedric couldn't have their usual dates in the little village but another part like being at school when only the 1st and 2nd years were there, as her and Cedric's first dates were on one of the weekends where the school was almost empty. However she was slightly swinging towards wanting to be in Hogsmeade as she'd overheard the golden trip talking about 'Snuffles'. Queenie was no Ravenclaw but worked out it was a code name for something or someone and she knew they were meeting the alias 'Snuffles' today in Hogsmeade - she was curious at to who or what Snuffles was.

"I hate being sick" Queenie mumbled, her voice croaky and her glassy as the strain of being ill and the general fed up-ness caught up with her making her emotional

"I hate it more, trust me. You're always ill nowadays. You've either felt a bit peaky or actually physically thrown up 15 times since the arrival of the delegations to my knowledge" Cedric tunnelled her hair through his fingers.

"I'm pretty sure it's impossible to hate me being sick more than I hate being sick"

"Trust me. It is. You're not comfortable and it's obvious. You're in pain and it's obvious. You're fed up and it's obvious. I should be stopping you from feeling like this and I can't. You being like this makes me feel inadequate, as selfish as that sounds"

"Selfish?"

"I'm thinking about how it makes me feel and yet you're the one going through it" Cedric croaked, he too sounding a little upset

"Cedric Diggory, you are not selfish. You are the most caring, sweet, delightful, intelligent and not to mention attractive boy on the planet! Don't you ever, ever, ever even think otherwise. Now as punishment for your silliness I order you to cuddle with me" after stressing the 'ever's 'she tightened her hold on him

"I'm already cuddling you" he laughed and kissed her head

"It's still punishment because I'm ill, you might get sick"

"Yeah but then I'd have you to play nurse so it's good"

"That maybe but you playing Doctor is absolutely terrific" Queenie smirked, snuggling closer to him.

-line break-

After a few days, Queenie was still in the Hospital wing. Her vomiting having subsided but her temperature still spiralling up and down out of control. Cedric had spent the entire time with her and currently, despite her sickness, they were indulging in quite a heated and passionate kiss. They were lying on her bed, cherishing their time alone - Rita, bless her sweet and worrying soul, had also spent a majority of time with the couple meaning they had to tone down their displays of love. Of course most of their friends would have scoffed at the mere suggestion, saying their love is never toned down but in reality it really was. Their tentativeness alone was 1000 times more than when they were with even the closest friends. She had her hands on his chest and his muscular arms wrapped around her shapely figure.

"I love you" Cedric breathed against her lips as they came up for air. Queenie's sole response was to lean up, pressing a chaste kiss to his swollen lips.

"I love you too" she relayed the common yet true confession. Cedric pulled her body on top his, both giggling as he did so. She smiled down at him as she straddled his waist while he propped himself up on his elbows. They gazed into each others eyes and Cedric had a little grin on his face as his eyes roamed down from her eyes to her slightly parted and puffy (from kissing) lips. Cedric leant back down on the bed fully, moving his arms so he was no longer resting on his elbows and bringing them up so his hands could cradle her cheeks. His used the light grip on her face to pull her down, so she was flush to him, smashing their lips together again. Her eyes shut as she moved one hand to run caress his scalp while the other rested in his chest. His hands, however, stroked down her sides and came to rest on her hips, He lightly moaned into the kiss, pulling her hips even closer to his. At his action the kiss became more heated, full of passion and lust as they forget their surroundings. Normally they would have stopped, the Hospital Wing being a very open area and all but the lack of patients instilled a confidence that allowed them to continue. Their lips slowly unlocked from one and other, a moan escaping Queenie as the cold air hit her warm, tingling an swollen lips. By this point Cedric had already moved on and was now kissing her jawline, leaving her to gape ever so slightly with her head tilted to allow more access, above him, as he began slowly kissing, nibbling and sucking her neck.

"Ced …" she breathed out, her warm exhale hitting his shoulder evoking the skin to erupt in goosebumps. She massaged his biceps as he sucked and punctured her collarbone as he kissed it. His hands found their way up her pyjama top. His hands swept over the cups of her bra before playing with the clasp.

"Madame Pomfrey, I - OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!" The voice of Hermione Granger caused them to jump apart. Queenie sat on the end of the bed while Cedric scooted up, closer towards the pillow. The younger Gryffindor had her hands clasped over her eyes as she rambled an apology.

"It's fine, 'Mione … er, your hands? What's happened?" Queenie enquires getting off the bed and approaching the girl who'd now removed her hands from her face. Cedric tried and failed to hide his whine. Her caring ways was one of the many reasons Cedric loved Queenie but sometimes he wished she draw a line and refuse to care. This was one of those situations. He wanted Queenie to show Hermione she cared and then dismiss her so they could continue.

"I angered Rita Skeeter" Hermione confessed as Queenie tentatively took her hands.

"Oh my! But she can't do that! Can she? I mean, this is child abuse!" Queenie protested and she inspected the frizzy haired girl's hands

"This is Rita Skeeter we're talking about. I don't think morals come into the decisions she makes"

"She's a wench" Queenie deducted with a firm nod of the head.


	29. Chapter 29

Easter came around quickly and soon enough students, who were going home for the week long break, found themselves at the train station. Students were either to catch the train or to be picked up by parents. Cedric and Queenie had arranged that Queenie was to spend the week off with him. Flying all the way to Turkey and get back, not to mention dealing with jet lag, unpacking and repacking would reduce her holiday so much, that she might as well not leave Hogwarts. Queenie looked as stylish as ever in black and white wide vertical striped, ankle grazing leggings. A baggy, thin black, long sleeved, v-neck hoodie that had white draw strings and 3/4 sleeves with narrowly turned up ends. It was also longer at the back than the front, the front covering up to upper thigh while the back swooped to her mid thigh. On her feet were black, thick 4 inched heels, round toed, leather, Chelsea boots. Her hair was just sitting in its natural curls and she swept a dainty hand through it, every once in a while to stop bits blustering into her face in the wind, therefore it had no real parting. Cedric had on his navy jogging bottoms, simple black t-shirt and grey, canvas, low top converse. They were waiting for Amos to pick them up in his flying car. It was a muggle car to all intents and purposes. It was a muggle brand and had muggle features … it just flew as well. By their feet was then small amount of luggage for the 7 days off that they were grateful for. Cedric couldn't get away from everyone's constant prying eyes and judgement, he also wanted Queenie to just be his. Of course she was his but with Rita Skeeter lurking round every corner they could never get to intimate without her popping up and snapping a picture. Mr Diggory arrived just as the Hogwarts Express came into the station and the commotion and ruckus levelled up to the extremes.

"Cedric my boy and my daughter-in-law, you get more beautiful every time I see you" Amos sprung from the car and enveloped them both in a hug, kissing their heads. At the action Cedric grumbled while Queenie merely laughed.

"Hey, dad. How's everything been?" Cedric asked once his father let go and started loading his and Queenie's bags into the boot of his Dad's car. Queenie went to help but he merely took the bag off of her, refusing her to let her help. He shook his head at her before pecking her cheek. He murmured:

"I've got it. Just stay where you are and keep looking gorgeous as usual" in her ear

"Good, good. We've finally got the boiler fixed. Your mother phoned this man. Magic he was, for a muggle, I mean. Good as knew in no less than 30 minutes! He called himself Plummer. Wonderful fellow … odd name but astounding chap just the same" Amos rambled about the this marvel Plummer, as he helped with the bags. Cedric and Queenie tried not to snort at his misunderstanding, biting their lips to keep the laughter from spilling out.

"G-great, dad. I'll have to meet this mythi-mythical Plummer man" Cedric tried to conceal his amusement. Queenie nudged him in the ribs, shaking her head sternly but a smile graced her face.

"You should Cedric, he's a visionary I tell you!" Amos shut the boot and the three made to get in the car. Queenie had gone purple. Her cheeks puffed and her eyes watering as she had tried to keep herself from laughing to hard, this had become a side effect. She clambered into the car, belting up - Amos wasn't the best a driving the car, never mind flying it - and they took off. Amos in the front by himself and Cedric and Queenie in the back. They chatted animatedly about what happened so far in the tasks, the preparations, the aftermath and the like the entire journey to Ottery St Catchpole.

Eventually they arrived at Cedric's parents, Steward English Manor House.

"I need to talk to you about something later" Cedric placed his forehead against her's when his father got out to start unloading. Queenie, not being able to resist, quickly brought her hands to each of his cheeks and gave his a fierce and fast kiss.

"Ok" she breathed once they broke apart and got out the car. Cedric's mother had already scurried out the house and onto the gravel drive to meet them.

"Cedric! Oh my little baby boy! How are the tasks are they ok? You're not too hurt? I read -" His mother grabbed him, pecking kisses all over his face while she hugged him tight. Again Queenie had to try not to laugh. In a vain attempt to conceal her giggles, she busied herself helping Mr Diggory removing the luggage.

"I'm fine mum, honest. And whatever you've read - disregard it. Especially if it's by Rita Skeeter, the woman's a wretch" Cedric instructed gently before turning to help his father

"Hey, what have I said? You don't get the bags - that's my job" he mockingly told off Queenie when he noticed her helping his dad.

"I was jus -" The blonde tried to defend herself

"QUEENIE! Oh my lovely, how are you? I hope he's not getting to injured, I can't imagine you being too pleased if he completely destroyed his good looks before your wedding" Cedric's mother came at her like a snow storm. She whirled around the younger witch, embracing her tightly.

"As long as Cedric's at our wedding, I don't care what he looks like" Queenie shrugged. Cedric winked at her and blew her an over the top kiss while Mr and Mrs Diggory just laughed.

-line break-

Once they'd unpacked, Cedric and Queenie were forced into going out in the evening. They were going to a fancy restaurant in the centre of the local, muggle town to wine and dine with one of Cedric's mum's muggle friends. The teen couple was currently in Cedric's bathroom. Queenie had got dressed up for the evening and at the moment she was applying her make up and the like. Cedric had also come to join her, styling his hair (he having showered, like Queenie also had, meaning his tousled locks needed redoing). They stood at the counter exchanging small talk and compliments as they got ready. Queenie looked the part in little red dress. It was sleeveless and backless, it fell to her mid thigh. As well a having plunging neck line that met the waist band. The low cut v-neck and hem on the skirt were embellished with black gems and diamonds. She also had an array of jewellery scattered among her person. Her ear piercings were currently filled by gold plated studs in the colours (firsts to thirds) crimson gem, a black gem and clear diamond, the gems matched her dress and its jewelled embellishments. The earrings were all linked by a golden cuff which was attached to her upper ear. To finish off, on her feet were pointed toed, black, high heels. They were around 4 inches high and had a thin heel.

"You look ravishing" Cedric placed a hand on the small of her back. He'd now finished his hair and was just spritzing himself with some fancy cologne.

"And you look … well, many adjectives but I'm going to settle on smokin' " Queenie laughed, leaning over a little, to apply her eyeliner (in a winged style) and mascara. Cedric was sporting a tailored black suit jacket, dark denim, slouchy, skinny jeans and a white formal shirt but the first few, too buttons were undone. On his feet were black leather Chelsea boots that just gave the outfit the perfect blend of formal casual. He watched her intently, however one thing stood out to him. Cedric was a teenage boy and his girlfriend's ample chest was hardly supported and she was basically flashing as they breached the fabric confines.

"Little one, your about to fall out" He leant in close, his head aligned with her's before he whispered. Queenie glanced down at her reflection, noting her larger than average bosom was indeed escaping. Glancing from the half done, almost perfect eyeliner wing on her left eyelid, then down to spilling chest, she sighed. Her eyeliner didn't always go well but today it had been positively sumblime - so her 100% unusually amazing eyeliner or allowing her breats to splay free. Queenie did consider flashing. Cedric had seen it all before so didn't see it as a loss of dignity.

"I can rearrange you, if you like?" Cedric offered. He suggestion was sincere and with good intentions but he couldn't help the cheeky grin that slipped on to his face. After a moment of consideration, Queenie shrugged (which was a bad idea, jolting her breasts further out of the dress) and uttering a nonchalant:

"Go for it - just don't knock me. This wing is, so far, perfect"

"Yes Ma'am" he stood up straight, smacked a foot on the ground and saluted. Queenie laughed at her silly lover before going back to her makeup. Cedric then moved to stand behind her, his lower half flush to hers. He reached his hands round, slowly reaching under the fabric straps and cupping her breasts. She jerked when he did, murmuring a quiet:

"Merlin's alive, Ced! Your hands are freezing"

"Sorry" he began to coax her ample bosom back under the material

"S'ok as long as a get a kiss in compensation"

"I do 10 times better than that"

"Really?"

"Really. But when we get back I need to talk to you - in private - first"

"Private, eh? Ooh the suspense is already killing me"

"Hush up" Cedric pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades. He removed his hands from her chest and she screwed the caps back on her mascara and eyeliner having finished. His hands found her hips and spun her round to face him. He quickly caught her cheek, leaning in. Queenie got the message and raised a hand to his shoulder also closing the gap.

"CEDRIC, QUEENIE? YOU TWO READY TO GO?" A shout from Amos echoed up the stairs. They pulled apart at lightening speed, sighing that the mood had been broken.

"YEAH, WE'RE COMING DAD" Cedric hollered back after a minute, pecking her head in apology.

-line break-

"So what did you want to talk about?" Queenie asked from her spot, cuddled up to Cedric in one of his Quidditch shirts. They lay on his bed, that his parents had let them share - bestowing trust in them. After a long and tedious evening, they had eventually got home - something they were grateful of. The muggles they'd met were nice but too talkative and bubbly to the point it overwhelmed the two.

"Well, I'm 18 in a few months and you'll be 17 a bit before" Cedric began, looking at Queenie who was already gazing, lovingly at him. He hadn't done anything remotely romantic real that day but yet she was still staring at him like he was her world. He was her world.

"Well I was thinking that when you've left Hogwarts, year after next, we could get a place together." Cedric continued

"I'd like that" Queenie's nuzzled into him even more

"It'd work too. I'll be commuting for most of the first year of Uni, anyway."

"It was awfully nice of Oliver to recommend you to Puddlemere, what was it the letter said? … Oh that's it: 'best chaser of young English talent' " Queenie used the nail of her pointer finger to sketch circles on his bare chest.

"He only did it because he fancies you" Cedric grumbled, the arm he had around her, tightening

"Not true! He did it because you are, as they said the best English talent that's coming through"

"Whatever you say. Besides you thought about where you want to go?"

"No idea, I kinda of want to go to WWU. Your going there. By the time I get there, you'll be there for half the time and -"

"Don't go there because I'm there, go there because it suits your needs. I'll be with you wherever you are even if I'm not physically there."

"Well we're sitting one of the same courses. Advanced History of Magic and Ancient Runes"

"Yeah but I'm doing it at a triple level, you're only taking it at double because you want to take singular Arithmancy. The World Wizarding University doesn't really excel at that"

"I've got another 2 years to finalise any thoughts and applications"

"Just don't go to WWU because you want to be with me, to please me. Go where you want - I'll wait for you forever, no matter where you are"

"I know. I'm not worried about you not waiting, I just no that I can't take being away from you. Hell, I felt lonely when I was petrified in third year and I was in a comatosed state then! I missed you despite being asleep. My subconscious mind yearned for you"

"Hell for you! I had to sit, watching, waiting. For months, months! You don't know the meaning of the word 'yearn' until you've sat through, what I've sat through" Cedric argued in fake indignance

"I can't be without you" Queenie manoeuvred herself to lay on top of him, massaging his collar bones

"I know, trust me I do. It kills me too" Cedric caught her cheek and gently ushered her into a chaste but continual kiss. As they kissed the thought of school crept up in both of the back of their minds. Once they were back, Rita Skeeter would be there. Loitering at corner, watching their every move - just waiting to fabricate a gossip story with little or no truth.


	30. Chapter 30

When Cedric and Queenie returned to Hogwarts, it was the start of the summer term which for Queenie meant the start of O.W.L's. Granted she was sitting two less this year, after sitting Ancient Runes and History of Magic last year but it was still a daunting prospect. All her school life so far had led up to now and she either failed or she passed. Obviously the school had been building them up for the exams for quite some time. Since mid way through fourth year, Queenie had been sitting mock papers and previous exams but now it was the last push, the final sprint. However Queenie was worried how she's fit revision into her already hectic day. Not only was there lessons and the Tri-Wizard preparations but also the amount of people attending the clubs that Marie, Gemma, Rohm, Jeremy, Leah, Joshua, and of course Rita, ran had doubled in numbers since the delegations from the other schools arrived. It seemed muggle life skills, dance and music appealed to the Beauxbaton girls most, large numbers turning up. Whereas the Durmstrang boys preferred the computing skills element- mainly to play games that some of the muggle borns and half bloods had got them hooked on. However muggle sport was a club they all liked and meant every Friday, in between last lesson and dinner, the Great hall was alive with activity as a great range of muggle sports were played.

Time moved fast and with everything going on that final term, May came and went so fast. However now on the last week of May, Queenie sat Potions, with the Ravenclaws, finishing her Strengthening Solution.

Over the time she's been back, she'd managed to make a schedule in which she managed to cram everything she needed to do, in. Queenie now got up at 4:30 am, showered, got dressed and ect to make in down to the library for 5 am. She'd stay there until 7:30 before going to the hall and picking up and early breakfast and meet up with Cedric. At around 8:15 am, she and Cedric tended to leave the hall and go on walks of the school as it was the only 'alone' time they got with all the school and champion work (but even then though, his fan girls and Rita Skeeter would usually follow). Then at 9:00 am lessons would start. Queenie would sit her 4 lessons before lunch, Cedric would be waiting outside her respective lesson before dinner and then they would walk to the hall and eat together. After they ate, them and all their friends would hang around outside. When the bell chimed, Cedric would then walk Queenie to the first of the two lessons after lunch. Then depending on whether the club that day was before or after dinner, she would revise for one and a half hours before or after she ate. Then from 7:30 pm till 9:00 pm, she and her friends would help, Cedric in anyway they could prepare for the Tri-Wizard tournament. After 9:00 was a 45 minutes prefects patrol of the halls, in which she and Cedric really just caught up - with out his fan girls or the wretched journalist hot on their heels.

Anyway back to the present, Queenie was giving her vivid turquoise liquid potion a final stir. She had to ensure that the powdered Griffin claw was fully dissolved into the Salamander blood.

"Very good, Ms Askoy. If I recall your mother had the same passion for potions as well" Snape's voice came suddenly from behind her. Jumping a little, she turned to the face the Professor, both anxious and slightly scared.

"I wouldn't really say I'm 'passionate', Professor but thank you" Queenie smiled coyly. Snape merely nodded in response before altering conversational topic.

"You have to your Potions exam, on the Monday of the second week. A question of Polyjuice potion always comes up" he drawled. Queenie nodded mutely, still stirring. Snape then clapped his hands, getting the whole classes attention.

"I will assess these once you've gone. I've made predictions for what I think will on this year's paper, Strengthening Solution is one of them" he informed. One of Queenie's Ravenclaw class mates, Sophia Fawcett - but everyone just referred to her as S. Fawcett, spoke up:

"Oh, so that's why we've been out of the arc potions for months" a few sighs broke out along with general nosies of disappointment.

"And she's an eagle. The rest of us are doomed" Harriet snickered to Queenie who fought very hard not to laugh out loud

"Yes, Ms Fawcett. Anyone would think I planned these lessons … 10 points from Ravenclaw. Dismissed" Snape retaliated at the Ravenclaws present groaned before everyone began to pack up. Queenie slung her quills and the like in her bag and then headed to the door along with all her friends.

Once they got outside, Queenie's eyes found Cedric's form immediately. He was leaning against the wall opposite, trying to be as polite as he could to his his doting fan club, who were asking for autographs and the like. Queenie couldn't help but laugh at his little helpless face.

"… nd I love you" Queenie, Harriet, Rohm, Leah, Harriet, Jenny, Joshua, Freddy, Charles and a few others got to Cedric to hear Cho confess her to him.

"Yeah and he loves Queen Bee, so do one Chang" Harriet shoved the girl and the rest of the group began to disperse. Cedric reached out and coaxed Queenie into his grasp. He pulled her into his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and taking her back from her.

"Harriet!" Leah hissed while Rita stood, practically bouncing on her feet at the drama

"What she needs to retract her claws. Queenie's supposed to be her friend and yet she tries to steal her man" Harriet ranted

"Thanks Harriet … anyway, moving on. Why does Snape hate Sophia Fawcett sooo much" Queenie dragged out the 'o's ' in so

"Oh my goodness! Don't you know?!" Rita began as they started off towards the Great Hall for dinner

"Kinda, probably why she asked" Rohm piped up

"Oh hush you! At the Yule Ball her and Stebbins -" Rita attempted to continue

"Stebbins? As in Killian Stebbins? He's in your class, right Ced?" Queenie turned to look up at her lover.

"Yeah" Cedric nodded

"Well what happened between Killian and Sophie?" Freddy pressed, irate the story was not being finished now it has him hooked

"Snape found them going at it like well, I don't know, Hypogriffs on heat. Apparently they were in such 'disarray' they didn't have time to dress properly so when Snape checked there coach saw everything" Rita gushed excitedly

"Yuck!"

"Gross"

"Ew! A teacher seeing all your … well, bits!"

"Snape seeing all your bits!"

Came the varied shouts and groans of repulsion. By this time they had reached the hall and so split off to go sit at there own tables.

"At 9 we've got to go to the Quidditch pitch" Cedric informed her as they sat down

"We? They're not using people as bait again, are they?" Queenie whined, laying her head on his shoulder

"No. Professor Sprout said I have to go but I'm sure after all this time they know I come in a pair with you" he smiled kissing her head

"Yeah we are deluxe edition. Classic and expensive. One of those things that whenever young kids are near, their parents always go: 'look with your eyes and not your hands' " she imitated

"Exactly"

"If we are going we're heading back to the common room first. I want to nab a hoodie of yours, it still gets nippy out"

"We're going back anyway … besides, I think most of my hoodies are in your possession now anyway" Cedric laughed as the food poofed up in front of them by magic.

"Yeah but they're due to go back to you because they're loosing their smell … then I'll have them back" Queenie ladled some tomato soup into a bowl and grabbing a few crusty bread rolls too

"You like how I smell?" Cedric chuckled, heaping some ham onto a plate followed by new potatoes and broccoli. Queenie blushed slightly, however she made no attempt to deny his claims. She just shrugged silently, cheeks still flaming.

"Hey, hey … it's ok. We made Amortentia the other day and do you want to know what it smelt of? Vanilla and Sandal wood, y'know sort of a semi exotic smell, for a semi exotic girl … For you" Cedric admitted, hugging her into his side and she blushed even more. Cedric coaxed her to face him and then captured her lips in a sweet kiss that still left them breathless

"Ok, enough. This is too much! You've been dating forever, you should be over this!" Rohm snapped and the two sprung apart - this time both of them were fire red.

-line break-

After dinner the group meandered back to the common room and split up, perusing multiple ventures. Cedric detached himself from Queenie, allowing her to have her girl time while he went to talk to his friends. At half eight, Cedric dragged Queenie - quite literally - out the common room. His other half had got in to a rather in depth gossip with Eliza Clearwater, cousin of Penelope. Penelope went out with Percy Weasley and therefore had spilled gossip to Eliza about Mr Crouch basically vanishing. It had gone on for a while and eventually Cedric had resorted to grabbing her waist and pulling her playfully away as she dramatically protested. They were both still in there uniforms but Queenie had slipped one of his grey/blue zip through hoodie's one. She didn't zip it up, it was big and snugly enough as it was. After a minute or two, Cedric stopped tugging at her and they walked sauntered down the halls, towards the Quidditch pitch. Upon coming round the passage, near the great hall, they saw Harry. He walked alone, his expression vacant

"Harry!" Queenie shouted. The aforementioned boy's head snapped up as he came to a halt. He waited for the school's it couple to catch up to him by the humungous doors of the great hall.

"Hi" Queenie smiled warmly when they reached him. Harry hesitantly reciprocated, smiling coyly, uttering a:

"Hello"

"What d'you reckon it's going to be?" Cedric asked Harry as they walked past the hall and out into the night. Harry stood on the left, then Cedric and then Queenie - who were still wrapped in each others embrace but more subtly, now they had company. The trotted down the stone steps and into the courtyard

"Fleur keeps going on about tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure" Cedric continued to address his younger competitor. Meanwhile, Queenie moved closer to him. She leant her head on his shoulder and dropped his hand before looping an arm around his waist, an action he reciprocated and pecked her head frequently.

"That wouldn't be too bad" Harry contemplated as they continued down the grassy banks and lawns in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. The area was barely illuminated, the only light source the fading summer sun that was low in the red sky. The rest of the walk was silent, Cedric's pecking becoming more adventurous as he occasionally caught her lips as well.

However once they got to the Quidditch pitch both Cedric and Harry's faces contorted into expressions, that were a mix of: anguish, confusion and hatred. The two boys came to a standstill, jerking Queenie to become stationary also.

"What have they done to it?!" Cedric spluttered indignantly. He sounded as enraged and confused as Harry looked. The Quidditch pitch was no longer immaculately preened. There were short bushes/hedges sprouting out everywhere. They were all in an organised mess. They were planted in multiple directions and formations but there were clear walk ways.

"Thank god Oliver's not here. He'd have a coronary" Queenie lifted her head from Cedric's shoulder

"They're hedges!" Harry said sounding as if he'd just made the greatest discovery. He leant over, assessing one of the nearby plants

"Hello there!" A cheery voice called out. The three focused there attention on the sound of the noise, Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field, the other two champions with him. Cedric's hands quickly found both of Queenie's guiding her to stand in front of him.

"I'll see you later ok?" He asked, reaching up and cupping one of her cheeks

"Where do you want me to wait?" Queenie nodded her head against his hand

"Don't know … erm, on the hill or actually, you know what? Wait by the behind left changing room, y'know the way we came in?" He decided

"Sure" She nodded

"Love you"

"Love you too" she finished and with that he brought her in for a quick but meaningful kiss. His hands moved so both were holding her cheeks while her's grappled at the bottom of his shirt. When they parted, they let go of each other and out some space in between them.

"Bye" Queenie smiled taking steps back to the way she came

"Bye bye" Cedric grabbed her hand, pulling her close once again and kissing her forehead before letting go.

-line break-

Only about 10 minutes later did Cedric appear at the back of the changing rooms on the left side of the Quidditch stadium.

"Hey how'd it go? What did they say?" Queenie enquired, bounding up to him. She excitedly grabbed at one of his hands while the other tangled in his hair

"Well they've ruined the Quidditch pitch! That foliage is going to grow 20 feet high! 20 feet! Anyway the cup is going to be in the middle of the maze, the first to touch it gets full marks but there's going to be an array of creatures-" Cedric began but Queenie's preppy voice cut him off:

"Curtesy of Hagrid, I assume" she giggled. Cedric chuckled at her silliness and grabbed her waist pulling her close and continuing:

"-of course. There is also spell braking to done and the like … but on the flip side, Harry and I get a head start"

"Yeah that's because you are a-maze-ing, get it? Because it's a maze" they laughed at Queenie's infantile ways

"Oh god! What's happened to you?! You were perfectly normal when I left!" Cedric exclaimed, bopping his nose against hers. Queenie's eyes went wide as she tried to look as innocent as possible. She fluttered her eyelashes, tilted her head and poured a little

"Well … I may or may not have, have gorged out on a pack of sugared butterfly wings from honey dukes" Queenie said, going overboard on the mock innocence and naivety. Cedric gasped pulling away from her and acting equally as dramatic. He placed a hand over his heart as he pretended to swoon. He let out a breathy protest:

"What?! Sugared butterfly wings?! You mean to say you ate a pack of that organic dark chocolate, milk, sugar and coconut - with out me? Oh you terrible human being … I'm going to have to get you!" Cedric voice suddenly turned as he leaped in to life.

Queenie let out a shriek as she ran up the grass banks, Cedric following her hot pursuit as the ran giggling and laughing all the way back to the castle in a clumsy game of chase


	31. Chapter 31

"Right so either Mr Crouch attacked Viktor or someone attacked both Viktor and Mr Crouch. I mean of course there's no solid evidence but from what's in all the papers -" Rita was gossiping from her desk, to the left of where Queenie was sat with Charles, in DADA.

"Rocheleau what you hear in the papers is fiction at best. Belief in such vague slander is one that is morally wrong. 10 points from Hufflepuff" The voice of Professor Snape drawled as he strode into the classroom, effectively cutting off Rita and the rest of the pupils fell silent.

"Many of you are surely wondering where Moody is, he's helping Dumbledore and others survey and search the grounds after last nights ... Events, that the incessant twittering of Ms Rocheleau I'm sure has educated you all one" Snape spat out Moody's name with such distain it was enough to make the students recoil. Now, Confronting the Faceless by Golgert Monocle, page 802 - Neromancy, Inferi. This is a N.E.W.T topic but it has been decided that to give Hogwarts students an edge of others, that you are to be taught the deeper background in to your O.W.L syllabus. You will be able to these books in the back of the room, in the far left cabinet" Snape ordered.

"An Inferius, the plural: Inferi, are a being of the deceased. However they have reanimated by a wizard who practices dark magic. Similar but intrinsically distinct from what niggles refer to as 'The undead' or 'Zom-bies' " The professor struggled with the pronunciation

"They are created through the magical branch of Dark Arts called. Necromancy. Necromancy is the act of raising the dead and doesn't just apply to Inferi, skeletons can be charmed into motion in the branch of wizardry. What you must remember though, despite it being possible to create Inferi, they are mindless creatures; they no soul. They also lack intelligence. Even though it is a human corpse, the spell inhibits, hence they are not truly 'raised' persons as they have no individual thought. Therefore, Necromancy does not work in the respect that it is indeed known to be impossible to truly resurrect the dead with a free will and ability to live singularly. Now, text books as I've already said are that back. Please collect a copy between two and complete the questions and diagrams on the discovery, evolution and life of the Inferi themselves and then on the next page, 803, there is a task on the creation and laws of Necromancy" Snape said coldly and the class began shuffling around, getting out of their seats to get one of the specified books.

"I'll get us one" Queenie smiled at Charles, sliding of her seat but before she could even begin her journey towards the cupboard of textbooks, a monotone voice summoned her:

"Not possible I'm afraid Ms Askoy, I need a word. Mr Lebinon can get a book for you I'm sure" Snape approached them, glaring Charles into submission until he left to get a book. Once he left, Snape turned his attention to Queenie

"Madame Pomfrey has asked me to give you this" The greasy haired professor held out a tiny vile of light pink liquid

"It'll strengthen your immune system - you do seem be getting ill quite a lot" Queenie could hear the disbelief and accusation his voice held as tool the vial, examining it a little when a thought struck her

"Thank you, professor ... But isn't this what you have me when the delegations arrived. Your own concoction to 'remove my purple tinge' " This time it was Queenie's voice holding the accusation - she was suspicious of the little vial

"It's a cure all, Ms Askoy. I'm not trying to poison you" Snape looked as unimpressed as ever before turning on his heel and striding back to the teacher's desk, thacking a Ravenclaw boy over the head on the way

"I wouldn't be so sure" Queenie muttered, dropping the vial into her bag

-line break-

June came around quicker than expected and school was notched up for the fifth years. They had to sit their O.W.L.s while dealing with all the hype of the third and final task. Queenie had confided, unsurprisingly to Cedric, about her worries about the vial Snape had given her and after a bit of coaxing, pouting and whining about her well being, Cedric had got her to drink it. He did only want what was best for her. Also Cedric, Queenie and the others had upped the time training for the final task - but no amount of practice was easing anyone's nerves. Queenie had sat her charms, transfiguration, herbology and just finished her theory exam in defence against the dark arts. The 5th year student body had just been dismissed from the great hall and Queenie wanted to get out of there as quick as she could.

Grabbing her bright bag, she shoved her inks and quill inside, congratulated her friends on their completion of the exam before speeding out the hall, into the corridor (that was filled with waiting friends) and straight in to Cedric's arms.

"Hey little one, how'd it go?" He pecked her lips

"Good thanks, I mean Snape's lesson actually came in handy - there was a question that we could link our further knowledge of the Inferi into!" Queenie said gushed happily, obviously giddy the DADA exam was over

"Haha, someone's happy" Cedric took her bag from her and drawing her closer into his front

"Yep! No more DADA after that practical exam tomorrow afternoon ever again!" She planted a chaste but lingering kiss on his lips; he broke out into a smile, responding.

"C'mon the third task's like, what? One, two, days away? I still feel under prepared - I want to go for a walk to clear my head before I get straight back into preparing" Cedric played with the end of her hair with his free hand before striking down her arm, clutching her hand and interweaving their fingers

"Well that sounds like an absolutely splendid idea, my dear" Queenie broke away, exchanging living smiles as they started to walk away from the great hall, that. Students were still filing out of, a buzz with conversation about the assessment they'd just took


	32. Chapter 32

The school year ventured further into June, meaning the third and final task was getting nearer and nearer. With O.W.L.s out the way Queenie could once again devote her whole time to helping Cedric train for the grande finale. Sitting outside on the grass one free lesson (with Cedric's friends taking N.E.W.T.s meant they had less classes and so more free lessons and now Queenie's friends having done their exams they didn't need to attend classes for the rest of the year), Cedric, Queenie and all there friends were helping the Hufflepuff and Hogwarts golden boy with some alfresco and half hearted training and preparation. The excitable, summer ready teens only went for 5 minutes or so actually preparing and researching before a joke would be made or a comment said that would sent them off on a tangent of giggles and laughter for 15 minutes before they'd settle back into work again but the cycle would just repeat itself.

Queenie was laid on her front, resting on her elbows, as she flick through a book on all sorts of defensive spells and charms. Cedric was sat next to her looking at the notes he took from a book about traveling and direction. They were chuckling at something Clarke had said.

"Little one, when this is finally over we have some serious dates to catch up on. I mean, we've been nowhere … I feel bad" Cedric confessed quietly when the group dispersed back into there own mini conversations and studying of the pile of withdrawn books about the tournament and spells, curses and charms from the library. His hand was on her lower back, dangerously close to her non-regulation school skirt clad bum

"Don't, it's not your fault. Besides you're here and that's all that matters. As long as we're together -" Queenie began, nuzzling the side of her body into his legs

"-We're fine"

"We're fine"

Queenie finished and so did Cedric with her exact words.

"Trelawney's tash! We're even think the same!" Queenie rolled on to her back to get a better look at him

"Well at least we'll never have a conflict of opinion" Cedric laughed, capturing her closest hand and then manoeuvring her upper body onto his legs/lap

"True" Queenie hummed in agreement, content in her new position

"I feel like I haven't kissed you in ages" Cedric confessed

"You have. You kiss me at least twice every day"

"I know but it's not like the kisses I gave you before" his hand tangled in her short white curls

"Before? I'm not sure what you're getting at" She sat up, shuffling back so she now sat on his lap, their voices still low as not to attract the others who'd started howling with laughter again's attention.

Her worried eyes flickered over his face rapidly, her hands finding his cheeks and his hands now on her upper arms, stroking them

"Hey, no need to look so panicked! I just meant that our kisses have been quick and I've not treated you … intimately, so to speak for a while" Cedric shrugged and Queenie couldn't help but laugh

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" He whined, nuzzling into her

"I'm not, I'm not. I'm laughing with you not at you, i swear" was her defence

"I'm not laughing" he mumbled against the little patch of skin her undone top button of her shirt exposed

"You know what I mean" she pushed him out from the embrace, this time a hand tangled in his hair and the other using a finger to trace his jaw

"And you're right but you've not been 'treated intimately' for a period now either. Ced, you don't have to be the one to take charge when it comes to sex. I've been neglecting you too. I could have started something and I didn't, I thought you were too busy and it seems judging by your comments, you are" Queenie kept up her whispering, so no one else could hear them

"I'm never to busy for you, little one. Never " Cedric stressed in a equally hushed tone before drawing her in for the most risqué kiss they could have with all their friends around, in broad daylight and in public

-line break-

June 24th had finally arrived and the air was tense to say the least. The Hufflepuff table was practically buried by fan mail and good luck wishes to Cedric from students, former students, students parents and pretty much everyone else. Cedric and Queenie were pretty much having to bat them out of the way from falling in their breakfast. Cedric had one arm over Queenie's shoulders and holding her close to him. Under the table, Queenie's legs were thrown over his as she slouched against his taller form.

"I can't wait till tonight, it'll be all over" Cedric sighed kissing her hair before taking another bite from his buttered toast

"Me too … I love you. I want you back. This tournaments been far too demanding" Queenie yawned, stretching a little from her position

"I want you back! I'm having to sacrifice time with you for some stupid contest. Ergh, why did I even enter again?" Cedric groaned, tightening his grip on Queenie

"Erm, let's see was it the fame or fortune or, um, oh that's it - Eternal Glory" she teased, scooping some cornflakes into her spoon before eating them

"I'd rather have you than stupid eternal glory, is it too late to drop out?" He looked at her hopefully

"Yes" she giggled, ruffling his hair

"Queen Bee, Rita Skeeter's at it again" Rita came and sat opposite the pair, shoving the piles of letters and envelopes out the way so she could put the paper she was holding down.

"I don't even want to know, Rita. Let's just get through today and then we'll grab Harry and together we'll kick that blasted woman off the premises before I throttle her" Queenie sighed and Cedric kissed her head again

"Little one, you shouldn't say such things" he smiled into hair

"Diggory, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the hall after Breakfast. Askoy as you've finished your lessons for this school year you may accompany your partner" McGonagall informed them as she stood behind the pair. None of them had even noticed her walking up to them but in all fairness they were snowed under, barley being over to see over the mountainous piles of paper.

"Thanks for letting us know, professor" Cedric smiled

"Why do they need you now? The trials not until tonight" Crete plonked himself down next to Queenie, giving her a side hug and kissing her cheek

"No idea, family?" Queenie suggested

"Why would mum and dad show up for Ced, no offence or anything it's just your not their son" Crete opposed

"Thank god" Cedric mumbled and Queenie and Crete turned to him, identical looks of confusion across their faces making it plainly obvious, even to a complete idiot that they were related

"Well, if we're related we couldn't date and that would an awful shame" Cedric smirked, making Queenie blush and everyone else roll they're eyes. Cedric didn't pay his friends of large gaggle of fans any mind as he ducked down, peeling Queenie from his side and tickling her and as he kissed her face all over evoking squeals, laughter and pleas for help to escape her lips.

-line break-

As breakfast slowly drew to a close with the friends in Cedric's year having a late starting lesson and the friends in Queenie's year didn't have anything to do aside from wander the castle or hang out in the common room.

"You want to go to this chamber then?" Queenie asked as all their friends leisurely got up from the table and began saying the goodbyes and such before meandering off at a snails pace. Cedric's arm found its way around Queenie's waist, occasionally squeezing her hip

"Yeah, Fleur's coming now too by the looks of it" Cedric tipped his head in the French girl's direction as he and Queenie began to walk over to the entrance to the chamber

"Bonjour" Fleur smiled at them, as she fell into steps with them on the other side of Cedric

"Salut" Queenie gave a replica smile in response

"Parlez-vous Français?" Fleur seemed shocked

"Un peu [translation: a little]" Queenie gave coy smile

"Je suis une Sang-Mêlé. Nous étions Français à l'école petite" [translation: I'm a half blood. We were taught French at little school] Queenie explained and Fleur nodded enthusiastically, seeming to be intrigued

Cedric who'd never attended a muggle primary and so didn't know any foreign languages let their conversation wash over him. Once they reached the chamber door, he removed his grip on Queenie and opened the door, holding it open for the two ladies.

"Merci" Fleur smiled

"Thank you" Queenie got up on her tippy toes and pecked his lips. Cedric closed the door behind them as they stepped into the room.

"Mum! Dad!" Cedric cried. Mr and Mrs Diggory were stood quite close to the door and as soon as Cedric noticed them he wasted no time in barrelling towards them, embracing them tightly. Queenie followed closely behind, noticing Fleur go over the other side of the room babbling French so fast and so thick she couldn't understand a word. Fleur also hugged her parents and little sister tightly. Viktor and his mother and father were in a corner but you could still clearly see the resemblance. Viktor had his parents dark features and his father's nose.

Queenie's eyes flitted over the room as she waited for Ced and his family to have their moment. She noticed Mrs Weasley and Bill stood in front of the fireplace. She smiled at them and Bill mouthed back an eager: 'hello'

"Ced where's Harry?" Queenie wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him and mumbled in his ear, not to completely interrupt he and his parents conversation

"Er, not sure … one minute" he told his parents, excusing himself. He slipped out of Queenie's grasp and went over the the nearby door of the chamber, opening it and sticking his head out.

"Ah, Queenie how are you?" Cedric's mum tackled her into a hug while Queenie could hear Cedric shouting to Harry, who must've still been in the great hall.

"Fine thanks, glad this tournament's coming to an end then I can get Ced back" Queenie admitted as Cedric came back to stand by her side, hand grabbing hers and interlocking their fingers. The blonde girl could see Harry entering the room in her peripheral vision and making a bee line for Mrs Weasley and Bill

"So Little one have you told them how well your O.W.L.s went?" Cedric bumped into her a little, teasingly and Mr and Mrs Diggory began to gush

"Oh my dear! We didn't know! We'd have sent you a good luck card and a well done present" Mrs Diggory pinched her cheek

"My, my you're growing up! Seems like two minutes since I first met that shy little first year, Cedric's first girlfriend. He was so nervous you know -" Amos began at the same as his wife but Cedric's groaning cut him off

"Can we not, please?" He asked

"Oh course my dear! So how's preparations going?" His mother asked and Cedric went to reply but Amos jumped in:

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! No. There shall be no talk of tactics when you're surrounded … by enemies" he leaned in to whisper the last bit and the others rolled their eyes and/or tutted

"Dad it's a competition!" Cedric laughed but Queenie could tell he was fed up of his father's attitude

"That could give the Puffs the recognition they deserve, they … there you are, are you?" Amos diverted his attention to Harry who was walking past the four of them with Mrs Weasley and Bill. His voice was cold and bitter, he obviously held some kind of resentment against Harry. Queenie shared a look with her lover in which she silently asked why Amos was being that way. Cedric responded by widening his eyes and looking to his side, looking back.

Queenie's mouth dropped open as she let out a silent: 'oh'. She realised Cedric's father was still annoyed at Harry after the Rita Skeeter article

"Bet you're not feeling so full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you?" Mr Diggory jibed

"What?" Harry was gaping like a fish

"Ignore him. He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament - you know, when she made out you were only Hogwarts champion" Cedric spoke lowly to Harry, the frown he was wearing very noticeable. Queenie lifted their intertwined fingers and kissed each of his fingers, easing his look of displeasure and embarrassment a little.

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did he?" Amos was practically spitting feathers

"Mr Diggory that woman will publish what she wants when she wants regardless" Queenie tried to calm the older one but still make him understand

"That's not the point. Still … you'll show him, Ced. Beaten him once before, haven't you?" Amos began to pile the pressure on his son once again

"No that most definitely is the point, don't poo poo the girl! She's telling the truth! Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos! I would have thought you'd know that, working at the ministry!" Mrs Weasley both looked and sounded as if she were about to explode. Amos who looked as equally enraged went to reply but Mrs Diggory rest a hand in his arm, a silent instruction to stop. Mr Diggory conceded, shrugging and walked out the door and into the great hall. Cedric and Queenie mumbled a quick bunch of apologies before following after Cedric's parents.

-line break-

The rest of the day past too quickly for the champions and their loved ones liking but for the mere spectators it couldn't have been slower. Queenie had found herself back in the great hall eating dinner - well everyone else was eating dinner, she felt sick to the stomach with worry - after what felt not to be an hour or so since breakfast. Queenie had showered and like all of her peers changed from her uniform. She now flaunted her long tan legs in a massively oversized casuallyf formal shirt that she was wearing as a dress. The shirt was blue and white, narrowly horizontally striped and it fell to her upper/mid thigh. The sleeves were rolled up to just below her elbows. She left the collar loose by not buttoning the shirt all the way up to the top. On her feet were white, canvas, low top converse. Despite looking summer-y and positive on the outside, internally Queenie felt like she could be sick at any moment. Anxiety mixed with everyone else's judgement was killing her. It bubbled inside her, making her stomach and head churn and spin.

Cedric was sat on side of her and Queenie had a tan leather satchel on her other side. Cedric couldn't bring himself to focus, the atmosphere and the buzz of the third task was weighing on him like a tone of bricks.

"Are you not eating?" Cedric asked, hand caressing her thigh slightly

"Aren't you?" Queenie gave a watery smile and laugh, her eyes filling with tears as she looked away from him, her curls falling in front of her face, shielding it

"Little one?" Cedric sighed softly, putting a hand to her face. Tucking the fallen hair behind her ear, he then pinched her chin gently to make her look at him.

"Little one?" He repeated now she was facing him. Her glassy eyes flickered up to meet his and suddenly the emotional stress became too much. A broken sob left her lips and the tears began to fall, ruining her makeup and causing her eyes to become red and raw. Cedric quickly brought her into him. The hand on her chin laced itself in her hair and held her head to his collar bone and the other arm wrapped around her waist, filling her flush to him. Queenie's small and dainty hands fisted at the material of his 'DIGGORY' Triwizard Tournament top. She nuzzled into his neck, scratchy breaths escaping her lips.

"Ssh, little one … ssh, baby girl, ssh … don't cry" Cedric mumbled into her hair whilst rocking the two of them back and forth. Multiple friends, including Viktor Krum, came over to ask if she was alright, to which Cedric assured them she was. Their Hufflepuff friends had left them alone, giving them privacy. Even Cedric's fan club and Rita Skeeter had backed off. A while later Queenie's crying fizzled out and Cedric moved her a little in his grip to get a look at her face.

"Little one, what's wrong?" He asked. Queenie took a breath to compose herself before whimpering out in a shaky voice:

"Everything and nothing. I mean it's just all this tournament stuff catching up with me, it's been such an emotional roller coaster. The thought of it being over has just set me off. Merlin, I'm so unstable!"

The both laughed a little, before sharing a chaste kiss. Once the pulled apart Cedric then pecked her head and nose.

"You ok now?" Cedric asked and a bright smile of relief graced her face though her eyes were still watery and puffy.

"Yes" she let out in a breath, raising a hand and grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him in for another kiss.

"Oh, I've got to do my makeup again now!" Queenie groaned when they pulled away.

"No, you don't. You're gorgeous, don't hide yourself" Cedric kissed the down the shell of her ear, stopping at the piercings

"Why thank you … but I'm going to do it anyway" Queenie pecked his cheek and turned around in her seat, fishing her makeup bag out of her satchel and quickly beginning to touch up her makeup. As she did Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall fell deathly silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now" Dumbledore announced and Cedric and Queenie stood, along with most of the Hufflepuff table.

"GOOD LUCK!"

"GO ON CEDRIC!"

"YOU CAN DO THIS PRETTY BOY!"

Were just a sample of the shouts of encouragements. Friends and housemates alike clapped him on the back and 'bro-hugged' him.

"Good luck, not that you'll need it" Queenie smiled, placing a fleeting kiss on his lips and hugging him tight

-line break-

Queenie and all her friends and Cedric's friends were sat in the front and second row of one of the stands. The summer evening was warm but still shivers of anticipation ran through her body. She could see the champions stood by there respective entrances to the maze, Cedric was stood closest to Queenie. He kept sending long, smouldering glances her way to which she blushed and looked down, chewing her lip - an action that seemed to make his looks more intense

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place - with 85 points each - Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both Hogwarts students. In second place - with 80 points - Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute. And in third place, Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!" Mr Bagman told them. With the announcement of each name cheers roared from the crowd, Queenie practically screaming in support for Cedric (to which he turned and winked at her, puckering his lips slightly - blowing her a small kiss, which nearly killed off a few of his fangirls).

"So … on my whistle, Harry and Cedric. Three - two - one" and with that Bagman blew his whistle and Cedric and Harry sprinted into the maze. Queenie felt her anxiousness return as she twisted the ring he gave her way back in first year around her right, middle finger in nervousness.

"He'll be alright, y'know" Rita nudged her lightly. Queenie smiled a small smile and Mr Bagman blew his whistle again for a second time and then a third time. Both Viktor and then Fleur disappearing into the maze also

The stands broke into excited gossip once they'd gone. Seen as though the students couldn't see it they started to talk about who they thought was going win. The air suddenly became thick, a humid and heavy atmosphere settling over the stands.

"Is it going to rain?" Leah cocked her head to the side as she looked up at the sky.

"It's not forecast" Harriet frowned but still the largest, single thunder cloud rolled in and a deep sound resonating from it. The thunder grumbled on and on from the eery grey cloud.

"There is going to be one hell of a lightening strike" Clarke stated the obvious. By now the whole audience were looking up at the sky and the one cloud that was booming on and on and on.

"Hang on, it's changing shape" Rohm pointed at the mass and sure enough it was. Before Queenie or anyone else could make out what the new shape was, a lightning bolt exploded from the cloud. Ripping through the atmosphere and blinding speed and right towards the stands.

It all happened so quickly. No one could even make a sound or shock or protest. Queenie felt a shooting pain on her right middle finger, glancing down she saw her ring seemed to be pulsing, an electrical current racing around the white gold band of the ring. Glancing up to try and alert her friends she just managed to catch a glimpse of white light before blackness enveloped her vision.


End file.
